


Captive

by AbyssCronica



Category: One Piece
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Reader-Insert, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Submission, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence, but then something changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 57,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssCronica/pseuds/AbyssCronica
Summary: But Killer, of course, was the one able to read your emotions like you were transparent, just like he was able to read his captain in the same way.«What freedom are you talking about, Navy girl? The freedom to go?»He turned his masked head towards the bow of the ship and you followed his gaze.Eustass Kid was staring at the wide sea, wind in his fur and his hair.You surprised yourself guessing his expression. Killer bent on you, lowering his voice.«...or the freedom to stay?»





	1. Day 0

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, I'm not a native English speaker and I'm writing to improve!  
> So yeah, if you want fluff you've come to the wrong place! Ahah. At least for the first chapters.

_Shit._  
This wasn’t good.  
Your wrists were tightly tied together above your head on a wood beam, in the dim-light of the cabin. Your ankles were also fixed to the ground, you couldn’t see how.  
The uniform of the Navy were half-ripped on your torso, blood spilling from the scratches the pirates left on you.  
You stayed back in that battle to allow your comrades to escape, and they did. They left you behind, and you tried your best to go down taking as many pirates as possible with you.  
But the harsh truth was that you were not a hand-to-hand fighter. You were a fucking sniper, dammit! You were no Devil fruit’s user even. Why in hell had the Navy thrown you in a battle like that?  
You bit your lip.  
You knew why.  
Ever since Akainu became the Fleet Admiral, your safety had been in danger. As a former disciple of Admiral Aokiji, he couldn’t stand you. Tsuru-sama prevented him to throw you out of the Navy, but couldn’t secure your life. You were an Official, after all. You had to be ready to give up your life for the Navy.  
And you were.  
But they didn’t take your life. Not yet.  
You were trying your best to keep your breath regular.  
It was extremely stupid, from your part, to be caught alive. And by the Kid Pirates of all people.  
 _No, stop._ You couldn’t succumb to panic. You were a fucking Navy Official, Aokiji’s best student!  
…but he had left you behind too.  
And now you were in that empty wood cabin, half naked, tied-up, waiting.  
You knew who you were waiting for.  
The cabin was large, the bed king-sized.  
You startled as the door creaked, your heart almost exploding in your chest.  
«Weeeell… let’s see who’s got here.»  
You focused your whole self not to shiver.  
You had to be strong, no matter what.  
«Eustass Captain Kid, I presume.» you managed to say, fighting to keep your voice firm.  
He didn’t reply, slowly walking towards you, designing wide circles as a predator with his prey.  
When you could finally see him, you felt yourself collapsing.  
He was _huge_.  
He was more than 2 metres high, and his muscular bare chest was more than twice yours.  
Your eyes widened as he towered on you, bending to watch you closely.  
_God._  
You had seen him on the posters and through the gunsight of your shotgun, but never in person.  
Well, here he was now, alone with you in a room that didn’t seem wide anymore.  
The scar disfiguring his face and torso was almost big as you were. The contorted metallic arm was even bigger. His lips were so dark and deformed in a devilish smile.  
_Why didn’t I die earlier?_  
You were frozen, still forcing your self not to surrender to tears or screams.  
You couldn’t avoid the hyperventilation, though.  
«Are you scared, little Navy birdie?»  
You closed your eyes. Reopened them.  
«Have you seen yourself in a mirror, recently?»  
Nothing happened for a few seconds, then he threw back his head, laughing hard. The sound made you shiver.  
«Navy birdie is scared, but bold.» he licked his sharp lips, looking at you «Let’s see what we can do about that.» hissed.  
Your uniform was already half gone, but he ripped it off with rage, leaving you in your bra.  
You felt the tears stinging in the corner of your eyes, but you pulled them back.  
Captain Kid brushed his nails against one of your bleeding wound, collecting some droplets of blood and bringing it to his mouth.  
He was still smiling while he licked it from his fingers, staring at you in the eyes.  
You gave him a flustered smirk.  
«You sick bastard.» you growled.  
His grin grew bigger in amusement.  
«I think I’ll like you.»  
He suddenly pushed a finger inside one of your deeper wounds, making you scream in pain.  
«Oh, _yes_.»  
He didn’t remove his finger, as he came closer, almost leaning against your body, which was so little, compared to his.  
He was like a giant toying with a cloth doll.  
You were now biting hard your tongue, not to scream anymore.  
«I saw you on the battlefield against my men.» Kid continued to tease you, as his other metallic hand ran on your thigh, testing its firmness «You are no fighter, although you still managed to blow some hits. Why did the Navy left someone like you to stand while they were fleeing?»  
You were trying your best not to let any suffering moan escape your lips, but he broke you when he scratched your deep wound with his nails, skinning you a little.  
«Answer me when I ask.» he ordered.  
You swallowed.  
«I am a sniper.» you whispered «I stayed just because no one else would.»  
He pondered your words, releasing the pressure on your cut.  
«My poor little sniper.» his hot breath was pressed on you ear «So brave.»  
«…and so fucked.»  
You completed his sentence, shutting your eyes closed not to let the tears escape.  
Kid surprisingly burst in laughter, giving you some space. But then his hand was back on your thigh, slowly approaching your groin area.  
You tensed up spasmodically.  
«What’s wrong birdie? Don’t tell me you are a virgin.»  
With your horror, a tormented groan escaped your lips.  
He slightly touched your bare stomach, and you startled.  
«Oh my god, _you are_!»  
He uttered in delight, almost clapping his hands.  
You knew this was coming, yet you had to use all your (little) remained energy to avoid going frantic.  
«What do you think will happen next?» asked the Captain.  
You were physically and mentally in pain. Once again, you focused on your breathing.  
«You will rape me, torture me, then I’ll die.»  
«Look at me.»  
Your raised your head. A lot. He was so tall and wide. He could crush you with his human hand without effort. You really were just a little doll in comparison.  
«How old are you?» asked the redhead.  
You were confused. In that situation, it took a while to reconnect and slip aside form the fear you were fighting so hard.  
«Must be the same as you, more or less.» you murmured.  
Once again he moved closer, till his frightful muscles pressed you against the beam.  
«Then why am I so strong, while you are so weak?»  
You gritted your teeth at the contact, desperately looking for a wit answer. But you gave up when you realized you hadn’t any.  
«You’re right.» you said.  
«What?»  
He somehow looked surprised.  
«You are right.» you repeated, a little louder «I am so much weaker, and there is no defence against it. That’s why I’m tied here, tortured, and not the other way around» you were so exhausted, you just wanted everything to end «although I wouldn’t torture you. I’d probably just kill you, or maybe try to treat that scar.»  
You faintly hinted at his chest with your head.  
«My scar?»  
«No, just kidding. I would kill you.»  
He burst in laughter again.  
«You are from the Navy! You couldn’t kill me!»  
«But they killed me, didn’t they?»  
Kid’s laughter faded away as he looked at you.  
For the first time, he studied your face. Your [e/c] eyes, your defined eyebrows, your messy hair. Even so torn apart, you looked somehow beautiful.  
And strong.  
He was not smiling anymore.  
He nodded.  
«Yes, birdie, they killed you.»  
You sighed and your eyebrows raised, as you felt the sadness mounting in you chest. Just sadness.  
«I’m tired tonight.» roughly stated the Captain, turning away from you.  
He slipped out from his fur, letting it fall on the ground, then did the same with his pants.  
«You make a sound, you die. You empty your bladder or your bowel in my cabin, I gut you.»  
He threw himself in the bed.  
«Have I made myself clear?»  
You were so shocked you had to shake your head before answering.  
«Yessir.» you whispered.  
«Good girl.»  
Kid nodded and buried himself in the pillows.

At some point, during that endless night, you must have fallen asleep.  
You thought you woke up almost immediately, but something had changed.  
You were not tied on a beam anymore. You were in a bed. A huge burning body resting next to you, an arm wrapping your small broken body.  
You were paralyzed with fear.  
It was like lying beside a beast.  
 _I move, I die. I breath, I die._  
 _Or worse._  
But he was deeply asleep.  
It took a while, but you managed to keep your breath regular and heartbeat within some decent limits.  
Finally, you allowed yourself to silently cry until you passed out again.

You woke up in the morning, with bandages on your wounds.  
Eustass Kid was not there, but a small bearded man was reorganizing some medical instruments on the desk.  
«Oh, hi.» he said, when he noticed you were awake «I’ve quite fixed you. Our Captain has evaluated you as a good hostage, so no one will touch you. Except him, of course. Please, don’t try to run. Last time they tried and it did not end well.»  
You could hardly move and were completely confused, so you just stared at him.  
«Stay here and don’t try anything smart.»  
«So will you… return me?» you whispered weakly.  
«Return you? Have you ever heard of someone being returned by the Kid Pirates?»  
You closed your eyes.  
You hadn’t.  
«Exactly my dear. So please, keep our Captain happy, and we will all be fine, okay?»  
He left.  
You rolled in Kid’s bed, his intense smell still stuck to the sheets.  
 _Holy shit._


	2. Day 1

## Day 1

 

Once the little man who was supposedly the doctor of the crew left, you immediately climbed down from the bed and crawled around the room, ignoring the radiating pain from your torso and right shoulder (collarbone broken? Who knew, who cared). Frantically, you opened all the drawers and checked all the shelves in order to find something you could use as a weapon.  
_Anything will do._  
But you were probably not the only one who had been held captive for a while in that cabin, because there was nothing useful in the room, not even a sharp pen.  
You sifted through the wood cabin twice, and a third time just to confirm to yourself you had nothing. Then the pain revealed itself with forcefully, making you curl up in a corner.  
You wouldn’t return to the bed. His smell was everywhere, plus you dreaded the memories this bed was holding in place for you.  
«Shit.» you hissed between your teeth.  
The cabinet had a bathroom connected to it (which you had searched as well), and the sight of the shower was the first not sucking thing of the day. Nevertheless, it took you almost fifteen minutes to move from your curled position to the bathroom.  
You turned the tap on and watched the flowing of the water for a while, before entering the shower. It was hard, since you didn’t want to mess up your new bandages, considering that you didn’t know if someone would have ever bothered to change them or fix you one more time.  
You finally managed to wash away the sweat and dried blood from your skin, which looked pale and marked, and even dared to wash your hair using some of the soaps there.  
The hell with that, Kid was probably going to torture and murder you anyway, so it wasn’t important if he got mad for some stolen soap.  
Though the feeling of the warm water on your body was somehow comforting, you cut it quick. Not being able to tell if someone was entering the room or moving closer was simply too much to bear right now. So you slipped out, immediately covering yourself with the vest you woke up in.  
You leaned against the door for the rest of the day, glare fixed in void, ears focused on every little sound coming from the outside. Steps approaching and passing by, some distant laughter, barked orders. No one ever entered Kid’s cabin.

When Kid came back, it was the middle of the night and you were crouched between the end of the bed and the wall, in a pitiful half-sleep state. He hardly seemed to notice you, though, sitting at his desk and bending down to examine some maps.  
You stiffened, instead, suddenly completely awake.  
«Birdie.» he said, after minutes of silence, during which the pumping sound of your heartbeat flooded your ears. You kept yourself from jumping by clamping your fists on your vest.  
«I’m bored.» he grumbled «You better entertain me with your words, if you don’t want your body to do it.»  
«Wow.» you stated while shaking your head, pushing out your lips a little «Is that your best line? Women must be falling at your feet all the time.»  
You saw his grin growing wider, although he never shifted his gaze from the map.  
Apparently, he wasn’t going to focus on you, at least not at the moment. It really seemed like he just wanted some background noise during his work.  
«So… now I’m a valuable hostage, apparently, uh?»  
«I wouldn’t say _valuable_.» he replied casually.  
«Yeah,» you leaned your head against the wall, watching the ceiling «story of my life.»  
«I kinda saw it when all your comrades left you behind.»  
«Ouch. That hurts.» you said, your mouth twitching to the side.  
At that point, he moved his reptilian eyes to you and you froze, pressing your back against the wall.  
«You don’t wanna talk about hurting or pain.» he hissed, pupils hungrily traveling on your huddled body. You were not breathing.  
_Pain turns him on._  
 _This sick bastard._  
You swallowed when he went back to his maps, like nothing happened.  
Well, it was nice of him to warn you. You found yourself oddly thinking.  
_A plan, I need a plan. I must think to a way to escape this fucking ship._  
«The men you slaughtered down there were humans. Not admirals or officers, just soldiers…» _trained soldiers_ , you reminded yourself «they see a chance to get back to their family, they take it.»  
«You didn’t.»  
It didn’t look like he was actually paying attention to your words, but this was somehow relieving. His work and your words were keeping him distracted and that was all you could ask for at that moment. You wondered if you could keep him distracted the whole night.  
«I have no family.»  
«Oh, poor birdie.»  
«I am indeed.»  
He smiled again, amused.  
«You said you are a sniper. Why didn’t you snipe at us?»  
You did, actually. But you fought on the opposite side of the ship. It was a good thing Kid didn’t know how many of his men you took down.  
«I’d have loved to, but your friend Killer eradicated the main mast before I could.»  
«You dumb marines really make me sick.» he smirked «All your rules, your fine law, and then you run like the bugs you are, leaving everything behind. So fucking admirable.»  
«Better than slaughtering civilians for no reason.»  
There was this thing about you. Sometimes words weren’t built in your head; they seemed to grow directly in your mouth and pour out from your lips, while your mind was reasoning “better not saying this”. You agreed with your mind every time, and every time you used to say all those words out loud.  
He slowly turned to you, still smirking, but his eyes were burning ice.  
This time you stared him back, breathing completely normal.  
«Are you saying you’re better than me, birdie?»  
You didn’t know how, but you didn’t feel fear anymore. You never did when it came to your pride.  
«I am.»  
He got up, and you did too, just because you didn’t want to be on the ground when he’d have reached you. Still, when he did, you were barely facing his chest.  
His enormous chest.  
Fear was starting to mount again, but you didn’t quiver.  
He bent, lowering his creepy smiling lips till they brushed your earlobe.  
«You wanna play bold?»  
His metallic hand sprang to your jaw, clamping it tightly and lifting you from the ground. You let out a muffled squeak, hands reaching for his metal, trying to free yourself from the painful grip.  
«Let’s play bold.»  
He threw you on the bed. You bounced a little, the sensation of relief immediately wiped out by his heavy body climbing over you, with his iron grip pinning your hands above your head, metallic fingers digging into your [s/c] skin.  
«Tell me again,» he hissed, purple lips between your ear and your soft neck «are you better than me, birdie?»  
You bit your lower lip and forced your eyes wide open, adrenalin pumping in your veins one last time that day ( _that life?_ ).  
You lifted your head as much as you could, facing him with a growl, closer, lips now inches from his, hot breaths mixing between the two of you.  
«I’m a fucking Navy officer.» you whispered «You can make me scream, cry, despair. But I will _always_ be better than you, Eustass Kid.»  
And that was it.  
Your head fell back on the mattress, bouncing lightly. The sight of his now blazing eyes blurred, as thousands of little lights exploded on the corners of your mind.  
He watched you becoming paler and paler all of a sudden, and your eyelids lowered.  
You passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. But I promise next one will be loooooong, and hopefully online this weekend!


	3. Day 2

_You were drowning in the sea, a sea of fire. What island was the one in front of you? You could see the shore._   
_Punk Hazard… it was Punk Hazard, and it was burning! The flames devoured the ice, as you squirmed in the boiling water, struggling to stay afloat._   
_The ice was melting so fast…_   
_«AOKIJI-SENSEI!!»_   
_Your scream scared you. You didn’t even know you could produce such a sound. You were drowning, and your sensei was nowhere to be seen._   
_«AOKIJI-SEN…!»_

You woke up with a start, finding yourself entangled in sweaty sheets. A transparent tube was coming out from your right arm, connected to an intravenous feeding bag.  
Reality hit you like a cannonball, and it was worse than the nightmare.  
«Oh, you are awake.» it was the man from yesterday; the doctor «Sorry for the last time… it seems we forgot to feed you.»  
Did they? You hardly noticed. You wouldn’t have been able to swallow a bite anyway.  
«But now you’re better and…» his eyes wandered over your body. You were in your underwear, but bandages were covering half of your skin «…surprisingly unhurt.»  
«You…» discovering the hard way your voice was tremendously trembling, check! «…go fuck yourself. _Doctor_.»  
He nodded.  
«Fair enough. Why am I even bothering, anyway? Our Captain will tear you apart in no time. I was expecting pieces of you all over the room this morning, I’m impressed. Oh, guess he’s just tired these days.»  
You didn’t reply. Every last drop of your energy was precious.  
«Listen, Navy-girl, I’m also here to ask a few questions about these.»  
He rummaged in his big brown bag and pulled out your mini-sniper rifle, along with some small turquoise green spheres. As soon as your eyes caught a glimpse of the objects, your reflexes reacted on their own, bursting towards them. You didn’t realize you were handcuffed to the bed until your wrist slammed against the cuff in response to your jerk.  
You let out a muffled moan of pain while the man laughed.  
«Do you really think we are _that_ stupid? Anyway, back to the topic: can you explain please? We’ve never seen anything like this.»  
Of course not. All made by Vegapunk (with your modest contribution).  
«It’s a rifle. The spheres are not mine.» you lied with a flat voice.  
«Listen Navy-girl, I’m trying to be nice here, but–»  
«ENEMY SHIP! ENEMY SHIP APPROACHING!!»  
Someone was yelling on the deck. You could hear things heating up outside, with pirates screaming and running around, preparing for the battle.  
The little man tensed up immediately.  
«Shit! I should go in the basement.»  
«What?!» you squealed.  
«I’m no warrior, and these are probably Big Mom’s men.»  
Your eyes widened in horror.  
«What. The actual. Fuck.»  
You suddenly remembered some of the last information you had regarding Kid Pirates. It seemed that they had enjoyed burning down some of Big Mom’s ships, lately.  
 _These creepy idiots! And I’m stuck here with them!_  
«Oi, listen, what about freeing me first?» you suggested, watching the doctor sticking all his stuff in the bag in an extreme hurry.  
Other screams reached you from the deck.  
«BIG MOM’S PIRATES ARE HERE!!»  
The sounds of the battle started to flow through the whole ship. The doctor froze.  
«They are here already! They must have taken us by surprise!»  
The clangs of swords and bullets were so close now that you could hear them around you. He ran to the door and shut it just before some gunshots whistled past the room.  
« _fuckfuckfuckfuck!_ »  
You frantically tugged your trapped hand, but it was no use.  
«Free me!» you screamed to the man. He looked at you with lost eyes «I can protect both of us, but you have to free me now!!»  
He hesitated for a few more moments, then made up his mind. The little doctor crawled to the bed, leaning over you and foraged in his pocket pulling out a key, after which he began messing around with the handcuffs. Heavy blows on the door and a roaring laugh made you both jerk.  
«Hurry up!» you hissed, as he panicked.  
«Is someone theeeeeeeere?» a rough, teasing voice came from just outside the door.  
You broke free the exact instant an enormous man broke in, the door shattered in pieces. You threw yourself on the desk, unconcerned over the intravenous drip still stuck in your arm, which detached, spurting your blood on the walls.  
The words of your sensei were echoing in your mind, like in every battle.

_You must not be hit, [Y/n]. You are no match to the pirates, if you face them physically. You need to be fast and efficient, if you want to live._

The pirate that jumped over you was in fact three times your size, and the gigantic axe he was spinning over his head probably weighted as much as you. However, it didn’t matter if only you could reach your rifle first…  
Luckily, he was distracted for a second, noticing there was a second person in the room. That second was more than enough for you.  
The very moment you touched your elective weapon, you transformed completely in the soldier you were trained to be. Your body moved automatically, and before you knew it, you had already loaded a bullet into the rifle.  
The pirate noticed and rushed towards you, howling like a mad man, but it was too late.  
«Goodbye.»  
You shot him in the head, splitting it open. Blood and brain exploded everywhere.  
The little doctor crouched under the bed, covering his eyes.  
«Kid won’t be happy about this…»  
You smiled bitterly. The pain was finally taking its toll, you could feel your broken collarbone sending shock waves through your muscles. Your side also hurt horribly, and you struggled not to kneel down.  
There was a little window on the wooden wall, facing the deck. You crawled under it, stationing yourself and focusing your mini-rifle sniper on the battle.  
Pirates were killing each other all over the ship, with many different kind of weapons. The Kid Pirates were easily recognizable thanks to their peculiar style, all overdressed in those strange metallic outfit… but that made things simpler for you.  
«Oi, what do you think you are doing?!» barked the doctor, but he didn’t make a move to stop you.  
«Protecting both of us. Or you can just go out there and die!»  
You loaded your weapon, counting the little turquoise spheres. Four of them. A lot of regular bullets, though.  
So you started, and it was one shot one kill.

On the deck, the situation was getting hectic. Kid, Killer, Heat and Wire spread out over the ship, covering different angles to protect it. They were taking out several men at a time, but there were hundreds of Big Mom’s pirates.  
«WATCH OUT, THEY HAVE A SNIPER HIDDEN SOMEWHERE!»  
Kid frowned when he heard the yell that was spreading through the enemies. No, they didn’t.

Meanwhile, in his cabin, you were hitting all the suitable targets that seemed to have any leadership in the opposing crew.  
_This is not good. I have no mobility, they’re gonna figure out where I am soon enough._  
One huge pirate made his entrance on the deck. He was even taller than Kid, with ridiculous muscles, but his skin seemed to be somehow trickling.  
 _A Devil fruit user?_  
That monster was fighting four men at the same time and without effort, too close to the cabin. Thank god he didn’t seem to be fast, just strong as hell.  
Aokiji’s words filled your mind once again.  
 _Don’t let them get close to you._  
«Yes, sensei.» you whispered, aiming to the temple. Shot.  
The bullet was sucked in his slimy skin without causing damage. This was a problem given that he looked over your way.  
«I found the sniper! Over there!»  
You frowned.  
«Holy fuck.»  
Ten men were running towards the cabin, including the Devil fruit user. The doctor started to scream.  
You pressed a little button near the trigger, switching to the second type of bullets. You didn’t want to waste them, but it wasn’t like you had a choice.  
«Go to hell!»  
Aim, shot. One shot, one kill.  
There was a hole in his forehead now, and it was bleeding. His last expression was not of pain or horror, but astonishment. He caused a loud banging noise as he hit the wood of the deck.  
«COMMANDER!!»  
You didn’t allow them the time to mourn or attack again, they were too close. You switched again to regular bullets and took them down, as many as you could, till the trigger was being pulled without bullets shooting out. That left you with just the spheres.  
«Damn! I’m out of bullets!»  
«What?!»  
You pressed the little button again, then looked into the gunsight of your rifle. Six men were raging and running towards you, with no Kid Pirates in between. Collecting yourself, you moved your focus to the bow.  
There was Eustass Kid and his metal arm, fighting against what seemed to be captain of the Big Mom’s ship.  
_It’s not too far. I could reach him._  
You aimed at his head and positioned your finger on the trigger. A drop of sweat trickled over your temple. You swallowed.  
He was sure magnificent while fighting. Muscles hard as steel darting under his white skin, a pearly perfection interrupted by that huge jagged scar. His amber eyes were burning flames of sick joy, purple lips distorted in an eager laugh, longing for more battles, more adrenaline. His fire-red hair was brighter than the blood that was spilling from both him and his enemy.  
_What’s the issue? I’m going to die anyway, it’s worth it to at least take Eustass Kid with me._  
It was worth it… so why…  
«NAVY-GIRL!»  
The yell shook you from your thoughts. The pirates were breaking in.  
«Here’s the sniper! Kill her, kill them both!»  
You dodged the first katana swing, firing your rifle at the closest man.  
Wasting those bullets on regular pirates was more painful than your broken bone, but there was nothing you could do if you wanted to live.  
You pointed your weapon towards the five men left.  
«You move, you die!»  
Shit, your voice was still broken. They hesitated anyway.  
«What’s wrong here?»  
A thin long man appeared out of nowhere, wrapping his body around the doctor all of a sudden, like it had no joint. Another Devil fruit user.  
He was white and smiling, the bastard. How did you not see this coming?  
«Drop the shotgun, or I’ll kill your friend.»  
«He’s not my friend.»  
The pirate tightened his grip on the small doctor, who screamed.  
_Shit._  
Two bullets left.  
«Don’t even think about firing. I’m a haki user, your shitty bullets mean nothing to me.»  
He squeezed the man again, this time just muffled moans flowed out of his mouth.  
Before you even realized it, your finger had pulled the trigger. You hit the pirate exactly between his eyes, killing him instantly.  
«I am a haki user too, and these are seastone bullets.» you said to his dead body.  
But you were screwed now.  
Just one bullet left, and five pirates throwing themselves at you, screaming in rage.  
«Doctor, move!»  
An unknown yell came from the outside, and a swirl of flames erupted in the room, engulfing all the enemies. You fell on the floor, rolling in a corner.  
The flames extinguished just as fast as they appeared, leaving five corpses behind.  
You slowly lifted your eyes to the entrance. The noises of the battle were over too.  
Three big men were now in the room, taking a look around. The cabin was a mess.  
«Captain won’t like this.» one of them sighed.  
You recognised him from the bounty poster. He was Heat, probably also the one who attacked with fire. You didn’t know the other two. One was small and fat, with a great blue beard covering almost all his face. He was dressed up like a punk, but his eyes were big and gentle. The other was wearing just a pair of trousers, probably to show off the muscles of his enormous chest and shoulders. He had long dark hair ruffled around his neck and a slimy smirk. You didn’t like the look in his eyes.  
«Heat!» the doctor cried, jumping to his feet.  
The light blue-haired guy looked at him with his typical sad expression, then moved his eyes to you, still holding the rifle sniper.  
«What happened here?»  
«The attack was too sudden, I couldn’t make it to the basement!»  
«Why is the prisoner holding a weapon?»  
«If I didn’t let her fight, we would be both dead by now.»  
Heat hummed.  
Splashing sounds coming from the outside informed you the battle was over, and they were disposing of the corpses.  
The slimy man took a step towards you. You jumped back to your feet.  
«All right sweetie, give me back the shotgun.»  
Your body stiffened.  
One bullet left. You moved your eyes on Heat’s sad ones. He was a big shot among Kid Pirates, still worth something…! You could kill him, then be tortured to death, yeah, but still…  
You tightened your grip on the weapon, pointing it to the pirates.  
They resumed their guard immediately, not impressed at all.  
«You want to die, girl?»  
«Oi, wait up!»  
The little doctor ran between you and his comrades, lifting his arms to them.  
«She saved me, and she also saved many of you over there! I don’t know how many enemies she took down, but it was a lot for sure, at least two commanders as well! Plus, she could have killed some of our men from here, but she didn’t! We may be pirates, but he have our pride.»  
The slimy man rubbed the back of his head.  
«You are too soft, doctor…»  
Heat looked silently at you, then turned to the destroyed door, observing the deck and the bow of the ship, where Kid and Killer were discussing the attack.  
«Okay.» he concluded «I’ll talk to the Captain about this. If you hand us the gun now, without any surprises.»  
You didn’t move, thinking feverishly.  
If you killed one of these men now, you were gone for good, and in a horrible way for sure. _If_ you surrendered, you were going back to being Kid’s bitch, until he eventually grew tired of you. Sure he hadn’t touched you yet, but that was just luck.  
The third option was to kill yourself, right there, right now. Probably the best one. But you lacked the courage.  
You swallowed, then handed the rifle to the man in front of you, defeated.  
«You sure are a smart girl.»  
You didn’t reply. Now that the adrenaline was wearing off, the past few days were finally claiming their stake on your body.  
Surrendering now was the only option that left you with a little hope to escape and survive.  
Heat nodded satisfied (although it was hard to tell, given his eternal saddened look).  
«Doctor, take care of her. Don’t let her out of this room, it’s not safe with the others all warmed up from the battle.»  
«I know.»  
«Let’s go then. Gordo?»  
Heat called for the slimy man, who lingered in the room. Under his hungry look, you suddenly became well aware of your bare legs and your torso covered only with bandages. His eyes gave you the creeps.  
«Comig.» he replied, his orbs still fixed on you.  
He slowly followed the other two pirates on the deck.  
You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding. The pain stoke you again, causing your body to curl inward.  
«Okay, easy now.» said the doctor, approaching you and taking your arm, leading you towards the bed «Lay down and rest, while I change your bandages. Nobody will touch you, for today.»  
_For today. How consoling._  
…but it was a little consoling, actually.  
You felt a needle pricking into your shoulder.  
«What the hell…!»  
«It’s a sedative. Some of your wounds reopened, I need to stich you up again and it’s better if you sleep.»  
You started to doze off, your tense body relaxing on the mattress.  
«You… were about to kill him, right?»  
Now you could barely hear his words, your mind already half asleep.  
«Who?»  
«Captain. You could kill Captain Kid.»  
Was that even a question?  
«I could. But I didn’t.»  
«Why?»  
Your eyelids lowered.  
«I… don’t know.»  
You were finally sinking into nightmares again.  
 _I’m sorry, Aokiji-sensei._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time:  
> You have a bad encounter with this Gordo guy, while Kid is not around. But maybe Killer is.


	4. Day 3

# Day 3

 

_Punk Hazard was completely on fire, but the flames were cold. Extremely cold._  
_You shivered, rubbing your arm in a dull attempt to warp your self up a little. You were freezing, outside and inside._  
_«…then let’s go somewhere else.» you heard your own voice talking, surprising you. It was like you were listening from a place far, far away. Your voice sounded so childish and fragile._  
_It was a night without moon or stars, the sea was reflecting the cold light of the flames. The long white jacket of the tall man in front of you reminded you the snow._  
_You were facing his back, and you knew he was not turning to you._  
_His voice was deep and warm, the opposite of yours._  
_«You want to come.»_  
_It was no question._  
_«Of course I want! I–»_  
_«No.»_  
_Your eyes widened in shock._  
_«What do you mean? I’m your apprentice, I’m following you no matter what!»_  
_«I can’t teach you anymore. I’m sorry.»_  
_«But I…»_  
_«I need you to stay.»_  
_You felt the tears, they were freezing in your eyes._  
_«Is that because I’m weak?»_  
_No answer came._

You woke up slowly, someone was moving in the room. It hurt you to see that ceiling, again. From a bad dream to a bad reality.  
The pain on your side was dull and continuous, but not as intense as you remembered.  
«Oh, you are awake.»  
The little doctor was packing his things up. There was no one else in the room. You looked at the bed you were in, searching for signs of Kid’s passage, but finding none. Had he even come back yesterday night?  
«Just in time, Navy-girl. We docked early this morning, I’m going down to purchase some drugs. Don’t worry, Captain is going too.» he added, noticing your restlessness.  
He dropped a plate filled with fruit, crackers, and two pills on the desk.  
«Something to eat and painkillers.» he explained «Don’t attempt suicide with them, they’re not strong enough.»  
You groaned in response.  
«Some men are staying here, of course, so don’t make yourself too loud, okay?»  
You were slowly exploring the pain in your body, trying to figure out your mobility, clenching and relaxing the muscles of your limbs one by one. The situation appeared better than yesterday, even after the battle. Good.  
«So who’s in charge?» you asked.  
The doctor chuckled.  
«Like I’d tell you!»  
He then headed for the door, the bag almost as big as him.  
«See ya. Or maybe not.»  
The little man got out, and you heard the key turning in the lock.  
You stayed quiet for about ten minutes, hoping that was enough to let most of the men down the ship, then got up.  
Once again, there was nothing in the room you could use to your advantage. No weapons, no hard thin tools to be used on the lock, no cracks on the wall to be wrenched. The porthole was showing a desert deck.  
You growled in frustration, while forcing yourself to eat.  
Now that you were finally on the land, there was nothing you could do to get out that damn ship! The only thing left was trying to use the men there to your advantage, but how? Playing dead or dying to lure them there? They wouldn’t care, probably. And also if they came, opening the door, you weren’t in the condition to face them. Plus, Kid probably left someone he trusted in charge, like Killer, Heat or Wire. You couldn’t afford being beaten up and tied again, waiting for Kid to finish the work in the most painful way he could think of.  
So what, what could you possibly do?!  
You were frantically examining alternatives, when your brain registered lonely footsteps approaching the door.  
Your mind was immediately paused, all your senses tensed to the maximum.  
The steps were light but clear, and they stopped exactly in front of the cabin. The silence was then complete and thick.  
Your crawled to the porthole, looking from a narrow angle, to avoid someone spotting you.  
It was Mr. Slimy, from yesterday. What was his name again? Gordo?  
_Crap._  
_That can’t be good._  
He seemed to hesitate in front of the door of Kid’s cabin, nervously glaring behind his back. But there was no one there.  
Next thing you heard was a key entering the lock.  
_He has a key?! How come he has a key for his captain’s cabin?!_  
You desperately looked around to find something, anything to use, and ended up picking a belt from some slacks Kid abandoned there.  
The door opened, and the big dirty pirate was in front of you.  
His greasy black hair glued to his thick neck, no shirt, huge muscles, tanned scarred skin full of freckles.  
You swallowed.  
His lustful dark eyes travelled from your face down to your collarbone, covered in bandages, then to your bra, your bare torso also filled with gauzes, your underwear and your firm thighs.  
He licked his lips with an excess of drool.  
«Okay, listen friend,» you started, stretching the belt in front of you «do you really want to be torn apart by your captain? I’m sure he won’t like what you’re thinking.»  
He tilted his head aside with a wide grin.  
«Nice try, Navy-girl. But why should he even notice if one of his bitches was used once more?»  
_Because I’m a virgin and he knows it?_  
You wisely chose not to tell him those words. You didn’t want him turned on more than necessary now.  
«Oh, so you plan to be gentle and not leave signs on me, right?» you smiled ironically.  
He let out a big laugh, closing the door behind him.  
When you saw him inserting the key in the hole, you knew you had no more chances. Surprise was your only weapon.  
You darted towards him, whipping the belt aiming to his face.  
You needed to reach the door before he closed it, it was your only hope.  
«What the fuck!» he let out a squeak, but he quickly got a hold of himself, dodging the attack. Thus leaving the key.  
You jerked to the handle, still whipping the air between you two to keep him at distance. You’ve almost reached the door when your body betrayed you again.  
Your fractured collarbone sent a surge of pain through your flash, kneeling you all of a sudden.  
You groaned loudly, involuntarily bringing a hand on your shoulder.  
That was you, losing.  
The tight grip on your hair was quick and hard.  
He tore off the belt from your hand.  
You forced yourself to open your eyes and attempt to scream as loud as you could, to reach someone else on the ship.  
He was not supposed to be there, he was not supposed to touch what’s Kid’s. The other pirates had to know this!  
But he knew as well, and he thrust the belt in your mouth, muffling your yell.  
«I don’t think so, bitch!» he growled in your ear, then he violently pounded your head to the ground.  
That hurt.  
Your collarbone and your side were killing you now.  
«Stay down, you fucking Navy slut. Do you want to play it hard, don’t you?»  
He punched you in the stomach and you rolled over in pain. The blood filled your mouth and soaked the belt, dripping on the wooden floor.  
You felt his big callous hands reaching over you, bringing your body close to his sweated and furry torso.  
«I will really enjoy this.» he blows the slimy words directly in your ear «I will bend the little dirty whore you are. I bet you are still tight down there, right? I bet you feel good.»  
He ripped off your bra, pushing you once again on the ground and pinning your hands over your head.  
You felt his stinging beard on your breast before he bit a nipple, hard. Your body stiffened in pain, your desperate groans were held back by the belt.  
Among the pain, the fear and the horror, you were barely conscious. You felt the urge to throw up.  
_Okay, okay, okay, mind stay with me. Please, please, stay with me._  
Your lips and your teeth began to work on the leather of the belt, to lower it down enough.  
He was completely distracted by your breasts now. You could do that.  
His hand reached out your pants, sneaking under them, and you wanted to scream so badly, but you didn’t allow yourself to lose focus.  
His finger was rubbing your clit when you were finally able to free your mouth from the belt, letting it slide dawn your chin.  
Collecting all the air your weak lungs could bare, you ripped your throat apart in the loudest scream you could produce.  
« **KILLER!!** »  
He froze on you.  
The pirate lifted his eyes on yours, blind hate mounting.  
«You filthy whore!»  
He punched your face so hard you were sure your head would roll over the room, far from your body. You coughed a long stream of blood on the floor, almost choking in it.  
He was about to hit you again, probably for the last time, when the door thrust open and someone burst into the room, pulling him ahead of you.  
«Gordo! What _the fuck_ you think you’re doing?»  
«Killer…! I–»  
His answer was cut off by what seemed a heavy hit on his face.  
You rolled on your stomach, still coughing blood, fingers reaching your face to take the belt off completely.  
«Heat, take care of her.»  
Two big hands gently wrapped your shoulder, but your whole body stiffened again.  
Everything was hurting horribly.  
You felt the light sheets falling over you and the belt was removed from your face.  
You didn’t have the strength to kneel, so those hands helped you sitting and leaning on the bed.  
When you’ve gathered enough breath to open your eyes, you slowly lifted your burning head.  
Heat was kneeling next to you, a worried look on his sad face while he kept you in place.  
There was blood all over the floor, and the sheets were rapidly staining as well.  
On the other side of the cabin, a tall muscular man with a blue T-shirt and a mask was banging your aggressor on the wall, holding his neck.  
Gordo was desperately trying to loosen the grip, choking.  
«Killer, please…!» his voice was hoarse and barely audible «Captain… would never notice…»  
«What?»  
Killer quickly chucked him in front of you, still squeezing his neck.  
«He won’t notice… _this?_ »  
You were a mess of blood and bruises, not to mention the pain and mental state.  
Other men gathered on the doorstep, and Killer pitched the pirate to them.  
«Throw this piece of shit in the cell.» he ordered «Captain will decide how to dispose of him later.»  
His eyes widened in terror, as the men forced him on his feet.  
«Wait! No! Please, don’t tell Captain, I just wanted to have some fun! Please, Killer! Nothing happened!»  
He was still screaming while the pirates dragged him away.  
Killer closed the door and turned to you, who were still struggling against the need of throwing up.  
You weakly pointed to the desk.  
«Pills. Painkillers. I need.» you whispered.  
Heat looked at Killer, who nodded, then handed the pills over you. You quickly swallowed them both.  
_Don’t puke, don’t puke, don’t puke._  
«This Navy girl seems to be high maintenance.» Killer observed with a sigh «We should have known when she faced the whole crew alone.»  
He walked over and bent next to you.  
«Do you have some valuable information, at least? About the Navy, the Emperors, or whatever.»  
You frowned, still focused on not puking and not letting the pain taking over.  
You squinted at him, guessing where his eyes should have been.  
«You’re Killer, right?» you murmured «Look, I’m grateful and everything for saving me. But, with all due respect, fuck you.»  
There was a moment of silence, then he chuckled.  
«Tell the doctor to patch her up again, when he’s back.» he said to Heat, heading to the door «This is the last time, though.»

The rest of the crew was back by sunset.  
The doctor came to you and frowned at the sight, but now he had “exactly what he needed” and all the “miraculous plants he was looking for”, and he assured you he could quickly put you back on your feet.  
You were doubtful at first, but he started to rub some weird unguents on your injuries and you had to admit they worked pretty well.  
Kid was informed about what happened and ordered to set sail.  
«Are we moving?» you weakly asked, while the doctor was working on your body. He nodded.  
«So he’s not even kicking out that piece of trash…» you bit your lip, feeling nauseated at the idea of sharing the same ship with that man.  
The doctor stopped.  
«”Kicking him out”?» he looked somehow confused «Just, who do you think our Captain is?»  
«What do you mean?»  
«This ain’t Wonderland, child. Captain doesn’t “kick out” who displeases him.»  
Now you were the confused one. The doctor sighed, adjusting one last bandage on your shoulder.  
«The cabin is close to the deck, so you will probably realize soon enough.»

Well, you realized.  
Although you couldn’t assist, you heard everything, very well. Too well.  
Kid had his men gathered on the deck. Someone dragged Gordo. You could hear his whines and pleas.  
«Hi Gordo. So, I heard you think it looks fun to play with my stuff while I’m not around, uh?»  
That was Kid’s voice. He sounded casual, but gave you the creeps.  
«Please, Captain, please! I’m sorry! I didn’t think you would care!»  
You weren’t sure, but Gordo was probably crying at this point.  
The flashes of that morning came back to your mind, uninvited.  
Good. It was good.  
_Just make him pay._  
«My dear Gordo… what if I let my crew play around with my stuff every time I’m not watching? Would you respect me?»  
«Captain, please…»  
Gordo’s voice was a mess of sobs and groans.  
You heard Kid clicking his tongue in disapproval.  
«Come on. Will you at least _try_ to be brave?»  
The crew yelled in enthusiasm as the man squeaked.  
Something was happening.  
You wanted to leave the bed and get closer to the porthole, but your body was too weak.  
You began to hear metallic noises all over the deck. The crew was spurring loudly.  
Gordo’s screams transitioned from horror to pain. Unbearable pain.  
God, the sounds he made.  
They weren’t human, and they were getting louder and louder.  
You covered your ears, feeling your breath getting irregular.  
The sound wouldn’t stop.  
_My god, this is too much._  
«So, Gordo, how long do you think your bowel can support your weight? Should I help you? Maybe through your back?»  
You pressed your hands on your ears harder, as the screams filled the ship and the crew yelled with joy.  
Above all the noise, Kid was laughing maniacally.

You didn’t know how long it lasted. Maybe an hour, maybe all night.  
You were lying one the bed, empty.  
_This is hell._  
_Why didn’t I kill my self when I had the chance?_  
The door opened.  
You just moved your eyes on the huge figure of the captain entering the room.  
«So, are you still virgin, birdie?»  
You felt your wounded stomach contracting at his words.  
«Thanks to Killer.» you answered, flat.  
He let his fur on the chair and you moved back your eyes to the ceiling.  
You didn’t need to see how big and muscular he was, not again.  
«Yeah, I heard you told him to fuck off.»  
«Did I?»  
«I also heard you could have targeted some of my men, yesterday, during the battle, and you didn’t.»  
«And your men thanked me well.» you smiled bitterly, fighting against the tears.  
You would not let Eustass Kid see you crying. That would be the end.  
His face suddenly clouded.  
«Make no mistake, birdie. A skilful pirate is more precious than a Navy bitch. Killer wants me to throw you in sea. He says you’re bad news.»  
« _I_ am bad news?»  
You couldn’t help but chuckle. Then grin. Then laugh. Then laugh so hard your throat was on fire and your belly was hurting horribly. But you didn’t stop anyway.  
Tears were rolling on your face, falling on the blood-stained sheets.  
«Sorry, sorry!» you uttered as soon as you could take control of yourself again. Your fingers wiped away the tears. «It’s just… you’re fun, Eustass Kid. I didn’t know that.»  
He was surprisingly quiet the whole time you freaked out.  
You heard him standing up.  
_Finally, I’m dead._  
You felt his metallic hand gripping on your temples, pressing you down against the pillow.  
«You are fun too, birdie.» he hissed, licking his purple lips «I can’t wait to play with you, but your body can’t take me right now and I’ve an important mission tomorrow. Looks like your luck is still in place.»  
«I… feel… so lucky.» you muttered in response, trying to tear the metallic fingers away from your forehead. They didn’t move a millimetre.  
He laughed, letting you go and sitting on the bed next to you. His weight made the mattress sink.  
Then you felt his real finger, lightly touching your throat and gliding down to your chest, between your breasts, on your belly.  
You tensed up and shivered.  
He reached your navel, travelled a few centimetres further, then stopped.  
«When I’m back from my mission, I’ll have the time your little virgin body deserves.» his hot lips blew directly in your ear. His breath was tickling your neck.  
«Now sleep.» he ordered roughly.  
Kid adjusted himself next to you and fell asleep almost immediately.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Kid/Reader interactions to come for next chapter, I promise!


	5. Day 4

# Day 4

 

_Marineford, two years before._  
_The war was over._  
_Shanks’ crew was facing Blackbeard’s crew._  
_One single curl in the air, and the two tremendous snipers pointed their weapons at each other._  
_You acted quickly, jumping out of the balcony, racing towards the Yonkos._  
_You wanted to join the battle, you wanted to take down the pirates, you wanted to cross your rifle with Yasop’s and Augur’s, you wanted…_  
_A direct hit sent you flying against some ruins. You coughed and touched your cheek._  
_Ice._  
_«Are you trying to get yourself killed?»_  
_Aokiji towered over you in all his impressive height._  
_«You are no match for those people. Don’t act like a child and stay here.»_  
_Your expression bent, but he was already looking forward, and he never noticed._

As promised, the day after, Kid left the main ship to reach one of their lairs, along with Killer, Heat and some other men. Wire was left in charge.  
Since they took you captive, that was probably the first day you were not feeling like you were about to be raped or gutted or both.  
You couldn’t say you were relaxed, but at least you weren’t spasmodically tense.  
The little gore show Kid had in place the night before made you feel safe around the crew. It was highly improbable that someone else was willing to try what Gordo did.  
Plus, the new drugs of the doctor really seemed to be miraculous. Or maybe your wounds were starting to heal. You just had your shoulder in plaster cast, but the side and the pain were definitely better.  
At noon, someone knocked on Kid’s door. You frowned. Who the hell was bothering knocking anyway?  
«Hi!»  
It was a young guy, probably a few years younger than you, big smile on a freckled face, light brown hair, still no sign of beard on his cheeks. He had a plate full of food and your painkillers.  
You twisted your mouth at the sight.  
«Who are you supposed to be?»  
«I’m Jen, nice to meet you!»  
You blinked.  
«Why are you acting friendly? What do you want?»  
He blinked too.  
«Nothing. I was just thinking… you could use some kindness, I mean… you are here captive, the only woman on the ship and stuff.»  
Confusion was all over your face.  
Was him for real?  
«Are you for real?» you asked.  
«I… am.» he muttered awkwardly, discouraged by your cynicism.  
You took the plate from his hands and began to eat.  
He didn’t seem to be acting. He actually seemed a good person.  
«Are you part of the Kid Pirates?»  
He swelled with pride, smiling enthusiastically.  
«I am! New recruit!»  
«Oh.»  
«You don’t approve?»  
«Well, you know I’m from the Navy, right?»  
«Oh, true.»  
«Listen, you seem a decent person… why on earth are you on this ship?»  
His eyes started to glitter with vivid dreams.  
«I’ve always wanted to become a pirate! The freedom, the glory! One challenge after the other!»  
«Slaughtering innocent people, scaring the shit out of good families who just want to reach the end of the day without tragedies…» you echoed.  
«Okay, but that is not mandatory!»  
«Except you are on Kid’s ship, and that’s what he does.»  
Someone entered the room, interrupting. He was a tall man, yellow fur, glasses, Mohican hairstyle. You were pretty sure he had a bounty you had already seen somewhere.  
«We spotted a ship belonging to Big Mom and we are soon engaging battle. Wire says that the Navy girl can fight.»  
Your eyes widened.  
«What?»  
The man approached you and handed an old shotgun and a bag of bullets.  
«We are authorized to kill you if we even sense that you could attack one of us. At the end of the battle, if you are alive, give the weapon back. If you act suspicious, every man of the crew gets the permission to fuck you.» he smiles «So please, do.»  
You nodded ironically, taking the shotgun.  
«Nice.»  
Oh god, the metal on your fingers, it felt good.  
The pirate turned to the boy.  
«You, get ready to fight.»  
Then he got off.  
On the deck, the sounds of men eager to fight began to rise.  
«Don’t worry!»  
Jen was giving you a thumb up, that big smile still in place.  
«If anything happens, come near me! I will protect you! A real man protects women.»  
«Yeah, whatever.»  
He ran out in excitement.

The battle exploded less chaotic and violent than last time, maybe because Big Mom’s pirates were caught by surprise and Kid Pirates were totally ruling the situation.  
There were a few enemies that put on a good resistance, though.  
The main action was on the other ship, but they were fighting on your deck as well.  
Of course, none of your business. Your only concern was reaching the basement and stealing a lifeboat to get as far as possible.  
Again, life got in the way.  
You shot a few blows to Big Mom’s men, just to disguise Kid’s crew, but you were just looking for the freaking stairs.  
Luckily for you, an enemy nearby was also a devil fruit user and was going berserk on the deck, seriously challenging the other pirates. He had a super lame power like laser eyes or something, but at least four men were already down.  
But who cares?  
It was your chance: no one was paying attention to you, Wire and the strongest among your captors were on the other ship.  
You slid to a door, finally spotting the stairs.  
_Goodbye, Kid. Oh, and fuck you._  
Your hand was already on the grab bar, when a sudden squeak caught your attention.  
You turned to the deck just to see the Devil fruit user stacking his terrible eyes on Jen’s leg, creating a burning hole in it. He then moved his orbs, starting to cut the limb away. The poor boy was screaming like hell.  
_Holy shit._  
_None of your business, [Y/n], go, GO NOW!_  
But while your brain was ordering you to get to the basement, your hands had already embraced the weapon, your aim was focused and the blow was shot.  
Somehow (kenbunshoku haki?) he noticed, and since he had no time to avoid the bullet, he stopped it with his muscular shoulder.  
The pirate shuddered in pain, but didn’t go down, redirecting his lasers towards you.  
You were ready, and rolled on the other side of the deck, aiming once again. It was your speciality, moving and aiming at the same time.  
With the special boots you designed with Vegapunk, oh boy, no one could get you. At the moment, though, you could just rely on your own agility.  
«Face someone your age, you fucking asshole!» you yelled, firing the second bullet.  
He dodged. But you knew.  
The third bullet followed immediately, exploding right in his left eye, killing him.  
You jerked to Jen’s side, kneeling beside him.  
His eyes were widened in horror, his face soaked in tears, fingers gripped on his missing leg. The blood was everywhere.  
«No, no, no, c’mon!» you called him, tearing your shirt apart to stop the haemorrhage.  
_Why so much blood?! Laser should cauterize a wound… maybe it was not laser, maybe it was just a cutting devil shit…_  
«DOCTOR!!» you screamed, tying tight the tissue on his leg.  
Other pirates were gathering around. The battle seemed to be over.  
Jen was a mess of muttering moans and cries.  
«Boy! Oi, boy, stay with me!» you ordered, cupping his cheeks with your blooded hands and forcing him to look at you «Easy, breath! It’s okay, you can do it. One challenge after the other, remember?»  
His eyes seemed to focus on yours.  
«Good! Okay, okay, breath! You’re doing great.»  
A lot of men were towering all around you two now, and no one was moving a fucking finger.  
The little doctor finally appeared by your side.  
«Jen, the doctor is here!» you smiled to the boy, who tried his best to smile back, although the pain deformed his expression immediately.  
You felt a light touch on your arm and turned to the doctor.  
The little man was bent on the hulled leg, but he was looking at you. When your eyes met, he shook his head.  
_What?_  
«He lost too much blood.» he whispered, so Jen couldn’t hear.  
You shrank your eyes.  
«The _fuck_ are you saying?»  
«He’s beyond hope. I’m sorry.»  
«You gotta be kidding me.»  
A loud moan escaped Jen’s lips, and you redirected immediately all your attention to him.  
«It’s okay.» you said softly, caressing his soaked face with your light fingers «You won the battle. Kid’s crew won thanks to brave men like you who fought all along.»  
You could feel the glares of dozens of pirates on the back of your head, all in silence, space to your words.  
Wire was back among them. You didn’t give a shit.  
«Oi…» Jen’s lips barely moved in his fragile attempt to form words «do you think… I’ll make… a good pirate?»  
You felt your stomach sunk somewhere in the black hole you had inside.  
«There’s no such a thing as a good pirate.» you fought with all you had not to let your smile quiver «There are just free pirates. And you surely are free. And bold. You might even find the One Piece, someday.»  
«The One Piece…»  
His eyes dethatched from yours, roaming on the blue sky.  
Once again, they were full of dreams.  
«That would be nice…»  
«It would. But you need to rest now.»  
He nodded.  
You caressed his forehead, as he lowered his eyelids.  
«Good…night then.»  
«Goodnight, Jen.»  
The boy died quietly in your arms.  
It was not the first time you had to do this.  
You were at Marineford, two years before. One of the most life-changing experiences you had.  
During the War of the Best you experienced fear, despair, fire, sorrow, decision.  
But now, on that pirate ship, you were filled with something new, something burning.  
_Rage._  
You slowly got on your feet.  
Your tore shirt and trousers were heavily stained with blood.  
«It was nice from you, Navy girl.»  
It was the man that gave you the shotgun who talked.  
You raised your dead glare on him.  
«It was nice?» you repeated, in a low volume.  
The doctor sensed something from you, something that made him step away.  
«Girl…»  
You approached the pirate, perfectly conscious of all the other eyes on you.  
Wire was silently following the scene.  
«Tell me, mister, which part of this» you gestured at the corpse «was _nice_?»  
His lip twitched.  
«I…»  
«And you all!» you suddenly screamed, making various men startle «It’s your fault this boy died! He was a fucking child and you killed him! YOUR FILTHY PIRATE LIFE KILLED HIM!»  
For some reason, no one answered.  
Those big rough pirates, used to kill with bare hands and laugh at the victim, could not reply to a captive Navy girl.  
Except for one.  
«He died free.»  
You sprang to the pirate who talked. It was Wire.  
He was staring at you with his unmoved black eyes.  
A disgusted smile bent your lips.  
«He died!»  
You threw the shotgun on his feet.  
« Here, take it, you pirate scum. And tell Kid I’ll be in his cabin, if he feels like raping me when he’s back.»  
Without another word, you headed for the cabin and locked yourself in.  
No one disturbed you till late afternoon.

Late afternoon was when Kid and the others were back.  
The Captain was not happy.  
Something went wrong with the mission.  
They fought, they won, but they were supposed to settle an alliance with powerful people, which they failed miserably.  
Also, these powerful people (now all dead) were able to hit hard.  
The first man who approached Kid to inform him about the battle was sent flying outboard. The second man decided to inform Killer instead.  
Eustass Kid didn’t say a single word. He just marched in his cabin.  
The very moment he entered the room, you felt the air freezing.  
His vitreous amber eyes were lost and fixed at the same time. His fingers were twitching with ravenous rage.  
He wanted blood and guts all over the floor.  
You had a few hours to pour out your overwhelming emotions with screams muffled in the pillow and tears roughly rubbed away from your face.  
At first your anger was powerful enough to erase the fear of Eustass Captain Kid.  
Now he was near you, and he was a crazy blood thirsted monster, one step away from going berserk.  
You tried to make your movement imperceptible as you pulled back against the wall.  
He didn’t watch you. He didn’t watch anything.  
The mad animal just reached the desk and seat down.  
Kid let the fur fall on the floor, revealing a deep jagged cut all over his back.  
You frowned, instinctively advancing a step ahead to take a better look.  
Wrong move.  
A knife bolted towards you, cutting the air.  
You were able to dodge just in time.  
It plunged on the wall behind your back.  
A small cut opened just under your right eye, droplets of blood pouring silently on your cheek.  
Again, he didn’t move or say anything.  
You pressed a hand on your lips to avoid your hyperventilation to make too much noise and crawled in the bathroom.  
_He’s completely mad. He’s a fucking monster._  
_I should be out of here, I COULD be out of here._  
You huddled in the tub, hugging your legs to your chest, your ears tensed for every little sound from the cabin.  
_Will he give up to rage, come here and slaughter me?_  
Great, another good night approaching.

Somehow, you fell asleep in the tub.  
The cold awakened you, the cold and some tormented noises coming from the other room.  
Like… sighs and mattress constantly shifting.  
You shivered in the cold bathroom, wrapped in the darkness. Only the dim light of some stars filtered through the porthole. It was a cloudy night.  
The ship was silent.  
The mattress seemed to shift again.  
_Is it him?_  
_Will he kill me if I enter the cabin?_  
You took a few minutes to collect your courage.  
Still shivering, couldn’t say if for the cold or the fear, you silently reached the door and opened it a little.  
The room was in almost complete darkness.  
Eustass’ huge body was on the bed. It couldn’t stay still, though, it was continuously shifting to different positions, tormented.  
The sheets were stained with sweats and blood. The horrible cut on his back was open.  
Your sight fell on the knife, still plunged in the wall.  
Kid was asleep and weakened. No one was there. You had a weapon.  
_I can kill him._  
You pulled the blade from the wall.  
Step by step, without breathing, you became closer.  
The temperature around him didn’t match the one in the bathroom. He was probably burning in fever.  
Now you could see his closed eyes, the purple lips bent in torment, the absent eyebrows frowned, his messy red hair still held by the goggles.  
_I can cut his throat open._  
Your eyes shifted on the desk. There was a first-aid kit resting there, unused.  
Jen’s dying face suddenly flashed over your head.

_“I’ve always wanted to be a pirate! The freedom, the glory! One challenge after the other!”_

You grit your teeth, tightening the grip around the knife.  
_Why?!_

_“The One Piece… that would be nice.”_

You lifted the blade.  
_C’mon. ___  
_You’ve killed before._  
_This man is a monster!_  
Another flash through your mind. Him, fighting on the deck.  
Fire hair all over the place, mouth wide in sick joy, flash and metal darting in a deadly dance.  
The most fierce beast you had ever seen.  
Living free, running for the One Piece.  
_There was a time you also…_  
No.  
You swallowed, lowering the knife.  
«Who am I to stop you?» you whispered, words barely leaving your lips.  
You let the blade on the desk and grab the first-aid kit instead.  
«Now, please, don’t wake up and don’t kill me.»  
First, you disinfected the wound.  
His skin was pearly white, a part from the numerous red scars that ran all over his massive body.  
You closed the biggest wound at the best of your capabilities, praying he wouldn’t wake up during every stich.  
Surprisingly, he didn’t. He didn’t even complained, not more at least.  
That pirate was probably used to pain.  
When you finished, you gently wiped his sweated and burning back with a humid towel.  
Kid seemed to relax a little.  
_What am I doing? I must have lost my mind._  
But you couldn’t help tracing some of the scars with light fingers. Each one was a story… such a pity Eustass Kid was too wild to tell someone those stories.  
You ended up staring at his metallic arm.  
_I wonder…_  
Jen came back to your mind.  
The fault was of that crazy pirate life they were living…

__

____

_“He died free.”_

____

_  
___  


___…right?_  
You laid on the bed beside the Captain, your back almost touching his huge torso.  
The cold was gone, around Kid. It felt good.  
You closed your eyes. 

____


	6. Day 5 - part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked me, so I decided to set the situation.  
> The events of this story take place right after the timeskip.  
> To give you a better idea, we could say that the Straw hats just reached Fishmen Island when you got captured by the Kid Pirates.

# Day 5

# – part one –

 

Kid woke up later than usual, and in a terrible, terrible mood.  
Despite the cloudy night, the morning seemed to be bright, with a sunbeam seeping from the porthole and landing directly on his pillow.  
He grumbled something, displeased, eyes still closed.  
The memories of the day before surfaced slowly in his mind, making it worse. They won a battle, of course, but it wasn’t suppose to go that way, plus those pirates were damn strong and they managed to hit him on… the back.  
Yet it wasn’t hurting like he was expecting. It was something more similar to a stinging itch.  
Still half-asleep, Kid brought the good hand to the wound, and his callous fingers made contact with something familiar, although he couldn’t see it.  
_Stiches?_  
He didn’t recall stepping by the doctor though.  
He was more awake now, and since he moved he became aware of something warm against his torso.  
The pirate rubbed his eyes roughly, lowering his amber eyes to his chest.  
You were curled up against his muscles, deeply asleep. Your forehead leaned to his sternum, as you had huddled in foetal position in an attempt to gain some warmness.  
The non-existing eyebrows of the redhead lifted almost till his goggles.  
Caught out of guard, Eustass Kid was frozen for a moment, staring at your sleeping silhouette.  
You wore one of his t-shirt, which actually managed to cover your body till the knees. During sleep, though, the soft cloth lifted on your legs, unveiling the curve of the tight.  
Tracing your figure with his eyes, he swallowed, hesitating on your chest. He could guess the curve of your breasts under his shirt, with a hint of nipple protruding through the fabric.  
The captain felt a twitch between his legs.  
He could have you, right there, in that moment.  
You were so small and fragile, not able to put up any real resistance.  
Moving lightly his face, he caught a glimpse of sunlight reflecting on something. He shifted his gaze to the desk.  
There was the knife. Big, sharp and lethal. Beside it, a first-aid kit, opened and half-used.  
His eyes went back at you.  
He had been hasty. He was wounded and unconscious, and he let an armed enemy in his own cabin.  
No doubts his haki would have waken him up if you really were a thread.  
But, for some reason, you chose to patch him up instead.  
This time, his eyes landed to your face.  
Your messy [h/c] hair were all over the place, concealing half of your expression.  
He hummed at your black and swollen cheekbone. And the plaster cast on your shoulder. Did he notice those before?  
Kid let out a low growl as he almost unconsciously decided not to abuse you, at least for now.  
He may have been a sadistic son of a bitch, but he had a fucking pride.  
Tossing the sheet aside, he got up the bed and made his way out of the cabin.

_You were thirteen and you were going to die. There was no way around it, not this time._  
_The fault was only yours, by the way. That’s what you get when you put yourself on the line for someone else. And who, on the other hand? One of the boys that made your life a living hell._  
_My, my, [Y/n], you should have known better._  
_You don’t mess with pirates if you are a skinny thirteen-year old girl, weak and with no particular value other than a decent aim. And a decent aim is not enough when you have nothing but a battered sling, against a real crew of pirates._  
_You closed your eyes. Maybe cried a little._  
_The harbour was filled with people, the people of your village, but no one was going to move a finger for a filthy orphan like you._  
_It was okay, though. The boy got away._  
_He might have been a jerk towards you, but he loved someone, and someone loved him._  
_It was okay…_  
_The hit didn’t come, but the pirates screamed and you felt something extremely cold in front of you._  
_«Stupid people. The only one that reacted was a child. Unbelievable.» somebody muttered._  
_You slowly opened your eyes to discover that the pirates were frozen. Literally._  
_A tall man towered over you. He had curly black hair and a eyeshades hanging from his neck._  
_He observed thoughtfully the two pirates that were already down when he arrived, noticing the big bump on their heads, then moved his dark gaze to you._  
_«Did you do that?»_  
_You nodded, the mouth still dry._  
_«From the bushes over there?»_  
_You nodded again._  
_The man eyed the rags you dared to call clothes._  
_«Who taught you that?»_  
_Finally, you were able to huddle up, embracing your knees to your chest._  
_«Nobody.»_  
_«You have no one, haven’t you.»_  
_You didn’t reply._  
_He let out a sigh, rubbing the back of his head, resigned._  
_«A bunch of people won’t like this, but whatever.»_  
_The tall man stared at you from above._  
_«Would you like to join the Navy?»_

You woke up with the sun spilled all over the bed.  
No one else was there, but the mattress was still warm of human presence. The pillow was impregnated of male scent.  
You inhaled deeply. It was surprisingly… not bad.  
Your shoulder and your side were feeling numb, but at least the pain seemed to be gone. Your cheekbone buzzed slightly.  
_Well… could be worse._  
The dagger on the desk was gone.  
Umh, so Eustass _did_ realize he had been an idiot that night. Good.  
Actually, not good for you. Just a little satisfactory.  
_He didn’t touch me, though. Again._  
You whined lightly, rubbing your face in your heands.  
_Ouch._  
_Mental note: face not fixed yet._  
What the hell was going on?  
What the fuck did you do last night?  
Oh shit. Oh shit.  
You _nursed_ Eustass “Captain” Kid.  
The sadistic redhead pirate. The 470 million bounty pirate. From the Worst Generation. The man that took you captive and threatened to rape you and torture you countless time.  
_That_ Eustass Kid.  
And yeah, you could cut his throat open but noooooo, why, let’s FUCKING NURSE HIM INSTEAD!  
«Oh god I’m such a failure shit fuck they were right they were right they were right I’d be better of dead I deserve this I–»  
«Good morning, Navy Girl.»  
The little doctor came in without knocking, interrupting your pitiful stream of consciousness.  
«…hi.» you murmured, sagging on yourself.  
«I saw the Captain.»  
«Good for you.»  
«You sutured his wound.»  
«I did, didn’t I?» you muttered, barely audible.  
«Those were terrible stiches.»  
«Good.»  
«I had to redo half of the work.»  
«I hope it was painful.»  
«But you probably prevented a very dangerous infection.»  
You shut your eyes as you were hit by a slap. The doctor continued, unfazed.  
«I told him, so maybe he won’t rape you.»  
You lifted your eyes.  
«Why do you care?»  
«I don’t. I did it for me. Did you take a good look at the Captain? If he rapes you, he’ll tear you in half. If you survive that and he wants to go for another round, guess who has to put your body back together?»  
«Well, that’s some wise thought, doctor.»  
«I know, thanks. Now lay down and let me see that shoulder.»  
Your mind was blurred and your chest was struggling in confusion from everything that happened from the day before. Not knowing how to handle all that, you quietly obeyed.  
The small doctor visited you and applied his miraculous unguents on your wounds.  
«You are healing fast.»  
You nodded. That was a useful feature of you, although those strange concoctions surely helped a lot.  
«Oh, I almost forgot, with all that happened. The other day, when we landed, we purchased something for you.»  
He opened his bag and tossed some clothes on the bed.  
There were a few simple tank tops, shorts, and also a pair of sandals.  
You widened your eyes.  
«Captain says you are allowed on the deck, so you better cover yourself a little.»  
«I am… what?»  
«It means you can get out of this cabin, if you want.» the doctor explained patiently, as if he was speaking with a retarded.  
You stared at him, more confused than ever.  
«I don’t think the crew will bother you, after the Gordo show. Especially with Captain around. He could do anything, though. He’s unpredictable, sometimes. But you’ve shared the cabin for a while now, and you’re still in one piece…»  
«I…»  
You brought a hand to your temple. Your head felt cold and empty.  
«It’s a good day.» the doctor added, with a softer voice «You could use some fresh air.»

You took a shower and got changed.  
It took you a while to gather the courage to cross the door.  
At first, you tried to recollect your thoughts and make some sense out of all that absurd situation. But you gave up soon enough.  
The only thing you could do was trying your best to survive and looking for a way out. If you could wander around the ship relatively safe, it was a golden chance.  
You had already saw the deck more than once, but every time the crew was fighting, and the ship was filled with screams and blood.  
That seemed to be a peaceful morning.  
The sun was high, the temperature perfect, and just a few mild blue waves were sweetly rolling the ship.  
You moved a few steps from the cabin, letting the sunlight soaking you.  
The ship was huge, and pirates were all over the place, gathered in little groups, working on the cordage, sharpening their blades or simply cheat-chatting.  
The ones around glared briefly at you, surprised, but they diverted their gazes almost immediately. Soon, you were surrounded by laud talk and coarse laughter like nothing happened.  
You let out a silent sigh, at unease. First, you needed to spot Eustass Kid. If you had to move around the den of the beast, you wanted to know where the beast was. He was the biggest threat.  
You started to explore the big deck, trying to memorize every nook and cranny. Soon enough, you saw the captain on the bow, talking with what seemed a bunch of rough navigators.  
A few dozens of metres and a lot of men separated him from you, and you were good with that.  
_I wonder what he thinks about what happened last night._  
_Probably just that I’m stupid. And he’d be right._  
You startled as his eyes moved on you.  
_Shit._  
Unable to escape his gaze, you stared back, probably looking a bit lost.  
He frowned imperceptibly before turning to his interlocutors.  
Free from that amber lock, you closed your eyes and inhaled deeply.  
«I see you got promoted.»  
You shuddered at the known voice and jerked around.  
The Massacre Soldier stood right in front of you, tall and massive, with the mask always in place, preventing you to read anything on his face.  
Your stomach clutched. You weren’t willed to run into someone so dangerous, so soon.  
«Yo.» you greeted in a low volume.  
«I must say I’m surprised to see you. I was expecting Kid to tear you apart, after yesterday.»  
«You and the rest of the crew, apparently.»  
«Well, can’t blame them.»  
«I blame you all hard enough, don’t worry.»  
«Still you fight with us and fix our captain.»  
Shit.  
He knew.  
You mouth twitched.  
«Everyone makes mistakes.»  
He crossed his arms, tilting his head a little.  
«Tell me, Navy-girl, is sarcasm the only way you communicate with?»  
«Yes.»  
«That’s cheap.»  
«You’re cheap.»  
He was gobsmacked for a moment, then he chuckled quietly.  
«I’m the pirate and you’re the Navy. You should be the mature one here.»  
You snorted, rolling your eyes.  
Actually, you wouldn’t have ever imagined you could be so relaxed around the Massacre Soldier. But nothing was normal, that day. Weren’t you, like… _playing around_ with Killer? The 200 million bounty Killer?  
«So what’s the deal now? I am free to roam around and I have to fight your fights, but I’m still the sex slave of your captain?»  
He moved to the railing, looking at the wide sea. A few seagulls were chasing the veils.  
«It’s been five nights and he hasn’t touch you, has he?»  
You frowned, dropping your eyes.  
«Am I supposed to thank you?»  
«You already did.»  
You bit your lower lip as Killer took his leave.  
«Damn…»  
A salty breeze ruffled your hair.  
You reached the railing and leaned on it, getting lost in the wrinkles of the sea.  
_What am I suppose to do? What am I suppose to feel? Is this all wrong?_  
Your teeth were restlessly tormenting your lip when you caught something on the horizon.  
You frowned, trying to focus on the tiny black spot, miles away.  
The lookout wasn’t reacting, apparently, yet you were sure there was something. Maybe… ships? Yeah, it wasn’t an island. They had to be ships. Two.  
«EHI!» you waved furiously at some pirates near you «There’s something here! Ships!»  
They glared at you, confused.  
«The hell are you saying, woman? The lookout didn’t–»  
«The lookout is an idiot! Look! They are…»  
You squinted.  
«Holy shit…!»  
They had fired two bombs. Normally, they shouldn’t have been able to reach you, from that distance, but the bombs weren’t falling in the sea. They were flying exactly towards you.  
«THEY ARE ATTACKING US!» you shouted, catching everyone attentions. Finally, the lookout too raised the alarm. It was too late though. The bombs were too fast, and heading exactly where you were standing.  
You darted back, but it was no use.  
_Is this the end?_  
They were there now.  
You shut your eyes closed.  
_I’m sorry, Aokiji-sensei._  
Suddenly, you felt something hard and cold wrapping around your waist and you were whirled round.  
«Repel!»  
The deep familiar voice made you widening your eyes back open.  
You were hanging almost a metre from the ground, held against Eustass Kid’s white chest by his metallic arm, while the other redirected the bombs back to the sender.  
«Captain!» someone called.  
You grasped the metallic arm, hovering in the air.  
«MEN, GET READY TO FIGHT!» Kid roared, his fury vibrating against your back.  
You managed to turn your head, while the chaos exploded around you.  
His sneer cut his diabolic face as much as the red scar did. The demon was so close your throat suddenly dried.  
The smile disappeared as he looked at you for an instant.  
«You get ready too.» he growled, letting you go and moving rapidly to the other hand of the deck.  
You unsteadily landed on the floor, regaining your balance.  
The two ships were approaching fast.  
It wasn’t Big Mom, this time. The Jolly Roger was relatively famous, but not enough to impose against Kid’s crew. You later came to know it was some minor pirate seeking revenge because the redhead had burnt down his hometown.  
In the crowd of pirates running in various directions, you spotted a known face.  
«Oi, Mohican!»  
The man snorted, turning to you.  
«I got a name, ya know. And a bounty too. You’re a fucking marine, you should know that!»  
«Sure, whatever.» you opened you arms «Do you have a weapon for me? Freakin’ Eustass said I should fight.»  
«You sure are a bitch.» he commented, but he was smirking «Come with me.»  
He took a shotgun from another pirate who tried to protest, but the Mohican silenced him with a wave.  
«Do you want me to show the bitch where our weapon deposit is? No. Then close your fucking mouth and go fight.»  
He handed you the shotgun.  
«Here. Do your magic.»  
You almost smiled. Almost.  
«Thanks.»

The captain of the other ship was a Devil Fruit user, with a power that resembled telekinesis a little, and that was how he could fire the bombs that way.  
Kid Pirates didn’t even try to sink the ships. They welcomed them on their own deck, instead. Then the battle begun.  
Battles in the New World were never to underestimate. You knew better.  
The main mast was your favourite place and, this time, you were able to reach the top. The shotgun didn’t have a wide range, but you had to adapt.  
The enemies were going down like pins. At some point, a group spotted you and try to climb the mast to reach you.  
You let yourself hover upside down from the ropes, firing at the same time.  
Piece of cake.  
Someone managed to get behind you, but your Kenbunshoku haki warned you, so you tilted back. A big pirate swing his sword against you and you lifted your weapon, but he was cut in half before you could do anything.  
A huge spurt of blood showered you.  
«What the fuck…!»  
«You are doing good, Navy girl.»  
You brusquely rubbed your face with your tank, wiping the blood away and opening your eyes just in time to see Killer jumping back on the deck.  
That bastard.  
«YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!» you screamed at the battle mess under you.  
You climbed down and joined the ground fight (why, not even you knew), only to find yourself jumping around to dodge flying metal objects of every shape, and even a bundle of flames once.  
«EHI!» you shouted out, while an enemy beside you fried screaming.  
Heat closed his wide mouth and rubbed the back of his head.  
«Sorry.»  
You threw yourself on the ground to dodge the swing of an axe, rolling to the legs of your new opponent and hitting it hard with the stock of your shotgun. The man went down, and you continued to hit him.  
«You (hit) don’t (hit) mess (hit) with me (hit), pirate! (hit)»  
A coarse laughter exploded beside you, as a majestic figured covered the sun.  
«I can see you’re having fun too, birdie!»  
You jolted to the captain.  
Sharp blades and other objects were flying all around you two now, slashing one pirate after the other and he laughed in delight, purple lips wide opened as his massive arms.  
You pouted, getting closer to him in order to avoid the twirl of blades he was creating, barely reaching his elbow with your head.  
«Don’t get so cocky.» you grumbled while you aimed and fired, drunk from the ecstasy of the battle as well. He only laughed more.

The enemies started to back down, a few survivors managed to get on their ship and get away. Or at least that’s what they thought, before a bomb sank them, ending the battle.  
Kid Pirates were screaming with joy all over the place. Corpse were scattered everywhere, on the deck.  
You felt your chest shaking in excitement, a feeling you never experienced before, despite the numerous battles you faced with the Navy.  
But it was all different, the Navy had a strict hierarchy, you always had precise orders to follow, there was always a logic strategy and everyone knew what the man beside him was supposed to do.  
You brought a hand on your plaster cast. It broke down, but there was no pain, probably due to the adrenalin.  
_What am I supposed to feel?_  
«Oi, you were good, Navy-girl!» someone barked, stirring you up.  
«Yeah!» someone else agreed «Not bad at all for a Navy bitch!»  
Wire, close by, pounded his spear to the ground.  
«Language!»  
You caught the doctor re-emerging from below deck and approaching Killer.  
«How many casualties?» he asked.  
«Three men, plus two seriously injured.»  
The doctor nodded and headed to the pirates who needed him, while Killer informed the captain.  
Kid listened to his first mate, then went to the upper deck, standing over the crew and imposing the silence with a gesture of the metallic arm.  
«All right crew, that’s what I needed.» he smiled fiercely «We will have a bloody banquet tonight, to celebrate our victories and the ones that fell in the last few battles! You know what to do, you assholes.»  
All the men screamed in content.  
You raised an eyebrow.  
« _That’s_ how you celebrate your late comrades?»  
«What, you don’t like it?»  
You turned to the pirate who approached you. He was the Mohican, and he reached out for you, the other hand behind his back.  
You lifted the other eyebrow, questioning.  
«The shotgun.»  
Oh, sure.  
You snorted, handing him the weapon. He took it and revealed his other hand. He was holding a mop.  
You stared lost at him.  
«You heard the captain, we are having a banquet.»  
Still lost.  
«We cannot have a banquet on a deck that resembles more a slaughter house.»  
«And that’s my problem?»  
«It is now.» he stated, throwing the mop at you «Clean up this mess.»  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Mohican pirate is actually part of the Kid Pirates, although he doesn't have a name yet, you can spot him in the anime. Maybe also in the manga, I honestly don't remember.
> 
> Coming up next: a late banquet on Eustass-ya's ship. With a lot of alcohol. Which you really, really need at this point.


	7. Day 5 - part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language, psychological torture

# Day 5 - Part 2

You spent the afternoon cleaning the deck, thankfully not alone, and dispensing glares at all the ones who dared to stare at you for too long.  
Well, better to clean than to be tortured.  
«Stupid pirates.» you muttered between your lips, kicking a heavy corpse overboard.  
«Oi, you are from the Navy. You should be more empathic.»  
The doctor approached you.  
Most of the men were busy with the preparations for the party. You hadn’t seen Eustass Kid for a while.  
Actually, you weren’t comfortable at all with the idea of him and the crew getting all excited and drunk knowing that they had a captive woman on board. You were waiting for your chance to sneak below deck and look for the tenders, but there were to many men on the ship, and someone was always around.  
«Fuck empathy! Tonight will probably be my last.»  
The doctor hummed.  
_Rude._  
And very reassuring.  
«Ya’know, you fought alongside with these pirates more than once by now. They may be asses, but they have their pride.»  
You shook your head, embittered.  
«Yes, will you remind them when they will be all drunk and horny?»  
He didn’t answer, and you didn’t like it.  
«Just cut the crap, doc. I’m sick about this pride sort of thing. Please, let me alone.»

The dark was moving closer, and your anxiety was increasing.  
You wandered around, pondering your options.  
_If bad comes to worst, I could simply jump overboard._  
Getting eaten by a Seaking wasn’t a pleasant prospective, but still better than been raped to death by dozens of wild pirates.  
You made a mental note for staying close to the railing.  
Some metallic sounds caught you attention, and you walked through a closed door.  
«I wouldn’t do that if I were you.»  
Killer voice made you startle, your hand jerked away from the door’s knob.  
You turned to the second in command.  
«Please, tell me more about what you wouldn’t do.»  
«Well, I wouldn’t get caught by an enemy crew.»  
You nodded, curling your lips.  
«Useful.»  
«That’s Kid’s workshop. No one gets in unless he specifically demands it.»  
«Pity.» you commented, in a tired volume.  
Killer observed your tensed body.  
You were really having a hard time not to freak out by that moment, waves of nausea crawled in your stomach, and your head felt like ice.  
«Why don’t you come and help cooking?»  
You pinched the bridge of your nose.  
«Yes please! So I can poison you all, and end it in a single blow.»  
He sighed.  
«You are not the kind of girl that makes things easier for herself, are you.»  
«I wish I were. I probably wouldn’t be here.»  
«True.» he took his leave «Stay away from the kitchen.»

You were leaning onto the railing, glare buried on the dark waves.  
Dark thoughts were dancing in your tortured mind.  
_Should I just…_  
«Oi, Navy-girl.»  
You lift your head at Heat approaching you.  
He looked scary, with the barbed wire-tattoos all over his toned body, the black sad eyes and his cascade of blue hair.  
«Captain wants to see you.»  
An iron clutch gripped your stomach.  
Without a word, you slowly followed the man till the door of the workshop. He stopped, hinting at it with his head. You searched his eyes, in a dull attempt to find any trace of comfort, but his gaze was unreadable.  
Holding your breath, you got inside. Heat closed the door behind you, making your guts sink.  
The room was wide and messy. The walls were entirely covered with shelves and sideboards cluttered with any sort of working tool or metallic half-looking stuff that you weren’t able to recognize at all.  
Eustass Kid sat on the desk, fur on his shoulders, surrounded by instruments and scribbled papers. He had a focused gaze, slightly creased, as he leaned on something… familiar.  
«Come closer, birdie.» he said, without raising his head.  
You obeyed.  
«What’s this?» he asked, pointing to the ripped object he was working on.  
«That is… _was_ my boot.»  
_Is he trying to repair that?_  
«Well, a strange kind of boot.»  
You were thinking fast, pondering your possibilities. They were not that many: lying, refusing to talk, telling the truth but censoring it a little.  
You couldn’t sell Navy secret technology to Eustass Kid, that was for sure. But, of course, he _had his ways_ to make you talk. You had been trained, but never actually been savagely tortured before. Although you were quite sure you could die without talking, you’d rather not to.  
«Have you ever heard the name of Vegapunk?»  
Finally, Kid lifted his amber eyes on you. You stiffened but didn’t waver.  
«Yes.»  
«He made those boots for me.» you explained «I am a sniper and not a physically strong one. I need mobility more than everything. So he came up with those and taught me how to use them.»  
«I can see there is this sort of propeller here.» the pirate interrupted you, tapping the end of a screwdriver on the heel «Can you fly with it?»  
«More or less… it’s more like jumping and guiding the glide.»  
He hummed, still absorbed in the gears of your tool.  
«Did they break during the battle against my men?»  
You wrinkled your lips.  
«Not exactly. They have been damaged for months now, I could barely use them. When Killer took down the mast and I fell on the deck, I managed to land thanks to those, but I think they got crushed further in the impact.»  
Kid nodded. He knew you were probably not lying, some of the damages he observed were old.  
«Why didn’t you repair them?»  
«Because Vegapunk has retired, and basically no one knows how to, now.»  
«I see. That’s why I got stuck. That fucking genius.»  
You frowned.  
«You were… repairing my boots?»  
Kid relaxed on the seat, letting go of the instruments.  
«They picked my interest. But if you think I was gonna be a good boy and return them to you, you _may_ be wrong.»  
He offered you his peculiar snigger.  
You faked an offended expression.  
«Oh. And I felt so lucky for a moment!»  
«You are talkative today, birdie. Finally given up?»  
You expression muted back in resolution.  
«Never.»  
The smirk faded away from his face.  
«Do not challenge me, Navy-girl. I am well-disposed towards you right now, but you don’t want to push it.»  
You felt the fear hit your bowels again and your gaze lowered to the ground.  
«What do you expect me to do, Eustass Kid?» you quietly asked.  
A few seconds of silence passed in the room.  
«Honestly, after tonight, I don’t know.» he answered.  
You raised your confused eyes on him.  
«Any marine would have either tried to kill me or pissed himself in a corner from the start. And then there’s this little birdie.» he pointed at you, sneering back.  
_Just how lunatic is this man?_  
«Why did you do that?»  
«Because…» the hell if you knew «I want you to feel indebted to me in order to delay the torture and eventual slaughter.»  
_Great, just, great, [Y/n]! Why do you have to pronounce every fucking word that comes to your mind? Why are you so stupid? Why were you born in the first place?_  
He laughed at your statement.  
«You sure are authentic! I don’t understand if you are incredibly stupid or incredibly smart.»  
You twitched your lips.  
_Well, I know the answer to this one._  
«How did you end up in the Navy?»  
You blinked.  
_What?_  
The question surprised you so much you forgot to answer. When the expression on Kid’s face turned in slight annoyance, you rushed some words in your mouth.  
«I… it just happened, I suppose. I think… I think it was the only way to get out my shitty hometown.»  
«Ridiculous reason.»  
_Well, fuck you, Eustass Kid._  
«Why not a pirate, then?»  
«Because I don’t want to make innocent people suffer.» you simply stated «I despite the ones who do it, and I want to stop them.»  
«Really?»  
He got up and approached you, forcing you to lift your head as much as you could to look him in the eyes.  
«Stop me, then.»  
_Well, shit._  
You suddenly felt something cold and sharp brushing your jugular.  
Moving only your orbs, you lowered your gaze just to see a knife flowing in the air, pointing to your throat.  
You didn’t even notice when it arrived.  
Kid bent on you, his sadistic grin made you shiver.  
«You are weak.» he stated, dipping the wound on your pride.  
But you were so tired.  
You closed your eyes.  
«Then end this and kill me. You will accomplish nothing, but if that’s the kind of shit you enjoy, go ahead. No one will seek revenge or anything.»  
You hurt your self with your own words.  
There was this tiny little light, buried deep in you chest, a minuscule hope you didn’t dare to cultivate. But it was there, and you dreamt about it every night. The only person on that cold world who maybe cared about you might have come. He was strong enough to save you.  
Aokiji didn’t care, after all.  
If the newspaper even bothered to spread the news of your capture, the only thing he probably felt reading it would be…  
_Disappointment._  
Like everyone who looked at you, yourself included.  
Despite you trying your best, you were just not good enough. Never been. Never would be.  
The voice of Eustass Kid pulled you back from your black thoughts.  
«I’m not killing you, birdie!» he laughed «You’re fun! I can see you struggling in your little tormented brain!»  
He tapped your temple with his metal finger, a little too hard. You moved aside to escape his touch and he giggled in amusement.  
«Sick bastard.» you muttered.  
«Oh, cut it off! I saw you during the battle, today, covered in blood from head to toe and enjoying the shit out of it!»  
You bit your lower lip.  
«I didn’t…»  
«Yes you did, you deceiver bitch! Now get out or get naked.»  
You quickly made your way out of the workshop.

You rushed through the railing, grasping it and sticking your head out. You threw up the lunch in the sea.  
A few curious stopped by to enjoy the show.  
« YOU DON’T WANNA FUCK ME NOW, DO YOU» you screamed.  
Another wave of nausea bent you, but this time nothing came.  
You slowly slipped along the border, sitting on the wooden beams.  
The weather was still nice, but nothing felt nice anymore.  
_What am I doing? What was I thinking?_  
«Navy-girl.»  
You opened one eye and looked at the doctor reaching you, escorted by Heat.  
_Great, just great._  
«Let me alone.» you growled, hiding your eyes in your hands «I have the right to freak out!»  
The doctor sighed, putting the fists on his sides.  
«It would be a pity for you to miss the party, though.»  
«Oh, a pity indeed!» you uttered, throwing your face to the sky. You just wanted to puke some more «I will enjoy the party so much! I will finally discover how many penises I can fit in my vagina, yay! And maybe in some other holes too!»  
You stuck out your head again just in time.  
The doctor and Heat exchanged a glare, then the little man turned to you, gently pulling you back on your seat and moving the hair from your sweaty face, as you took deep long breaths to calm down.  
«That won’t happen.» he said, quietly.  
«Doctor.» Heat warned, but the other ignored him.  
«The Captain already gave the order. I believe he said something like “if someone expects to fuck the Navy-girl tonight, he’ll better cut his dick off on his own and save me the trouble”. He just doesn’t want you to know, because he’s a sadist and enjoys seeing you squirming in fear.»  
You lifted your deadpan on him.  
«What.»  
«…and now she knows.» murmured Heat, slightly annoyed «You weren’t suppose to say that, doctor.»  
«I had to stop the puking. It was my professional duty.» he stated.  
_Fuck Eustass Kid! Fuck him so much!_  
But you had to admit it felt a looooot better.  
«I think I’ll take a shower.» you mumbled, struggling to get back on your feet.  
On your way to the cabin, you surpassed a bunch of pirates who followed the scene.  
«Show’s over, assholes!»

You took a long shower and wore some new shorts and tank top.  
You were trying your best to dry your air when the door of the cabin opened and Eustass Kid made his entrance.  
He glanced at you, then reached his armchair, foraging among his clothes.  
«Wanna look sexy for tonight?»  
_God, why am I like this._  
«You really have no instinct of self-preservation.»  
«Sometimes I think so too.» you sighed.  
He tossed his fur on the bed, and you could see the big wound on his back.  
It looked horrible.  
Sure the doctor fixed it that morning, but the battle had ragged it open again.  
«Doesn’t it hurt?»  
Once again, the words left your mouth before you could stop them.  
«What?» he asked, still focused on the armchair.  
«What? The chasm you had on you back!»  
«Ah, that. No.»  
«You should get the doctor to treat it.»  
«Are you worried about me, birdie?»  
He tilted his head to offer you one of his nasty smirk.  
You nodded.  
«Extremely. Can’t you see how worried I am?»  
«I can see how dead you’ll be if you insist on teasing me.»  
_Okay, got the message._  
You sat on a corner of the bed, still dabbing your hear with the towel.  
Then he changed his pants, not minding you at all.  
«Woha!» you groaned, burying your face in the towel.  
Kid burst in laughter.  
«Aw, Navy birdie is a little prudish virgin.»  
By the time he was done, you re-emerged from the tissue, scowling.  
«Who spilled, by the way?» he asked casually «I bet it was the doctor.»  
«Who spilled what?»  
«Don’t even try, girl. A few minutes ago you were throwing up in the sea, and now you’re here all cheeky.»  
_So he knows._  
You hummed, bringing your knees to your chest.  
It was almost unbelievable how things changed so many times in such a few hours.  
You woke up as a prisoner, fought with the crew as a fellow, puked for the anxiety of being raped to death by the end of the day, and now you were _chatting_ with Eustass Kid. And without the constant fear of being slaughtered, for some reason.  
Maybe you were just so confused your mind couldn’t really feel the fear anymore.  
He sat on his desk, but in the movement, you caught a flash of pain crossing his eyes. It lasted less than a second, though, but it was definitely there.  
«You know, that wound is going to get infected if you don’t take care of that.» you said quietly.  
«Seriously, woman, why do you care?»  
You shook your head.  
«I don’t know. Maybe I just…» you frowned, looking for the words.  
Why didn’t you try to kill him last night? The thought of the One Piece somehow crossed your mind, you remembered that.  
Eustass Kid was a damn pirate, of course. A cruel pirate, even. But he was majestic, you couldn’t deny that.  
More than Strawhat. More than the Surgeon of Death. More than the Yonkos themselves.  
He was fitting to be the King of Pirates.  
And if he was really going to be, then it was almost okay to die by his hand.  
«Maybe I just don’t want to get killed by some random pirate who dies for an infection. I might not be much, but I do have a pride.» you explained, eyes fixed on the sheets «If you find the One Piece, then it’s okay.»  
You felt his orbs burning your face, even if you weren’t looking at him.  
«Do you believe in the One Piece?»  
Whitebeard’s last words thundered in your ears, uninvited, but always present.

_The One Piece is real!_

You were at Marineford. You were fighting with all you had.  
But those words.  
As Sengoku and the admirals burned with rage when Edward Newgate spoke those words, you couldn’t help it.  
You couldn’t help being filled with joy.  
 _It **is** real…!_  
«I want to.»  
Silence passed, and you were nibbling at your inner cheek, uncomfortable.  
He moved on the chair, leaning on the desk.  
«Readjust the stiches.» he said.  
Your eyes widened.  
«What?»  
«You are able to do it, aren’t you? Then do it.»  
«But the doctor–»  
«I gave you an order.»  
This time, his voice sounded low and dangerous.  
With your heartbeat running wild, you slowly descended the bed and made it to the desk.  
The first aid kit was still there.  
You did your best to impose your finger to stop trembling, as you knot the wire to the needle.  
It was totally different this time. He was awake and conscious.  
His back was twice your size, white and scarred. The anatomy of his muscles was sculpted perfectly in every little detail.  
You swallowed, then you begun.  
First, you disinfected the whole area.  
He didn’t move an inch, not even when you inserted the needle in his skin. He really didn’t seem to feel any pain.  
At first you were spasmodically tense, but you relaxed a bit during the work.  
It felt strange, like working of the massive body of a quiet beast.  
«You have cold hands.» he commented, after a while.  
«I-I’m almost done.» you whispered, adjusting the last stich.  
As a last thing, you disinfected again, using sterile gauzes to cover the suture.  
You noticed that when your fingers brushed his skin, little goose bumps followed.  
 _What a strange man. He doesn’t even notice the stiches, and then._  
 _Is this because of the cold hands?_  
«Done.» you stated, pulling back.  
«Good.»  
He stood up, his half-sadist smirk back on his devilish face.  
Outside, the crew was starting to set the tables and open the first bottles.  
«Let’s go now, birdie. Just because they won’t fuck you, doesn’t mean you can miss the party.»  
«I’m…»  
 _Confused._  
«…flattered.»  
He grabbed his fur and got out of the room without waiting any further.  
You squeezed your head between your hands.  
 _WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?!_


	8. Day 5 - part 3

_«So you met Luffy!»_   
_Coby’s grin grew wider and his eyes glowed in admiration at the thought._   
_You groaned, bringing a hand on your head, messing with your hair._   
_«Strawhat? Yeah, I escorted Aokiji-sensei to Long Ring Long Land… for some reason, he insists in letting the scum go unpunished.»_   
_The boy frowned a little at your words, but just for an instant._   
_«I saw him too in Water 7!» he continued enthusiastically «I can’t believe the things he did! He got super strong! It’s incredible how powerful his crew is and–»_   
_«Oi, Coby.»_   
_The grip on his shoulder was a little too tight to be just friendly. He blinked at you in surprise._   
_«[Y/n]-san?»_   
_«Don’t forget they’re pirates.» you stated coldly «they’re rubbish who scampers through the seas terrifying innocent people, and we have to wipe them out.»_   
_A little drop of sweat lined his cheek._   
_«Y-Yes, but…»_   
_«No buts. This is our duty as marines, and they don’t deserve anything but revulsion.» you let him go «See you in Marineford, Coby.»_

 

You had lingered on the doorstep of the cabin long enough. The sun went down and the dim light of the evening spread across the open sea.  
Tables in all shapes were set all over the broad deck, the majority of them loaded with so many different bottles of alcohol you couldn’t even recognize them all. The food consisted mainly in meat.  
The pirates were scatted around. The party had already started, but some of them were still involved in the preparation of the banquet.  
Much to your surprise, Killer was actually one of the cooks. It was the smell of one of the plates he brought to finally lure you out of your lair.  
You hadn’t eaten properly in days now, your body craved actual food, and the scent was just too inviting. No one seemed to be paying attention to you anyway, so you risked a couple of steps out of the cabin. Still, no one turned to you.  
You took a deep breath and eventually marched on the deck, reaching the closest table.  
Drool gathered in your mouth at the sight of the big roasted chicken. Your hand jolted on it before you could think, detaching a tight, and you hungrily deepened your teeth on it.  
The taste melted in your mouth, sending you in heaven.  
 _God, I needed it._  
«Look who’s here! The Navy girl!»  
The sudden utter made you start. You slowly turned to the Mohican and a few other pirates, mouth still on the food.  
Two of them laughed.  
«Good, isn’t it? Our second in command is also the hell of a cook!»  
You roughly tore a bite off, trying to play it cool while you were actually unsure of what to do.  
Okay, they weren’t gonna touch you. But what were you suppose to do? Partying hard with the Kid Pirates like they were your long lost friends? Or acting like a surly bitch the whole night like the prisoner you were?  
«What happened, girl, a Seaking ate your tongue?» thundered another pirate, amused.  
You grimaced at his scarred features.  
«My tongue and half of your face!»  
 _So bitch it is._  
The others laugh, while he looked a bit insulted.  
«She’s back!» the Mohican exclaimed, patting his heavy hand on your shoulder and almost sending you flying against the table. The bite got stuck in your throat and you had to cough it out, spitting on the deck. They just laughed louder.  
«You idiotic pirates…» you mumbled, sharply wiping your face and serving yourself another chicken tight.

 

The night heated up pretty soon. In no time, huge men were roaring and messing around everywhere. Food and alcohol were flowing from the galleys without breaks, and water was nowhere to be seen. Someone draped the masts with little lights, so the ship was well illuminated.  
At first, you were sneaking from one table to another, hungrily eating like you never had and hardly thinking. When the need of food was finally under control, you began to regain consciousness, finding yourself almost in the middle of the desk.  
Surprisingly, no one else got in your way. The pirates around glanced briefly at you before getting back to what they were doing.  
 _I guess they are unsure of how to behave with me either…_  
As the night proceeded, some drunken quarrels started to fire up here and there. Some pirates would face and fight, spurred by the mates.  
 _That’s my occasion._  
Moving quietly and swiftly, you could reach the stairs and make it to the basement, where the lifeboats probably were. But first, you had to spot the main members of the crew, to be sure not to run into them while slipping away.  
You walked around the deck, keeping yourself alongside the railing, searching the crowd with your sharp eyes.  
After a while, you were finally able to spot Kid, sat on a big table, surrounded by men, steaks and bottles.  
He looked majestic as always, bigger than anyone else, skin so clear it was almost glowing in the darkness, abruptly interrupted by the huge red scar. His goggles reflected the flames of the various fires set on the deck, as he threw his blood-red head back to laugh at something.  
You blinked, suddenly recovering from the few seconds you lost in contemplation.  
 _What the fuck is wrong with me? Let’s get out of here!_  
With a more careful look, you noticed Heat and Wire by his side.  
 _Good, they didn’t see me._  
Taking advantage of the fact that most pirates were at least twice your size, you slipped through the people easily unnoticed, getting closer to the biggest door.  
 _Okay, now I just need to spot–_  
«Navy-girl.»  
You froze at the voice muffled by the mask.  
 _…Killer._  
With a curled grimace on your lips, you tilted your head back.  
«Massacre Soldier. What a pleasure.»  
Killer looked at you, then slightly lifted his head to the door, then to you again.  
You faked your best grin.  
«Everything okay?»  
He seemed to ponder you question for an instant.  
«You do realize this is the first time I see you smiling, and it appears extremely suspicious, don’t you?»  
The smile immediately disappeared from your face.  
 _Am I the dumbest person ever? Answer: yes._  
The pirate chuckled.  
«It’s amazing how transparent you are. Maybe that’s why you get along with Kid so well, you two are alike.»  
«Get along?!» your jaw dropped at his statement «Are you insane? I am captive here!»  
«And this is why I was looking for you, to remind you.» he explained, not minding your scorn at all «Don’t try anything stupid. I’ll be watching you tonight, even if you can’t see me. You’d be dead before reaching that door. Kid knows it.»  
He explained it so casually he could have been explaining the recipe of the beef marinated in beer he made.  
Yet, scorn left your face while a sharp expression entered your features.  
«Did you hear me, marine?»  
«Yes sir.» you caustically replied.  
«Good. Enjoy the party.»  
The blond pirate walked away, getting engulfed by the crowd.  
Realizing your body tensed up during the dialogue, you fired a last glance at the door before moving your eyes away.  
There was no threat in Killer’s words, and that was the worst thing. He simply wanted to make you aware of the situation. In a twisted way, the pirate was actually trying to protect you. If he wanted you dead, like you thought, all he had to do was watching and waiting for you to reach the door handle, and then slashing you in half.  
Still, you felt frustration clotting in your chest.  
 _Fuck._  
«Navy giiiiiiiiirl!»  
A little group of pirates was waving their tankards in your directions, spilling drinks all around.  
You crossed your arms on your chest in annoyance.  
«What do you want?»  
«Come here! Have a drink with us!»  
They were all drunk enough to forget they didn’t know how to deal with you. Some of them were wasted already. A few men were passed out on the table.  
For some reason, it didn’t feel unsafe. It was not smart to join a team of huge drunk pirates, but you didn’t read any threat on their ugly faces.  
 _Well… why not, I guess. Not that I have something better to do, anyway._  
You left the railing and dived in the crowd, reaching the group that called for you. They seemed delighted by your decision, although the alcohol was probably a big part of their happiness.  
You carefully sat at the table, still glancing around.  
One of the pirates grabbed a new stein and filled it with a foamy brown liquid.  
«Here!» he claimed, banging it in front of you so harshly half of the liquid spurted on the table.  
«What are you doing, Aniku?» another drunk pirate scolded him «Don’t you see how small she is?! Do you want to kill her?»  
A third man burst in laughter.  
«Then the Captain will kill you, that’s for sure!»  
«But I can see why he wants to keep her around! She’s so cute!»  
One of them reached out and ruffled your hair with his big hand.  
«Hey!» you barked, hitting his arm away «Don’t touch me or I’ll kill you!»  
There was a second of silence, then thundering laughter exploded all around you again.  
«See? She’s also super fun!»  
You let out a deflated sigh, eyeing the tankard.  
«It’s not gonna drink itself, ya’know.»  
«I know! Leave me alone!»  
Apparently, they were so drunk you could have said anything, you were just able to trigger their amusement.  
The stinging scent of alcoholic drinks filled your nostrils as someone opened something stronger than beer.  
 _I really shouldn’t drink._  
 _I mean, when you’re captive on a pirate ship, getting drunk is never a good idea._  
 _But._  
 _I feel like I need it._  
 _I need it._  
 _So._  
 _Bad._  
«Hey, are you okay Navy-girl? Did that tankard do something bad to you?»  
Suddenly, you shoved the stein aside and grabbed the bottle of transparent liquid on the other side of the table.  
The pirates stopped their laugh.  
«Hey girl, watch out, that is some strong shit!»  
Giving them your middle finger, you brought the bottle to your mouth and eagerly started to drink it like it was water.  
 _Rum._  
 _Good._  
The men stared at you in silence as you took long sips of the drink.  
The bottle was half empty when you banged it back on the table, sighing loudly with pleasure.  
«God, I needed it!»  
They were looking at you as if your body was about to collapse.  
«A-Are you okay, girl?»  
You curled your nose at the pirate.  
«Of course! I am a marine, not some shitty pirate who can’t even stand a tot of alcohol!»   
«What?»  
An angry look appeared on the face of the biggest one.  
«No marine can handle this stuff like a pirate!»  
«Clearly you know nothing about marines.» you observed casually.  
«That’s it!» he blurted, grabbing the bottle «You and me, girl! Let’s see who’s right here!»  
«Hey, Booka! Are you insane? Look at her, she can’t have a drinking competition with you! What if she dies?»  
«Shut up, Thorin! Captain said we cannot fuck her, but he didn’t mention anything else!» he exclaimed, cutting the protests out.  
The other sat around, excited.  
«This will be fun!»  
The man sneered at you.  
«So, what’s your answer, Navy-girl?»  
You flashed him a bold smile.  
«Challenge accepted.»

 

Eustass Kid was eating and drinking heavily with his men. At the moment, he was coarsely laughing at Heat’s last romance story, which ended in tragedy, like all the stories before. Although everyone else seemed to find his love life very amusing, the bluette appeared depressed at his constant misfortune.  
«There’s nothing to laugh about…» he quietly observed.  
«Hem, captain?»  
A thin man from the lower ranks reluctantly approached the table.  
Heat, Wire and other core members glanced at him, making his voice grow even more unsteady.  
«Huh, I’m sorry to interrupt, b-but…»  
Kid finally turned his annoyed expression to him.  
«What?»  
The pirate gulped.  
«We, hum, we have a problem with the Navy-girl.»  
The captain’s glare suddenly became cold, making his heart skipping a beat. The atmosphere of the table changed immediately.  
«Explain.»  
«She, hum…»  
The man dropped his sweaty face to the wooden beams, gritting his teeth.  
«…she’s kicking our asses in a drinking contest.»

 

Killer leaned on the railing, observing the devastation you made around you.  
Half a dozen of pirates were scattered on and under the table, passed out or just vaguely conscious. Some of them were muttering nonsenses in their alcoholic waste.  
«Marry me, Navy-girl…»  
«Kill… me. Kill me now.»  
«How could this happen to meee…?»  
You burst in a cruel laugh, waving around your tankard and spilling the drink everywhere.  
The alcoholic dust flushed your cheeks and a plastered grin had taken form on your face.  
«Sooo? Is this the best you can do?»  
Another delighted giggle left your throat, and you took more sips from the stein. Some of the men still able to stand pulled back a little.  
«How can she still be drinking?!»  
«She must be some sort of demon or something!»  
«But it’s physically impossible! That amount of alcohol cannot fit in such a small body!»  
«Well, who’s next? No one?» you happily chimed, sneering at them «Looks like these Kid Pirates are not that big deal, after all. You’re all little cuties, aren’t ya?»  
The pirates growled at your laughter, but no one stepped in to challenge you again.  
Killer sighed, getting back to his feet.  
Normally, he never let himself involved in these kind of childish fights, but this time it was a little different. You were a prisoner, you were a marine and you were a woman. And you just insulted the name of the crew. He simply couldn’t stay and watch.  
The crowd that gathered cleared his passaged when they noticed him approaching. You followed their gazes, finally focusing your shaky vision on the tall blond man.  
«Oh, Massacre Soldier.» you smiled seductively at him, leaning your chin on your own shoulder «Are you my next challenger?»  
Seeing you like this, guard down for the alcohol, flushed cheeks, ruffled hair and crooked smile, Killer had to admit to himself that you looked quite attractive.  
Was it the reason why Kid hadn’t broken you yet? Or was it about your sharp tongue and your boldness?  
Maybe he was about to find out.  
However, before he could reach the table, a metallic hand leaned on his arm.  
Killer stopped, turning.  
«Kid?»  
The crowd fell silent.  
«Thanks for your concern, Killer. But when the pride of the crew is at sake, the captain must step in.»  
Without a word, the blond man moved aside to allow Eustass Kid to pass.  
Heat and Wire, along with the Mohican and basically everyone else, stood beside him.  
You watched him approaching and taking a seat in front of you, while all the other men circled the table.  
«Looks like I can’t leave a little birdie unwatched for a second.»  
You blinked through your blurred vision, trying to focus on his features. Not that those fire-red hair could go unnoticed.  
«Eustass “Captain” Kid. I’m honoured.» you smirked, leaning your chin on your wrist, still holding the half-filled tankard.  
Your movement made most of the eyes drop on your exposed neck.  
«Are you here to restore the name of your ship?»  
The redhead sighed in amusement.  
«The alcohol makes you even bolder. I like it.»  
He hinted at one of his men.  
«Bring here the good bottle.»  
The pirate frowned.  
«The good one? But captain, last time we opened it, three men almost died…»  
Kid expression faded in annoyance, and Wire pounded his spear on the floor.  
«The captain gave you an order.»  
The man gulped and rushed to the galley.  
You lifted one eyebrow.  
«The good one, uh? Sounds interesting.»  
«You’ll be smirking no more, I can assure you.»  
«Is that so. Let’s make things even better then.»  
You leaned on the table towards him, as the crew held its breath.  
«If I win, you let me go.»  
Kid’s expression was unreadable while he observed yours.  
«I see. And what if _I_ win?»  
You pulled back, shrugging, iper-confident in your binge.  
«Not gonna happen.»  
It was Kid’s turn to lean towards you now, his cruel smile shut your mouth.  
«If I win, I will take you. Tonight.» his sneer grew wider as your eyes broadened «How do you like it, birdie?»  
You swallowed, suddenly feeling unsure. In a moment, you became aware of all the gazes fixed on you.  
Kid extended his flesh hand toward you, to seal the terms.  
You quivered, eyes glued in his vicious amber orbs.  
A last lucid thought flashed in your shaky mind.  
 _This could be my only chance. And, by the way, he could rape me anytime._  
With a start, you abruptly reached out for his hand, grasping on it.  
«Deal.»  
An excited howl exploded all around you.

 

The last thing you remembered was collapsing and banging your forehead on the table. Hard.  
Alcohol was probably flowing in your veins in place of blood, by that moment.  
«THE NAVY-GIRL IS DOWN! CAPTAIN WINS!»  
Maybe the coarse laughter of Eustass Kid echoed in your ears immediately after. Or was it just your mind, playing with you?  
You never knew how long the blackout was. Maybe seconds, maybe hours.  
At some point, glimpses started to reach you again. They were shadows, voices, feelings. Everything was blurred and unsteady, as if you were living a dream. But at least you felt light, and the pain was gone.  
You were vaguely aware of the party still going on around you, the darkness of the night was wrapped on you like a protective blanket, still the numerous lights of the ship were illuminating the space. Just the ship, so crowded and alive, a tiny spot on a black silent sea.  
You were still buried in pirates’ howls and rough laughter, the alcohol was getting poured and they were having fun.  
There was one laugh that rumbled louder than the others, maybe because it rumbled through a torso, a torso you were leaning on. Its warmness contrasted with the coldness of something metallic around your waist. Not that it mattered, since you were inside a fur.  
You didn’t mind the sound or the vibrations it sent through your cheek though, it lulled you in and out your unconscious state.  
A blurry smile hovered on your lips.

«Bring some more!» Kid shouted, shaking his glass.  
«You really should stop.» Killer chuckled, hinting at your small figure on the redhead’s lap «The girl almost got you drunk.»  
«Shut up, Killer!» he huffed, emptying another tankard.  
«That’s a peaceful face for a prisoner.» Heat considered, eyeing your expression.  
Wire looked at all the men still lying wasted on the deck.  
«Such a big mess for such a small person.»  
«Right?» Kid grinned «What an interesting birdie we have here.»  
He pinched your cheek with his metallic fingers, tugging the skin. An annoyed expression curled your features as you unconsciously tried to bury your face deeper into his bare side. He let you go, welcoming you inside his fur with a sneer.  
«I still think she’s bad news.» Killer mumbled.  
«Then you should have let her try to flee and kill her.» stated Wire.  
Killer shrugged.  
«Maybe I should have.»

They were all surprised by how fast you started to slip out from your unconscious state. Not that you could be defined sober or lucid, but at least you were able to grasp the contest now.  
On the contrary, most of the pirates were now passed out all over the ship.  
«Well, it’s a pity you’re starting to wake up now, birdie. Show’s over.»  
An indistinct whining left your mouth as Kid threw your inert body on his shoulder, standing up.  
The last survivors of the night soon followed his example.  
«Captain?»  
The redhead turned to Heat before heading to his cabin. Heat’s sad eyes went to your nape then back to Kid.  
«Try not to break her.»  
Kid frowned at his words.  
«Since when are you such a softie, Heat?»  
The pirate didn’t reply and the captain turned away, making you bouncing lightly in the movement.  
«This is not a matter of your concern.» he said, before taking his leave.

_Shit!_  
You felt your body flying in the air, then, after a few extremely long seconds, you landed on a mattress.  
The lightness in your head began to swirl behind your eyes, along with the ceiling.  
 _Yep. I’m wasted._  
You tried to roll onto your stomach and lift, but it turned out to be somehow impossible and the sheets got in the way, so you just fell back a couple of times.  
The clumsy action triggered more giggles from Eustass Kid.  
Finally, with a superhuman effort, you managed to sit on the bed, back leaning against the wall.  
«I must say I’m impressed.» he commented approvingly «You took twice the alcohol my men took, and they’re down.»  
You grinned.  
«Your men are pussies.»  
He lifted an eyebrow he didn’t have.  
«You’re going to get yourself in trouble.»  
«I already did.»  
The drunken smile rested on your relaxed face.  
Kid started to undress for the night, throwing his fur on the armchair, followed by his vest.  
This time, you didn’t hide you face in a towel.  
Your eyes shamelessly travelled across his muscles and his scars, not quivering even when he removed his pants.  
«Like what you see?»  
You didn’t reply, raising your gaze on his amber one.  
The devilish smirk was back on his face. He approached the bed, standing in all his huge size.  
You focused really hard, forcing every cell of your body not to let you down, as you stood up on the mattress.  
You risked to slip twice, but finally managed to get on your feet.  
A few steps forward, and your gazes were almost at the same level. Almost.  
The smile on your face was gone.  
You took another step. You were close enough to feel the hot breath of the beast caressing your cheek now.  
Fixing your eyes in his, your fingers slowly reached the bottom edge of your tank top and you started to lift it, revealing your naked belly, then your torso.  
Suddenly, a strong metallic grip clenched around your wrist.  
You blinked in surprise, searching his expression.  
The redhead smile was gone too, he was completely serious now.  
«There’s no going back from the border you’re about to cross.» he hissed.  
You squinted at his blurred face.  
A wave of anxiety spread in your chest, but it was not just that. Something else was there, something that messed up with your guts.  
 _Excitement?_  
Kid waited a few more seconds to be sure his words made their way through your foggy mind, then his grip around your wrist loosened a little.  
One long moment came and passed.  
Eyes still locked into his, you lifted the fabric over your head, removing your top and throwing it aside.  
Then you proceeded to unbutton your shorts, without moving your gaze, but swallowing and parting your lips a bit to allow more air to reach your lungs.  
The zip was undone, and you let the shorts slide down your legs.  
You stood in your underwear in front of Eustass “Captain” Kid, shaking lightly, but your eyes were firm.  
The devilish smirk bent the beast’s lips.  
He attacked you before you could realize it.  
His metallic hand dragged you harshly against his hard body, the other dived in your hair. His mouth claimed your lips, burning and biting. His tongue forced his way inside without asking for permission.  
Your mind was slowed down, so it took you maybe more time than necessary to understand what was happening, and you give yourself some extra seconds to listen to your feelings.  
But you didn’t understand a thing, so you just decided to fight back.  
Your tongue began to oppose resistance, and although he immediately made it clear he could crush your defence without effort, he soon began to toy with it.  
Your fingers automatically reached for his hair.  
You didn’t realize how much you were longing for it until your hands touched his messy locks.

 

_«Don’t forget they’re pirates.» you stated coldly «they’re rubbish who scamper through the seas terrifying innocent people, and we have to wipe them out.»_

_«No buts. This is our duty as marines, and they don’t deserve anything but revulsion.»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: night 6
> 
> Where you do something for the first time, and then you freak out.


	9. Night 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank you for all the love you expressed for this work. I adore One Piece and I love writing, you guys just make everything worth it.

_Despite your best effort to keep a neutral expression, an enthusiastic grin entered you features, uninvited but unavoidable._  
 _The contour of Marineford appeared on the horizon, between the waves._  
 _The old bicycle squeaked on the ice, the white broad back obstructing most of your view, like all the days before._  
 _«Alright girl, we’re almost there.»_  
 _Aokiji’s deep voice amplified your excitement._  
 _«Yes!» the young you whispered._  
 _«Now, there’s just one thing.»_  
You blinked at his back.  
 _«No more talking about the One Piece. It was okay since it was just you and me now, but people here don’t like it. It’s a pirate thing.»_  
 _«Oh.»_  
 _It was all you could say. You didn’t even realize you went on over and over about it. You never had other people to talk to before, and Aokiji probably knew that, so he didn’t stop you._

_Marineford’s bay was crowded with ships and soldiers in uniform with serious faces._  
 _You felt small when you first laid your foot on it, but the Admiral’s wide presence kept you inside an invisible safe zone._  
 _«It won’t be easy girl, you’ll go through a very hard training. You’ll have to prove you’re strong enough.»_  
 _You suddenly stopped walking._  
I was never strong enough.  
 _When he noticed, Aokiji stopped as well, turning to you._  
 _Your eyes were glued to the cement of the dock. He sighed._  
 _You felt him getting closer and, suddenly, a large hand rested on your head._  
 _The warmness of the touch spread down to your face and deeper, inside your chest, lighting something safe and soft in your emptiness._  
 _«I know you’ll be fine.»_  
 _He didn’t say anything else, and resumed walking immediately after, with you hobbling behind to keep up with his long steps._  
_During the following years, hard moments came and passed. You were convinced you were going to die, you were absolute trash, you were lost several times._  
 _But every time it felt it was too much, you thought about his hand on your head._  
 _He never touched you again, not that way. No one did._  
 _It was your only memory of warmness, and it was enough to push you through hell._

 

There was no way you could escape Eustass Kid.  
He used his metallic arm to trap you against his body, while his blazing lips devoured yours.  
And you were answering.  
Grasped on his blood-red locks, you were divided between the need of air and the battle you were fighting (and losing) against his tongue.  
His flesh hand suddenly grabbed your hair, giving a painful tug and tearing off your face from his.  
The beast attacked your neck. When his teeth made contact with your sensitive skin, a thousands shivers roamed through your body, and you felt a squeeze somewhere in your lower abdomen.  
A tormented gasp escaped your mouth while you instinctively tried to tilt your head and close your exposed neck, but his hand in your hair wouldn’t let you.  
With an abrupt push, he banged you against the wall, climbing over the bed.  
The impact made you cough.  
«I told you, no going back.» he blew in your ear, his hot breath giving you goose bumps.  
The booze was still pumping in your veins.  
He kept on sucking and nibbling at your neck, lowering then down to your chest.  
The alcohol was mostly in control of your body.  
Your arms encircled his large head, fingers messing with his hair, while your torso was rubbing against his scarred muscles.  
You bit your lips trying to muffle the sounds, but a loud moan escaped when his flesh hand groped your butt cheek.  
«Sweet.» he sneered against your skin.  
Without effort, he lifted your legs around his waist, making you fall on the mattress.  
The sudden movement made you almost lose consciousness, given your dizzy state.  
He loomed over you, three times your size.  
You blinked, trying to focus on his features despite your blurred vision.  
Consciousness briefly hit you back when you felt his finger hooking at you bra.  
He tore it off from you and threw it across the cabin.  
For the first time in your life you were completely exposed in front of a man.  
And not a common man.  
The devilish smile of Eustass Kid was finally clear in front of your eyes.  
Your arms jerked around you to cover your breasts, but he was quicker, catching your wrist and pinning them above your head with his metallic hand.  
«I don’t think so, birdie.»  
Breathing was hard now. Your chest was rising and lowering too fast.  
His fucking smile never bent.  
He took his time, the bastard, drinking your fear, tasting your sweated flushed expression.  
Kid stared at you right in the eyes as he pinched your left nipple with thumb and index finger, rolling it between them.  
A ragged moan invaded your mouth.  
«My, my, is this Navy girl sensitive…»  
You grit your teeth as he continued to titillate you with his free hand, his mocking lips inches from your face, delighted by your helpless squirming.  
When you finally turn your face aside to escape his eyes, his cruel laugh exploded in your ears.  
Immediately after, his mouth closed on your other breast.  
There was no way you could hold the moans back anymore, and the alcohol had still power on you, so you finally let them flow freely.  
This turned Kid on even more.  
He grabbed your panties and tore them apart as well.  
You stiffened and wriggled when you felt his finger tracing your entrance, but at the same time a powerful inner twitch made you shiver.  
You didn’t know your body was capable of it.  
You were terrified and at the same time longed madly for his touch.  
«Looks like this birdie is wet already.»  
He came back to your face, which was now a blushing mess of moans.  
«Suck.» he ordered, pushing his finger inside your mouth.  
His bossy attitude woke your pride up, so you bit him.  
Kid hissed in pain, retracting his hand.  
Despite the sweat, you were able to offer him a blurred cheeky smile.  
«Kiss my ass, Eustass.»  
«I will _bite_ your ass, Navy girl.»  
He pulled back long enough to throw his remaining clothes away.  
«You’re in no position to play bold anymore.»  
You saw his hard member and you froze.  
 _That_ thing was supposed to enter inside of you?  
He burst in laughter at your pale expression.  
«You should see your face now! Poor little virgin marine.»  
Kid pushed you down the mattress.  
Among fear, excitement and binge, you were not able to tell apart your emotions.  
«Let’s see.»  
The redhead pushed a finger inside you and you screamed.  
Pain and pleasure shook your body.  
«Shit!» Kid hissed «I almost feel sorry for you.»  
Another finger joined the first, and you gasped loudly. He then began to move them inside you.  
The intense sensations were fighting inside your body, making you almost lose your grip on reality.  
You failed to notice Kid’s features wrinkling as he tried to restrain his mad need to enter you right away and feeling those hot tight walls closing around him.  
He did something else instead.  
Retracting his fingers, he grabbed your knees, brusquely pulling them over his shoulders.  
A brief shout escaped your throat and you looked at him.  
Seeing his lips so close to your womanhood made your toes curl.  
Hands deep in your hips, he attacked your clitoris first.  
The pleasure hit you like an opponent you couldn’t fight.  
If there was some hope the whole crew didn’t hear you yet, you wiped it out by that moment.  
«Yes birdie, scream. Let everyone know who you belong to.»  
Kid licked and sucked your most sensitive part without mercy. His tongue teased your entrance and got inside, making sure to touch everything.  
_Oh god oh shit oh fuck._  
Something was about to burst in your lower abdomen, and its intensity scared you.  
«E-Eustass!» you managed to gasp among your moans «I’m gonna…!»  
He stopped just for a second, enough for you to hear his whisper.  
«Kid. My name is Kid.»  
Then he came back on you, more vicious than before, and there was nothing you could do to avoid the powerful orgasm that shook your body.

The last wave of pleasure had you abandoned on the bed, panting and emptied from every energy.  
You couldn’t oppose any resistance when the redhead pirate climbed over you, his cold arm sneaking between the mattress and your back, pressing your body against his burning one.  
Before you realized it, your arms were around his neck. You vaguely felt the difference on his skin when your fingers passed above his scar.  
«My turn now.» he huskily said against the crook of your neck.  
You sensed his shaft lined with your entrance, wet and dilated from the orgasm, and tried to swallow the knot in your throat.  
_Crap._  
Kid entered you with a fluid movement, and your shout was voiceless.  
The sharp pain split your blurred mind in half.  
You dived your nails and your teeth in the marble muscles of his shoulders.  
« _Fuck!_ » he hissed, as his fingers dived in your sides, flesh and metal.  
He didn’t let you the time to adjust to the invasion.  
The truth was he waited long enough. He played nice long enough. He wasn’t able to restrain himself anymore.  
At least that’s what he thought.  
Because Kid would have broken you if he really let himself go in that moment.  
One last thought flashed through his mind. He had time, you weren’t going anywhere soon.  
He began to thrust inside and outside you.  
Not full force, but enough for your insanely tight space to drive him crazy.  
Tears were running freely on your cheeks as blood was running down your thighs.  
You grasped on him for your life while he repeatedly stabbed you.  
You could feel it, the far, bitter pleasure behind all that pain, when Kid hit a particular spot inside you. It was just too soon to really enjoy it.  
« _Birdie_ »  
You grit your teeth, struggling to raise your wet lips against his ear.  
«My name is [Y/n].» you growled, resisting the urge to scream for a moment.  
His hand went in your hair, pressing you further against him.  
Kid buried his face in your neck.  
«[Y/n]!» Kid hissed, before cumming inside you.

You laid on the bed, unable to move, pain pulsating inside and a widening stain of blood under you.  
Kid slumped by your side, catching his breath.  
«You alive, Navy-girl?» he sneered.  
You closed your eyes.  
«Barely?»  
The pain sent a surge up to your spine and your expression wrinkled.  
The redhead got up with a groan.  
His metallic fingers grabbed your arm, forcing you up too. Your head was extremely dizzy.  
«What the fuck…?» you gasped.  
The captain threw your exhausted body on his shoulder and entered the bathroom, dropping you in the tub.  
You squeaked in pain as a gush of blood dripped between your legs.  
Kid turned on the cold water and the waterfall hit you on the head.  
«FUCK! It’s freezing!» you cried, trying to get out, but he lazily pushed you back.  
«Let me go!» you snarled, hugging yourself to conserve a little body heat and doing your best to escape the icy water.  
It wasn’t long before your body began to shake from the cold. You didn’t even notice the pain was actually toning down.  
The redhead rolled his amber eyes, then stepped in the tub, encircling your little figure with his real arm and bringing you against his muscles.  
You stiffened.  
Then you realized he was warm.  
The cold water was diminishing the burning pain between your thighs, while he was preventing you to freeze.  
Slowly, you leaned your forehead against his torso, brushing his scar with your fingers.  
Somehow, Aokiji’s hand came back to your mind, your only memory of warmness.  
_Aokiji._  
 _The marines._  
 _Fuck!_  
The cold water finally sobered you up.  
_Wait._  
 _What have I done?_  
 _I’m not a virgin anymore._  
 _I had sex. I had sex with a pirate._  
 _A pirate._  
 _Eustass fucking Kid. 470 millions bounty. The man who holds me captive. A sadist. A murderer._  
Your eyes widened and you wiggled out from his grab, jumping out of the tub.  
«Stay away from me!» you uttered «Oh shit, oh shit… what did I do?»  
You wandered around the room, dripping water and blood all over, until you huddled in a corner, sliding on the floor.  
«What did I do? Why?» you whined. Tears gathered in your eyes and you took your head between your hands.  
Inside your mind, everything was cold and confused. It felt like you fucked up ten years of your life forever, like you betrayed yourself, what you fought for and the only person you cared about.  
«Kill me, kill me now.» you heard your voice saying, and it didn’t even sound like your voice.  
Everything was getting blurred again. It hurt so badly. Breathing was hard, then impossible.  
You punched your chest, trying to convince your lungs to expand.  
Suddenly, you were suffocating.  
Two huge hands pressing your head against the wall stopped your incoherent movements.  
«[Y/n].»  
Hearing your name made you fix your lost eyes on Kid’s amber iris.  
His reptilian expression was threatening.  
«Do you prefer me to rape and torture you until nothing of your body is left? I can always do that. Maybe it will feel right then, what do you think?»  
You blinked several times, trying to swallow.  
His harsh words somehow had a calming effect on your tormented mind. It made sense.  
Your body stopped shaking, and air came back into your chest.  
Slowly, you shook your head.  
Kid let you go.  
«Good. Because weakness makes me wanna throw up, and I just fucked you.»  
You stretched a hand and lightly patted his shoulder.  
«Not quite the way to talk to a lady yet, but you’ve got potential.» you murmured.  
The captain blinked, then his devilish smirk curled his lips.  
«Here’s the cheeky bitch I was waiting for.»  
Your mind was drained and your body felt sore. He picked you up from the floor, but you had passed out already.

The sensation of strong arms lifting and moving you woke you up.  
All your limbs were numb, and the stinging pain in your vagina was still there.  
«Yes, Heat, put her on the couch.»  
You gently landed on something soft.  
 _Fuck, even my head hurts._  
The sun was already high in the sky, and the coarse voices of the pirates were coming from the deck.  
It took a while for your eyes to get used to the light, but you were finally able to distinguish the small figure of the doctor, bent on the big stain of blood on the sheets, and Heat’s imposing outline.  
The bluette was staring at you. His expression looked… bitter?  
«What?» you asked, sounding weaker than you wanted.  
A resentful sigh came from the doctor.  
You followed their gazes, now both on the blood on the bed.  
«Oh. No. I think you misunderstood.» you mumbled, lifting your head from the couch.  
They looked at each other then turned to you with an interrogative light in their glare.  
A soft dust of pink coloured your cheeks and you lowered your eyes.  
«It was… kinda consensual.»  
Heat’s eyebrows knitted together as the doctor’s mouth was deformed in a perfect “O”. But every trace of bitterness disappeared from their faces.  
The doctor was the first to overcome the shock.  
«I see. Well, it’s better for everyone, isn’t it? Now get out, Heat, I need to visit her anyway.»  
«O-Of course.»  
The pirate walked to the door, maybe a little too fast, but he turned on the doorstep.  
«I…»  
You frowned at him, confused. He changed his mind and shook his head.  
«Call me if you need anything.» he said, closing the door behind his back.


	10. Day 6

_The Navy won, there was no doubt about it._  
 _The pirates were retreating, Fire Fist Ace was dead, Whitebeard was about to die._  
 _Yet, the marines were chasing the losers and slaughtering them without mercy, drunk with the excitement of the battle, leaving comrades behind._  
_A small group of injured running pirates was amplified through the gunsight of your rifle._  
 _You observed them for a few seconds, finger on the trigger. Then, you quietly lowered your weapon._  
_The war was over._  
 _You turned your back to the front and walked away._  
 _«Hey, you sniper! Why did you stop?! Go on, take down as many pirates as you can!»_  
 _It was a Rear admiral you didn’t know who yelled at you. His face was purple and he spitted an abnormal quantity of saliva._  
 _You simply stuck your index finger at him. His dilated pupils grew wider._  
 _«How do you dare…»_  
 _Not paying attention to him, you collected an abandoned coat from the ground and took a few more steps._  
 _There it was, Fire Fist’s lifeless body._  
 _You carefully place the coat on it, to protect him from the surrounding battle._  
 _He may have been your enemy, but he was a brave young man. If so many pirates showed up to fight and risk their life for him, he must have been something._  
 _Even if you were far from the fleeing crews, a hostile movement startled behind you._  
 _You hand immediately grabbed the rifle._  
 _It was the Rear admiral from before._  
 _He was attacking you, lost in his bloodthirsty frenzy._  
 _«What the fuck!» you hissed, not sure how to react._  
 _Could you shoot him down? Did you want to?_  
 _Luckily, dense smoke engulfed him before you could do anything, pushing him against the ground._  
 _«Down, you idiot!» Smoker’s coarse voice barked._  
 _The Vice admiral materialized between you and the attacker._  
 _«Damn this war…»_  
 _«Thanks, Vice admiral Smoker.»_  
 _He turned to you. His gaze moved from your face to Fire Fist’s body, then back on your eyes._  
 _«You truly are Aokiji’s direct subordinate.»_  
 _The risk of a stray smile crawling on your lips was never higher._

The doctor visited you and applied some of his magical unguents on your wounds.  
At first your inner walls burnt a little, but a relieving feeling spread immediately after.  
He also checked your other injuries and he looked satisfied.  
«I’m impressed. You heal real fast.»  
«Luckily.» you replied, putting your clothes back on.  
Or what was left of them, anyway. You didn’t have a bra anymore, for example.  
You tried to climb down the sofa and walk around the cabin. It still hurt, but it was much better. You were slightly limping though.  
The doctor chuckled, amused, and you shot him the death glare.  
«Don’t.»  
«Sorry, Navy-girl. You’re lucky, though. I bet the captain was gentle… well, for his standards at least. Which is amazing.»  
You rolled your eyes while he changed the sheets on the bed.  
«Please, tell me more about it.»  
«I think you don’t really get how lucky you were, but that’s okay. You were a virgin, weren’t you?»  
Your eyebrows knitted together.  
«How…?»  
«Girl, I just looked into your vagina trying to fix that mess at the best of my possibilities without stitches.»  
«Oh. Right. I thought that could be a typical vagina after a night with Eustass Kid.»  
«Yeah, it’s not like I check every vagina he visits.»  
«Can we stop it, please? This conversation is getting uncomfortable.»  
He shrugged.  
After he was done with the bed, you let yourself roll on the mattress.  
«Aren’t you coming out today?»  
«To have the whole crew staring at me limping after what they heard tonight? No thanks.»  
«You may have a point there.» he hummed «You should have breakfast though.»  
At the thought of food, your stomach growled. You sighed.  
«I really don’t feel like going now. I’ll eat later.»  
«Do whatever you want.»

Meanwhile, the higher ranks of the crew were having breakfast in the galley.  
«I talked with the navigator, earlier. We should reach an island soon.» Killer communicated.  
Kid was in a good mood that morning, it was not difficult to guess why. Mainly because everyone heard it vividly during the night, and it wasn’t really necessary to guess.  
He nodded approvingly with his mouth full of food.  
Wire lifted his bored gaze from his plate.  
«Where are you going with that food, Heat?»  
The blue-haired pirate stopped on the doorstep.  
«I feel like eating outside.» he quietly stated, before taking his leave.  
The Mohican laughed, spitting bread all over the table.  
«He’s always been a softie.» Wire sighed.  
Killer stared at Kid from behind the mask, but the captain didn’t show any reaction.

You were dozing off on the bed when someone knocked.  
«Uh, yeah?» you replied, not sure of what you were doing. You were a prisoner after all, why should someone bother knocking before getting in?  
Jen’s smiling face flashed through your mind and your heart missed a beat.  
Heat stepped inside, carrying a dish full of food, and closed the door behind him.  
He placed the plate on the night table beside you and crossed his arms on his muscular chest.  
You glared at the eggs and meat.  
«Is it poisoned?»  
He blinked.  
«What? No.»  
«Then why are you bringing me food?»  
«Because you need it.»  
As simple as that.  
Still suspicious, you stretched an arm and brushed the fork with your fingers.  
«No, there’s gotta be something.» you whispered, more to yourself than to Heat.  
_Oh, fuck. Maybe he wants to rape me too!_  
The sudden thought hit you like a cold slap and, before you could realize it, you had flattened against the wall.  
The pirate frowned.  
«What’s wrong?»  
«What do you want?»  
He tilted his head to the side, letting a waterfall of blue hair sliding on his bare shoulder.  
«Are you afraid, Navy-girl?»  
A frustrated grimace entered your features.  
True, you spoke with Heat a few times before, but you were never alone in a close space with the huge guy. Plus, your head felt still dizzy from the previous night, and not being entirely lucid scared you.  
«What do you think?» you hissed, your sharp eyes glued to his «I’m your prisoner here.»  
The puzzled look on his face didn’t quiver.  
«Yeah, but you still need to eat.»  
Again, as simple as that.  
«Why do you even care?»  
He shrugged.  
«Just eat, woman. Killer made it, and he’s pretty good with that shit.»  
The smell of the food was extremely inviting, actually.  
Hesitant, you approached the plate and swallowed a fork of eggs.  
They were delicious.  
_Oh, the hell with that!_  
In less than two minutes, the plate was empty. You didn’t know you were that hungry.  
Heat’s expression didn’t really changed, but you got the feeling he was satisfied.  
You glanced at him from under your eyelashes.  
«Uh, thanks I guess.»  
«You’re welcome.»  
Heat took the dish back and left the room.  
_Just like that?_  
 _So much for the bloodthirsty Kid Pirates._

_The sunset painted Water 7 with soft shades of orange and pink. The dying sunbeams were mirrored on the waterfalls and all the pools the Aqua Laguna left behind._   
_A huge banquet was taking place in the middle of the island, filled with citizens, shipwrights and pirates._   
_You were lazily waiting on the fringe of the city, leaned against the walls, the rifle loosely hanging from your shoulder._   
_Everyone was at the party, so it was quiet there._   
_«You’re late.» you commented, when a tall figure finally emerged from the buildings._   
_Aokiji rubbed the back of his head._   
_«Yeah, sorry ‘bout that.»_   
_You shrugged._   
_After so many years by his side, there were things that didn’t bother you anymore._   
_The two of you walked till Dock 1, where the big bike was._   
_«You let the pirates go again, didn’t you? Even after all that mess in Enies Lobby.»_   
_«There were too many civilians to carry on an attack.»_   
_You shook your head._   
_«You’re a softie, Aokiji-sensei.»_   
_«And you are a troublesome little woman.»_   
_He sat on his bike and you mounted behind, your back turned to his like you used to sit, your legs swinging freely near the water as he started to pedal._   
_«Make sure not to fall.» he huffed._   
_You had never fallen once, yet he said it every time._

When you woke up again, the sun was almost down.  
It wasn’t strange your body and mind were so drained you needed all those hours of sleep.  
The burning between your legs was back, but not too violent, you could definitely deal with it.  
Getting out of the bed, you limped to the bathroom to have a quick wash, then looked around the cabin for clean intact clothes.  
The task was not as easy at it sounded. The crazy redhead had ripped off too many items the night before.  
You gulped at the thought, feeling your cheeks heating up.  
_No, don’t think about what happened now. You’re not lucid enough to blame or forgive yourself._  
 _Right now, I must just focus on survival and getting off this ship alive._  
You managed to find some shorts and a tank top that resisted Eustass’ passage and put them on.  
The limping was okay.  
You didn’t feel comfortable walking on a deck full of pirates with no bra on, but fucking Eustass Kid had almost no shirt you could borrow.  
_Freakin show off._  
He did have bandannas he usually wore around his waist, so you wrapped one of them around your chest, under the tank. Better than nothing.  
You took a deep breath, a hand pressed on the door.  
Of course you could hide till tomorrow, but what for? The captain was likely to return for the night, and he would have laughed at you for your cowardice, before probably taking your body again.  
You didn’t want to give him the satisfaction.  
With a last grunt, you brusquely opened the door and stepped out.

The evening air was refreshing.  
Despite that being the New World, you had been lucky with the weather the past few days.  
At first, you had a little hope to go unnoticed while covering the way from the cabin to the galley, but soon enough an outburst of laughter and whistles engulfed you.  
«OI, NAVY-GIRL! We heard you had your fun last night!»  
«Pirates are not that bad anymore, are they?»  
«How was our captain? I bet you never met something that glorious among your pussy marines fellow.»  
You lowered your blushing face, letting your hair cover your flustered expression and walking quickly.  
_Don’t listen, they’re filthy pirates, who cares about them!_  
«Your stride is not so steady, isn’t it?»  
 _Don’t reply._  
«You screamed like a cat in heat!»  
 _Don’t. Fucking. Reply._  
«Please, let us have a replay tonight!»  
«The little marine girl discovered the pirate’s taste, uh?»  
«Girl, if you want to try different colours other than red, you can always come to–»  
«SHUT THE FUCK UP!»  
Your scream was so sudden and so furious, they actually did.  
«WHEN I’LL BE BACK TO THE HEADQUARTER, I’LL HAVE YOU ALL EXECUTED WITH YOUR SMALL PENIS CRUCIFIED ON YOUR FOREHEAD!»  
Most of the pirates widened their eyes and clutched their mouth.  
You shot fire glares at them.  
The result had been impressing.  
Something was not right though.  
You expected the pirates to burst in laughter a few seconds after. Yet, they didn’t.  
Then you noticed.  
A huge shadow was hovering above you from behind.  
«Well, that’s an interesting image. I’d like to know more about it.»  
_…_  
 _Well, shit._  
You slowly turned to Eustass Kid.  
He was majestic as always, and extremely close. An amused sadistic smile was lingering on his dark lips.  
The flashes of the night violently flew in your mind, uninvited.  
Seen his clear scarred muscles again triggered the image of them slamming against your body. That mouth was all over you, those fingers titillated your nipples, his head between your legs…  
You couldn’t avoid a shiver.  
He noticed ( _OF COURSE_ he noticed), and his smile grew bigger.  
«Y-You too, Eustass. You’ll be joining them.»  
«Aw, will I, my blushing tiny prisoner?»  
A surge of rage shook your body, and your eyes jerked back up, a blazing glare meeting his.  
The captain licked his lips.  
«Yes, be angry, birdie. I like it.»  
A sudden heat invaded your cheeks. Again.  
_Why? Why am I blushing like a maiden in front of this hateful man?_  
 _Just because he took my virginity?_  
Uh-oh, wrong thought. It didn’t help the blush at all.  
You didn’t trust your voice, so you did one of the few things you could rely on since you were a little orphan on a shitty island.  
You stuck your middle finger at him.  
The pirates behind you held their breath.  
Eustass Kid tilted his head to the side.  
His metallic hand slowly reached for your finger.  
When his metal grip closed on it, you realized it was like a thin toothpick among steel beams.  
You swallowed as he twisted it a little.  
_Will he break it?_  
He twisted it more, and a painful groan threatened to escape your lips.  
Yet you sealed your mouth and locked your firm eyes on his.  
He smiled. Then gave a final curt bend.  
Not enough to break it, but enough to make you squeak.  
«Don’t try to die so hard, birdie, I still have plans for you.» he sneered, letting you go.  
You retracted your hand.  
«A gentleman, as always.» you hissed.  
«Well, I _will_ offer you a gentleman’s suggestion.»  
He discovered his teeth in a snarl.  
«That band you’re wearing on your breasts. You may wanna put it around your neck, unless you like to show off the fun we had last night.»  
_The fun…?_  
Eustass Kid took off, lazily waving at you. The rest of the crew burst in laughter.  
You fingers quickly passed on the sweaty skin of your neck and chest, as you tried your best to have a look.  
_Crap. Fuck. Shit._  
There was no mirror in his bathroom, but still, how could you be so naïve?! Of course you were covered in bites and red halos.  
_Seriously, fuck my life._  
You shot a fierce glare to the pirates who were still having their fun at your expense, but it didn’t work anymore.  
Luckily, the galley was near.  
You jumped inside, slamming the door behind you.  
«Good evening to you too.»  
You started, then threw the same furious glance at Killer.  
At least he was the only one inside.  
The Massacre Soldier briefly observed you. He couldn’t contain a low chuckle.  
«What.»  
«Nothing. Are you hungry?»  
«Yes, Massacre Soldier, and I like how you casually asked me.» you huffed, dropping on a chair «As I liked how your captain casually almost broke my finger.»  
«He _almost_ broke your finger?»  
Killer placed a plate filled with meat stew on the table. You eyed it.  
«It’s not poisoned. I’m not you.»  
You eyes flicked up to his mask.  
«Do you usually cook for the whole crew?»  
«Just for the top ranks and just if I feel like it. Those are leftovers.»  
They tasted awfully good though.  
Killer leaned against the kitchen, arms crossed.  
«You know, “almost” is not a common word in Kid’s vocabulary.»  
It took a while for you to reconnect his words. You pushed the empty dish aside.  
«Why is everyone on this ship suggesting I’m a lucky person?»  
It was disturbing to talk with a mask. The Massacre Soldier was definitely someone you had to keep an eye on, if you wanted to survive.  
«You know, the night we took you captive, I didn’t expect you to see the light again. And here you are.»  
Your fists closed on the table.  
«What are you going to do with me?»  
«You’re in no position to ask questions, marine.» Killer pointed to the sink, filled with dirty dishes «Clean this mess.»  
You grimaced as the pirate reached the door.  
«Massacre Soldier.»  
He stopped.  
Your eyes were glued on the wood of the table.  
«Will Eustass Kid kill me, in the end?»  
Killer turned to you.  
«I don’t know.»  
He closed the door behind his back.

Dozens of cleaned dishes later (and an equal number of curses), you left the galley.  
It was dark, and the sea was getting agitated, so most of the pirates were busy complying the orders of the navigators.  
They didn’t pay attention to you, at least, so you sneaked back in the cabin.  
Once inside, your gaze fell on the big bed.  
What about now? Were you supposed to sleep beside the super rookie from now on? Did he expect you to welcome him inside you every night? Could you really refuse?  
The crooked smirk on his purple lips fired in your head.  
Did you _want_ to refuse?  
_Or do I want to be naked in front of those sadistic blazing eyes?_  
 _Or do I want him to touch me again? Is my body eager to discover what kind of feelings he can trigger on me?_  
Aokiji’s words resounded in your ears.

_“Don’t let them get close to you.”_

Am. I. Choking.

You stormed in the bathroom, frantically heading to the sink, and slapped yourself with a handful of cold water, swallowing big sip of air.  
You waited till your breath was regular again.  
«It’s okay, [Y/n].» you whispered to yourself «You’re just having a massive case of Banaro syndrome*. Perfectly understandable.»  
Sudden noises from the outside caught your attention. Looked like there was some more hustle on the deck.  
You went back in the cabin to better hear. The lookout’s yell reached you.  
«SHIP! SHIP APPROACHING!»  
_Enemies again?_  
You grabbed the doorknob, ready to join another battle, but the following words that were screamed made you freeze on your place.  
«IT’S A MARINE WARSHIP!»


	11. Night 7 - part one

How many seconds had passed since you heard the lookout? Minutes? Hours?  
You didn’t move from your position, hand on the doorknob, your gaze fixed in the void.  
What was the best course of action?  
A sudden thought flashed through your mind.  
_They will lock me in if I don’t get out now._  
Honestly, that was the first thing the pirates should have done, having a marine prisoner on the ship.  
You grit your teeth.  
_Get out, [Y/n], get out now!_  
Swallowing, you forced yourself to open the door and step in the stormy night.  
The rain was pouring over the deck, and the wind was howling among the sails. Angry waves were violently rolling the ship back and forth.  
The men were screaming to communicate, most of them running around to fetch the weapons for the battle, the others taking care of the steadiness of the ship.  
You allowed yourself to glance around for a second, hoping to spot someone from the top ranks. You needed to know where Eustass, Killer, Heat and Wire were, at least.  
But you also had no time to lose.  
In the roaring darkness, you couldn’t distinguish the warship on the horizon.  
They had to see you. To know you were alive.  
You had to hide and wait for the right chance to go past the pirates’ line.  
Two men near you turned to your direction.  
_Time’s up, [Y/n]._  
Taking advantage of a particularly powerful wave, you jerked starboard, trying to vanish in the rain.  
And you managed to make more or less three steps.  
A strong arm appeared out of nowhere, wrapping around your waist, while a big hand was harshly pressed against your mouth.  
The grip was sudden and steel, you didn’t even have the time to realize it.  
You were moved with impressive speed, the air and rain running through your locks as the deck flashed in front of your eyes. Then you rose.  
Never in your life you had climbed the main mast so quickly. Seeing the ship getting far, you unconsciously grasped on the arm secured around your torso.

Once inside the crow’s nest, your captor dropped you on the floor.  
You slid away, immediately to your feet, a fierce expression deforming your features.  
Killer closed the small door behind him.  
«Massacre Soldier! Let me go.» you hissed, furious.  
He didn’t even listen to you, hinting towards the sea with his masked head. The rain was pounding against the glasses.  
You followed the direction. It was visible now.  
It was a common warship, but still pretty imposing on the stormy sea.  
Your mouth was suddenly dried at the sight of the Navy sail.  
You closed the distance to the window, pressing your forehead on the glass.  
Killer stood beside you.  
His presence was usually discreet, but in that moment you could feel all his threatening combat power. Even if he had a neutral attitude towards you, the appearance of your original party suddenly made you his enemy again.  
Without a word, he handed you a telescope.  
You snatched it from his grip and focused on the deck of the warship.  
At first, all you could see were a bunch of unknown marines running on the deck. You frantically scanned the whole ship.  
You throat clenched when you caught a glimpse of bright pink hair.  
Killer noticed your gasp.  
«A friend of yours?»  
You slowly lowered the telescope.  
«A good marine.» you answered, your eyes fixed on the dark ship.  
«Tell me about him.»  
You turned to Killer, a resolute expression on your face, and pressed the telescope against his muscular chest. He took it back.  
«No.»  
A dense silence fell on the nest.  
«He’s coming at us maximum speed. He wants to engage.»  
Your eyebrows had a twitch.  
«Tell me about his strengths, and I promise his death will be quick. If Kid catches him, it’s probable he’ll slaughter him forcing you to watch.»  
You put all you had in keeping a neutral expression.  
Killer gave you a few more seconds, then nodded.  
«Very well then.»  
With his super human speed, he grabbed your wrist and, before you could blink, you were handcuffed to a hook on the mast.  
«WHA…!»  
The blond then extracted a gagball.  
You desperately tugged on your restrain.   
«Killer, please!» you chocked «Just let me go! No one has to die tonight!»  
«I’m sorry, girl.»  
You trashed around, trying to kick him and avoid being silenced, but it was no use. He easily held you in place and shoved the gagball in your mouth.  
All your squirming and muffled screams were useless.  
The pirate observed you for a moment before heading to the door.  
«It will be over soon.» he whispered.

 

«Captain! Do we have to prepare the cannons?»  
«No.» Coby crossed his arms, gaze on the pirate ship «[Y/n]’s safety is our top priority. We need to get as close as possible.»  
Hermeppo grimaced, leaning beside him as the marine saluted and left.  
«This was an awful idea, Coby.»  
«We’ve already been through this.»  
«It’s the _Kid Pirates_ we’re talking about!» the blond uttered.  
The captain grit his teeth.  
« _Exactly!_ How can you sleep at night, knowing that our friend is held captive by those monsters?»  
«I really try my best not to think about it.» Hermeppo groaned «It’s been a week! I know you don’t wanna hear it, but at this point she’s probably–»  
«Enough!» Coby snapped, hitting the railing with his fist «No one forced you to come. This is a volunteer mission, after all.»  
The other pouted, hurt.  
«She was also my friend, ya know? I can’t allow Eustass Kid to take you down too.»  
The pinkette’s face softened a bit.  
«Don’t talk about her like she’s already gone. I know she’s not.»  
«Can you sense her with your haki?»  
Coby nodded.  
«Now that we’re close, I’m sure. She’s still on that ship.»  
«Alongside with Eustass “Captain” Kid, the Massacre Soldier and all those sadist pirates.»  
The captain nodded again.  
«That makes it even worse.» Hermeppo muttered.

Killer sided with Kid in front of the dark waves. The redhead’s eyes flicked to him just to earn a quick nod from his second in command.  
«They are sending signals.» Wire communicated «Their commander wants to speak with the captain.»  
Heat leaned to the railing.  
«So they’re here for the girl.»  
«Should we open fire?»  
Kid shot a glance to the crow’s nest.  
«No.» he said «Let him come.»

The warship was at least twice the pirate ship. The comparison was merciless once the two ships were sliding side by side.  
Still, the marines knew quite well not to underestimate the Kid Pirates.  
«Remember Eustass’ fruit.» Coby whispered to his men «do not extract any weapon if not absolutely necessary.»  
He stepped till the edge of the balustrade, with Hermeppo and some other officers on his side.  
Kid did the same on his ship, a few metres away.  
«Hello, marines. What brings you here?» he sneered with his devilish grin.  
Coby’s expression remained firm.  
«Eustass “Captain” Kid. We know you’re holding captive a fellow marine on your ship. We demand the prisoner to be released immediately.»  
Most of the Kid Pirates burst in laughter behind their captain, who just shrugged.  
«You must be misinformed, officer. There is no marine on this ship.»  
The pinkette’s gaze sharpened.  
«Liar. I know she’s there.»  
Killer stepped to Kid’s side.  
«This one has a strong kenbunshoku haki. Maybe even better than mine.» he whispered for only the redhead to hear.  
«I see.»  
The captain stretched his arms.  
«Well, that really makes no difference, does it? Unless you wanna get on board and search the ship.»  
The pirates started to sneer and yell vulgar invitations to the marines.  
Hermeppo turned to Coby.  
«Cannons ready.»  
«What’s the point of a rescuing mission if we sink the ship with the prisoner in it?» the other hissed.  
«Coby, your haki is the sharpest here, so you know. They’re stronger than us.» Hermeppo stated «We can fight and die, or we can avenge our friend and free the world from these monsters.»  
The captain closed his fists.  
«Hey, officer!» Kid called from his position «What’s the matter?»  
All the weapons on the warship started to vibrate and tingle, slowly sliding towards the pirates.  
«Shit!» a marine cursed «Seal the doors! Don’t let Eustass use our stuff!»  
Kid was smiling amiably. Killer’s blade snatched out.  
«Coby…!» Hermeppo cried «You have to decide now!»  
Coby grit his teeth, then suddenly stepped forward.  
«Eustass Kid!» he yelled «Let’s solve it like men! Captain against captain!»  
Hermeppo’s eyes widened.  
« _What?!_ »  
«Interesting.» Kid’s head tilted to the side «Are you willing to go this far for the Navy-girl?»  
«I can feel her struggling right now. I can’t leave her behind.»  
«You all left her behind already.» Eustass smiled and pointed to his deck «But please, be my guest, young officer.»  
Heat let the gangway down.  
The blond marine frantically grasped Coby’s uniform.  
«Don’t! Are you insane?! He will bash you!»  
Coby took a deep breath, eyes fixed in front of him.  
«If something goes wrong, take the men away from here.»  
«Something?! _Everything_ is going wrong here!»  
The other smiled, patting his shoulder.  
«See you later, Hermeppo.»  
He jumped on the enemy gangway.  
The blond watched his back, leaning on the railing.  
«You _do_ love her, don’t you…» he whispered in the increasing wind.

You were tied close enough to the wide windows to follow the whole scene beneath you, although you couldn’t hear what they were saying.  
When Coby stepped alone on your side, your chest froze.  
_What are you doing, idiot?!_  
The sneering pirates made room for him, disposing in a circle. With Kid in the middle.  
_No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no._  
You shut your eyes closed, focusing the hardest you could. He had an amazing kenbunshoku haki, maybe he could sense your thoughts if you concentrated enough.  
_Coby! Please, go away. You’re no match for him. Please._  
But the marine faced the redhead in front of your horrified eyes.  
He was really going to do that. He was going to fight Eustass Kid.  
All because of you.  
You, who didn’t even spend a second imagining someone other than Aokiji would care for you.  
As the duel started, you imposed yourself not to freak out anymore.  
You had to fix that, no matter what.  
Trying to steady your breath through the gagball, you turned to the handcuff.  
You didn’t need the joint of your thumbs so bad, after all.

The fight didn’t last long.  
Coby did try his best. He also managed to deliver two blows, but the opponent was just too strong for him.  
Form his part, Kid was surprised that spurt was able to put up an actual resistance.  
When his soru became a nuisance, he broke both his legs, crushing them in the giant metal hand he created. He probably almost cut them away, considering the quantity of blades that were inside.  
Coby’s scream sounded ripped when he hit the ground in a puddle of blood.  
«COBY!» Hermeppo shouted from the warship.  
Kid giggled, walking around the broken marine as a predator who cornered his prey.  
«So what now, officer? Should I gut you for the nasty accusations you made?»  
Most of the pirates yelled in excitement, but the captain raised his hand, silencing them.  
«Yeah, it would be pleasant. But I want to recognize your courage by allowing you a quick death.»  
Coby tried to lift himself on his hands, wheezing, coughing in pain.  
«Just know this.»  
The pirate kneeled in front of him, grabbing a lock of pink hair to lift his suffering gaze on his.  
«To celebrate this victory, I will fuck her so hard tonight nothing of that girl will be left in the morning.»  
Coby paled.  
His body tried to fight, but Kid just dropped him on the deck once again.  
«I’ll make sure to tell her whom to thank for that.»  
He extracted the gun from his belt and pointed it to his forehead.  
The other men on the warship screamed, Hermeppo jumped on the pirates’ deck, but there was no way he could make it on time.  
Eustass placed his finger on the trigger.  
«Now die, marine.»  
«KID, DON’T!»  
Shouting at the top of your lungs, you jumped between him and Coby, pressing your forehead on the gun Kid was holding.  
At the same time, you pointed a shotgun on his stomach and another towards Killer, who was already dashing on you.  
«DON’T MOVE! No one moves, please!»  
«[Y/n]!» Coby cried.  
Hermeppo stopped as well.  
The pirates fell silent.  
Your fast breathing and your crazy hear beat covered the roar of the wind in your ears.  
The rain was pouring on Kid’s face as his smile disappeared from his features, leaving a cold blank expression behind.  
«Birdie.»  
Some of the pirates raised their weapons.  
«If someone moves, I’ll open a hole in your captain and in your second in command!» you yelled.  
Wire lifted a hand, signalling the men to stay still.  
You were pushing your haki to its maximum limit, expanding it through the deck.  
You had to be sure you were not missing any movement, especially from Killer, who was ready to attack any time now. Plus, they needed to feel it, in order to know you _could_ act faster than the two pirates.  
You lock your eyes with Kid’s.  
The beast was looking right back at you. There was no trace of his devilish smile on his face now.  
«Go away, Coby.» you slowly said, not moving your gaze.  
«[Y/n]!» he tried to move towards you «I knew you were alive! I knew!»  
«Fuck, Coby, go!» you grit your teeth, tightening the painful grip on the weapons «I cannot stall them forever!»  
«I won’t leave you behind!» he screamed.  
«Yes, you will!» you barked back «Hermeppo!»  
The call shook the blond, who run forward and grabbed his friend’s arms.  
«Let’s go!»  
The rain was angrily pouring on all of you.  
«No! Hermeppo, let me go!» the captain yelled while the other lifted him above his shoulders «We cannot leave her here! Stop!»  
«Enough.»  
Hermeppo quickly hit him on his nape, knocking him unconscious. On the warship, the marines had already begun the preparations to leave.  
«I’m sorry, [Y/n].» he said.  
«No. Thank you for coming for me.»  
The marine tightened his mouth, proceeding through the gangway.  
«Hermeppo!» you called.  
He stopped.  
Kid never moved or spoke, yet your eyes were still glued together.  
A bitter smile ghosted over your lips.  
«Tell the Navy I’m dead.»  
Hermeppo’s heart sank, his throat dried and he was not able to reply. He just turned and jumped on his ship, taking Coby with him.

The silence on the deck lasted till the warship left. The storm granted its safety against the cannons soon enough.  
Still under your aim, Killer relaxed his arms.  
«What now, Navy girl?»  
The whole crew was surrounding you.  
You took a deep breath, taking a step back.  
They immediately prepare to attack when you lifted the weapons, but stopped surprised when you just released your grip, making them thud on the wood beams.  
«Now nothing.» you quietly said «They are unloaded anyway.»  
Most of the jaws dropped. The Mohican, Heat and Wire widened their eyes, as Killer placed a hand over his mask.  
«My god, woman.» he whispered.  
By that moment, the rain had soaked you till your bones.  
You moved your resigned eyes on Kid, who slowly lowered his gun.  
«Heat, Wire.»  
His voice was low and steady.  
The two pirates stepped forward.  
«Tie her to my bed. Make sure she cannot move, this time.»  
You didn’t even try to resist as the two big men placed a hand each on your shoulders, applying a painless but firm grip.

They guided you away from the crowd, in the familiar cabin.  
The bed was still undone from earlier.  
You laid down obediently as Heat secured your wrists on the headboard and Wire did the same with your ankles.  
The bluette noticed how your thumbs were messed up.  
You felt his warm big hands enveloping your two fingers and you bit down your tongue. With a brusque tug, he pulled your joints back in place.  
Wire raised his head at your gasp.  
Once the surge of pain was passed, they stood beside the bed.  
Both their faces looked motionless.  
«I’m sorry guys.» you murmured «I had no choice.»  
They didn’t reply. They just turned, leaving the cabin and closing the door behind.  
You closed your eyes, your mind blank, waiting for what was to come.


	12. PLAGIARISM

Dear readers and fellow writers,  
I would never bother you with notes on this story if it wasn't for a serious issue.

"Captive" has been stolen on WATTPAD (I publish there also).

Most of the 1st chap was almost entirely translated in Italian (probably with Google translate since it sounds awful) and reposted by another "author" who follows this story. By the time I'm writing, she also has the same cover I have there (with the title "Captive" on it) as in image of her 2nd chapter.

This note is to arise consciousness. I know not all of you are English users. It's pretty clear if a story gets stolen in the same language as it's written, but it can be better disguised if it's not the case.

So PLEASE, if you find a story written in your native language which resembles almost perfectly (or perfectly) a story from another author, WARN the real author.

This time it happened to me, and luckily I am Italian as well (though this plagiarism is pretty clear even for internetional users, I would say), but it can happen to any of us.

PLAGIARISM IS NOT OKAY.  
Let's stand together against it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will delete this entry when the issue is solved.


	13. Night 7 - part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plagiarism issue has been solved, thankfully. I’m glad for all the support you expressed, it was very comforting to see you guys react against it! Thank you.
> 
>  
> 
> Trigger warning:  
> There might be some BSDM content and dub-con in this chapter. Nothing extreme, but be warned.

_«You.»_   
_The commodore stepped in the mess hall and pointed at your figure, dining alone on a solitary table. As always.  
 _As a recruit in training (second year, to be precise) you would have been expected to stand to attention immediately at the presence of an Official. Some of your comrades had already jumped to their feet.  
 _You just raised your head from the plate, chewing slowly. The man’s eyebrow twitched, but, for some reason, he decided to let go of your impudence.  
 _«You’ve been summoned. Come with me.»  
 _Without a word you stood, placing your tray on the cart before following him outside, the whispers of the other marines already all around you. They didn’t bother to keep their voices low enough.  
_You were used to it. Not that you didn’t try to fit, at first. You just had awful social skills.  
 _Every time you attempted to have a casual conversation, you always ended up talking too much or too little, or saying something that sounded perfectly normal to you, but had all your audience shut in an awkward silence. They didn’t like you to eat at their table and they didn’t like to pair with you during training, so you eventually decided to spare them and yourself some embarrassment and just be on your own. You could tell they were relieved.  
_Loneliness was nothing new to you, who grew up in a stinking orphanage, but it didn’t help with your bitter personality, to the point you were often acting to the limit of insubordination.  
_The commodore climbed the stairs till last floor, then stopped in front of the door to the small meeting hall.  
 _You blinked at him.  
 _«Your presence is requested inside.» he dryly said.  
 _Shooting him an uncertain glare, you opened the door and got in.  
_Your captain was sitting to the desk and, in front of him, stood an extremely tall man. A man you hadn’t seen in a year and a half, since you first set foot in the headquarter.  
 _«Admiral Aokiji?» you whispered before you realized it.  
 _The captain pounded an angry punch on the table.  
 _«Stand to attention in front of your superiors, girl!»  
 _You started and, this time, you obeyed.  
 _«See, this is what I was talking about! She doesn’t respect authority, she doesn’t care about team working, she barely even listens to orders!»  
_A cold shiver shook your guts.  
 _You knew that was what people thought about you. Aokiji knowing you were that bad was not the same thing though.  
 _«Arara.» he sighed, rubbing the back of his head «How about her marks?»  
 _«Average.» the captain huffed.  
 _Aokiji lifted an eyebrow.  
 _«Even shooting?»  
 _«Nothing special.»  
 _«What?!» you opened your eyes wide «I’m the best sniper of the academia!»  
 _«SHUT THE FUCK UP!» the man barked, standing «You need to learn your place, girl!»  
 _«But I beat all of my senpai* too, and you know it!»  
 _«I know that challenge was not even meant to exist!»  
 _«I know you watched them teaming up on me without doing anything!» you barked back.  
 _He was getting out from the desk, but he froze the second Aokiji raised a hand.  
 _«Arara, calm down. I see we have a little problem here.»  
 _«Yes sir: her.»  
 _You pressed your lips together and dropped your head.  
 _Aokiji bent his mouth.  
 _«I wonder what can be done about it.»  
 _For a few moments the silence owned the room, then the Admiral shrugged.  
 _«Fine. I will take it upon me to complete her training.»  
 _The captain’s jaw slacked open.  
 _You chocked on your saliva.  
 _«What?!»  
 _«Yeah… I need a sniper for my next mission anyway.» he turned to you «Are you really that good with a rifle?»  
 _You focused on swallowing in your dry throat.  
 _«Hum… yes.»  
 _«It’s decided then. Pack your stuff, we’re leaving. If you manage to take down those pirates from afar while I take a nap, I might as well keep you.»  
_You did it.  
 _He kept you._______________________________________________

______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________The thought of your first night on that ship slowly entered your mind as you listened to your breath in the dim light.  
What did it change, after all? You were always tied down, ready to be abused, waiting for the same beast to come and eat you.  
And yet there was something completely different. A strange feeling of calm was keeping things still inside your chest.  
When the Kid Pirates took you prisoner, you were blaming yourself for being captured, and being captured alive. You further tormented your ragged mind with the consciousness it was all on you.  
The tortures, the threats, the humiliation. All your fault, all because you weren’t good enough.  
That was why no one, not even Aokiji would have bothered to come to your rescue.  
Nothing of that shit was messing with your mind, now.  
Yeah, maybe you let the Kid Pirates capture you (although you were abandoned on a sinking ship by your “comrades”). So what? It was far too late to remedy it.  
Someone did come for you. You owed some mental apologies for not even considering Coby and Hermeppo as friends before.  
Honestly, there was only one person you had ever considered. You had ever seen.  
Maybe a big part of your loneliness was on you.  
That night, though, you had done the right thing. You couldn’t blame yourself for the situation you were in, although you caused it.  
It felt surprisingly easier.  
_Yeah, [Y/n], so much easier. Keep it in mind while Kid shoves his metallic arm inside you, I’m sure that will help._  
The rain was still pounding against the porthole when the door creaked open.  
Your stomach clenched immediately.  
The big figure slowly stepped inside, closing the door behind him.  
The very moment you were locked in the cabin with the red shadow, cold shivers ran down your spine.  
_DO NOT TREMBLE, [Y/n]!_  
Eustass Kid got closer.  
His aura was silent. And homicidal.  
Your breath was not that steady anymore as you tried to keep your lips closed, although your desperate need for air.  
The captain lit up the lamp on his desk, sending reddish glares all over the cabin.  
He was not smiling.  
«Apparently» he quietly said, and you started «something made you think it was okay for you to point a gun at Killer, on my ship. To point a gun at _me_.»  
Sensing his face turning to you, you involuntarily averted your gaze.  
«I strongly suggest looking at me in the eyes while I’m talking, birdie.»  
You took a deep breath and did as he said.  
The moment your eyes met his, your heart stopped.  
They were not blazing like you’ve seen them before. They looked dead. Everything in his expression looked dead.  
Like that time he came back to the cabin after being away, the same day Jen died, and almost unconsciously threw a dagger in your face.  
_I’m dead._  
His eyes sharpened.  
«You’re not as afraid as you should be. Why?»  
You opened your mouth, but no sound came as you saw him sitting on the mattress, right beside you.  
His weight made you sink toward him.  
«Maybe you think I will be gentle. Is that so, birdie? Maybe you think I will be merciful because I fucked you once.»  
His voice was plain, his words were cold. For some reason, they hurt you.  
His hand pulled out the dagger from his belt and he lightly scraped the blade on your bare armpit.  
A violent shiver shook you from the cold metal on your sensitive skin.  
«Answer, girl.» he continued, observing the reaction of your body, almost in trance «Is that why you haven’t pissed yourself yet?»  
«I-I…» you grit your teeth at how small your voice sounded «it’s not the reason.»  
«Then what is it?»  
You searched for his eyes and pulled all your resolution in your mouth.  
«I had no choice. You know it. I… I know you fucking know it!» you growled. Your heart pumped a surge of rage in your veins «You know because you named Killer first, just a second ago! Before yourself. I dared to point a gun at Killer!» you tugged at the restrains on your wrists «Those were my comrades and I did the only thing I could do! And you’re the fucking bastard who forced me! So let me tell you this, as long as I still have my lucidity: I accept it! I may cry, and scream, and lose my shit… but I accept anything you’re going to do to me and I would do everything again!»  
You pounded your head on the pillow in frustration when tears threatened to come out.  
«I accept it…»  
Were you talking to him or to yourself now?  
Kid listened to your outburst without commenting. Then stretched his flesh hand and tore apart your pants, along with your underwear.  
A broken gasp escaped your chest when the cold air hit you.  
He threw his fur on the other side of the cabin and jumped on you, knees by your sides. The bed bounced.  
His maniacal grin deformed his face, while red reflexes danced over his hair, goggles, scars.  
You automatically tried to withdraw, but the restrains on your wrists and ankles prevented it. You were completely, undoubtedly helpless. Under the Devil.  
Kid made the blade glide under your tank top and the band around your breast, cutting it open with a fluid movement.  
He licked his lips.  
«Yes, birdie, you _will_ cry. And scream. And beg.» he bent till his sadistic smile was on your ear «You know, I’m dying to discover how many blades I can fit inside you before you split open.»  
You just needed to puke now. Your body was shaking uncontrollably.  
«But!» he cheerfully said, lifting himself up «I’ve just thought about something else instead. Am I the fucking bastard who did that to you?»  
He groped your breasts, his indexes (flesh and metal) toying with your nipples.  
You shut your eyes and bit down your lower lip.  
«I sank your ship. I took you captive. I fucked you. I broke your boyfriend’s legs.»  
«He’s not… ngh… he’s not my boyfriend.»  
«Aw, isn’t he? You didn’t see how he paled when I told him how I was gonna fuck every bit of you tonight!»  
You shot a fiery glare at him.  
«You sick shit!»  
«Yeah, that’s who I am.»  
He came down and bit your neck pretty hard, before breathing in your ear once again.  
«…and tonight you will beg me, and plead me, and call me captain.»  
«Go fuck yourself!» you hissed, trying to tilt your head away.  
«I’d rather fuck you.»  
Without losing eye contact, Kid smirked mischievously and traced your skin with his purple lips, down on your chest, your stomach, your lower abdomen.  
«W-What are you doing?»  
The words escaped your mouth before you could stop them, so you sealed it and turn your face to the side.  
«Not looking won’t help you, birdie∼»  
He placed a light bite above your clitoris. Your legs had a squirm, but the chains held them spread.  
A deep giggle rumbled in his chest and you choke down your sob in frustration.  
Kid’s tongue started to swirl around your womanhood, focusing on the spots that would cause intense reactions on your body. He parted your outer lips with his fingers to have a better access.  
Your jaws were cemented to the point it hurt, but you couldn’t let out any moan. Your body seemed to have a will on his own, though, squirming under Kid’s touch.  
You were expecting the pain to burst into the pleasure any moment now.  
It didn’t happen.  
A tight knot started to loosen inside you, instead.  
A sudden realization flashed trough your mind.  
 _He wants me to cum. I’ll be more sensitive then._  
«Stop!» you cried, feeling you were close.  
With his warm mouth down there, the redhead pushed you to the edge.  
Then stopped.  
«Since you asked.» he shrugged, licking his lips.  
You blinked, in a puddle of sweat, confused.  
Your legs instinctively tried to close, to put back some pressure of you and maybe give you the final release your body was longing for, but the restrains once again forbade you.  
«That’s too bad.» Kid observed, with an amused expression.  
The frustration began to insinuate on the pleasure, which was now fading.  
«What the hell are you doing?» you hissed.  
«Oh, this is nothing, Navy-girl.» he laid beside you, playfully letting his fingers travel on your naked body, your belly, your chest, your neck, your lower abdomen, your thighs.  
You couldn’t escape his hand.  
«We’ve got all the time in the world and I can do literally whatever I want to you.»  
Without a warning, he rolled you to the side, which was rather painful due to the restrains, and sank his teeth in your butt.  
A suffering moan left your throat, but Kid didn’t stop until he felt the taste of blood on his tongue. After that, he let you spin in your original position.  
«This is for what you did tonight.» he whispered.  
«Go die, pirate scum!»  
Eustass Kid rolled his eyes.  
«You really never learn, do you?»  
His devilish smirk soon entered back his features. He brought his fingers inside his mouth, briefly sucking them.  
«Let’s try once again then, shall we?»  
Your eyes widened as his hand approached your groin area.  
«You weirdo!»  
«This is not begging, [Y/n]. You can do better than that. And you will.»  
He started to titillate you, and your body betrayed you almost immediately.  
From his side, the pirate took his time to experiment the most efficient combination, with one finger entering you and the other focused on your core button, or vice versa.  
Your inside was still pretty bruised from the night before, but his latest actions made you lubricated enough and you didn’t feel too much pain with just one finger.  
On the contrary, it sent a surge inside you till your gut.  
Sensing you were almost there, you tried to calm your trashing down, but an unwanted spring of your hips warned him, so he quickly removed his hand.  
«Were you trying to cum on me? Sneaky bitch.»  
He pushed his finger inside your mouth. You tried to bite him, but his metallic grip kept your jaw firm.  
«Look at you, all flushed, sweat and shivers.» he cooed «This is fun. How long do you think you can handle it before you become a moaning mess?»_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________It took five more denials.  
The redhead played your body like an instrument, stealing every bit of control you had over it.  
He sucked, nibbled and licked wherever he could reach.  
Every time you thought you could come with the next touch, and every time Kid managed to do just a once less than what you needed. He stopped and waited for your edge to consume, only to resume once again a second later.  
«Beg me, birdie.» he blew in your neck, his fingers inside you «Beg me from the bottom of your heart and I may release you.»  
If he felt it was taking too long for you to get farer from the orgasm, he would bit you, making you bleed.  
At some point, the pirate discovered you were ticklish and had his fun with it, forcing you to hysterical laughter during your torture.  
In the end, though, he was always going back to denial.  
After two hours of his non-stopping attentions (during which he left three times to release himself), it was painful just to keep your mouth and mind under control. You were so devastated you thought you could fall asleep any moment, but his hands, lips and tongue weren’t allowing you the time.  
«Please…» the feeble mutter escaped you when his fingers left your core one second before once again, to your horror.  
«Finally!» he sneered, getting his face closer to yours «Come on. Ask me for more. Beg the man you despite.»  
You shut your eyes and mouth.  
Your body was a mess, covered in sweat, saliva and other fluids. Your brain was a mess as well, but it was time to force it to function, otherwise you were gonna break.  
It hurt to push energy through your synapsis.  
_Think, [Y/n], think. You can’t endure much longer. I cannot move, so the only thing I can do is talk my way out of this. Or induce him to…_  
Wait. Kid had to release himself more than once.  
Of course.  
You were almost torn apart, but it was a game you both could play.  
Your soaked eyes slowly opened.  
His scarred gaze was blurred, but near.  
«I want you.» you whispered.  
For a second, his expression was frozen on his face.  
«What?»  
«I want you.» you repeated, staring at him in the eyes.  
Eustass Kid glared at you, suspicious at your sudden change, but you lifted yourself as much as you could, to rub your torso against his.  
«And you want me too.»  
The smile disappeared from his features.  
«You’re playing with fire, birdie.»  
«Am I?» your voice was scraped, your breath was unsteady «Tell me, Eustass, how did it feel last night, when you entered me? I mush have been tight.»  
His metallic hand painfully grabbed your butt, slamming you against his body. You grimaced when the chains dug in your skin.  
You had to swallow before continuing.  
«It hurt. A lot.»  
«And it will hurt again. You’re wrong if you think there will be any pleasure for you.» he hissed.  
You locked your eyes with his amber ones.  
Here it was again, the burning fire.  
«I want you.»  
Kid entered you with a violent thrust. And again. And again.  
It was worst then the first time, because your lesions weren’t healed.  
Your chocked screams and tears deformed your grimace. You couldn’t stop some shattered words to make their way out.  
«Just… little… gentler»  
You cursed yourself as soon as you heard them, but it was too late.  
«Gentler? You're asking me for _delicacy_ , now, Navy-girl?» he snarled, voice ragged.  
Kid’s metallic hand dived in your scalp, forcing your face against his shoulder.  
But he slowed down.  
When you registered it, you couldn’t believe it.  
He slowed down.  
The warm blood invading your inside enhanced the lubrication, making the friction less unbearable. His following thrusts somehow started to awaken the denied pleasure accumulated in your lower abdomen.  
Your suffering moans soon transitioned in trembling gasps as you sensed it building up in you.  
_Holy. Fuck._  
The redhead noticed the change, though the sensation was driving him to his limit.  
With a low growl, he tugged your hair, forcing your forehead violently against his, not stopping for a second.  
The chains were deep inside your skin now.  
« _Say my name._ » he hissed in your face.  
You furiously stared at him, gritting your teeth.  
«Kid. _KidKidKidKidKidKidKidKidKidKidKidKid_ »  
He cummed inside you, the action finally triggering your own orgasm.  
It was long and crushing, after the treatment you were subjected to, and left something bitter behind, like it wasn’t enough.  
But it had to be, for now.  
The captain let your body fall back to the mattress as you fought to take your breath back, grimacing for the pain.  
You were so weak you barely realized when your restrains were removed.  
As soon as you noticed your freedom, though, a shake ran through your sore muscles and you curled up on yourself, covering you and rolling down the bed with frantic movements.  
However, your legs didn’t support you, and you stumbled, hitting the ground. The pain radiated inside, you were not even sure from where.  
«Damn. DAMN!»  
You pounded your punch on the wooden floor, only worsening your ache.  
Kid sat on the bed, a serious expression on his face.  
You flashed your eyes up, filled with furious tears.  
«What the fuck! What do you want from me?! You mess with my body, you mess with my mind!» you yelled, tapping your finger on your own temple with too much strength.  
You stood again, forcing your shaky legs to work. The rage was blinding.  
You threw yourself at him, slamming your forehead against his and digging your nails in his shoulders. His metallic hand instinctively grabbed your waist.  
« _But you won’t break me, Eustass Kid._ » you hissed «I swear. So you better kill me now, because–»  
His fierce lips muffled your words.  
You tried to pull back, but it was extremely easy for him to hold you there.  
He devoured your mouth and, before you could understand, your tongue was desperately fighting against his, your arms grasped his neck.  
It didn’t last long.  
Kid brusquely snatched you away, staring at you with rabid eyes.  
« _You_ are the one messing with my mind!» he whispered.  
He threw you past him, on the bed.  
By the time you were on your four, the pirate had already put his pants on and left the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *senpai = student/colleague with more experience
> 
>  
> 
> There will probably be a short side chapter up after this in the next few days. SPOILER ALLERT: it’s a scene involving Killer that I couldn’t fit here.  
> Till then, see ya guys.


	14. Night 7 - bonus chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bonus to thank my wonderful readers! I received some beautiful comments and I felt like adding this scene as soon as possible! :D

The sound of your panting was the only one left in the cabin. The candle in the lamp had consumed and was now a little trembling flame, which made the long shadows moving on the walls.

Every single muscle in your body felt numb. Your locks were knotted and scattered on your shoulders, your thighs encrusted with blood and other fluids, as the rest of your body. Not a drop of energy was left inside you.

Still, you couldn't stay on that bed stained with pain and pleasure.

The image of Kid's devilish smile flashed in your mind.

_Air, I need air!_

You jerked on your feet, tripping a little, grabbed the fur the pirate abandoned on the floor and stormed outside the cabin.

Without stopping for a second, you ran till the railing of the desert deck, stumbling against it, grasping it and lifting yourself with an effort that seemed superhuman to your sore body.

It wasn't raining anymore, but the night was cold. You greedily swallowed big sips of still air.

The slow movement of the sea below you was somehow comforting.

Gradually, you felt your hear beat calming down.

«Girl?»

A shiver stiffened your figure.

You really didn't want to see anyone. Especially not a pirate from that damn crew.

The imposing presence behind you didn't magically disappear though. It got closer instead.

When you felt it to your back, you brusquely turned.

«What?!» you barked.

Killer stopped right in front of you. His mask hid whatever expression he had on his face.

«You are alive.» he quietly observed.

A furious grimace deformed your features.

«Get lost, bastard.» you hissed.

At that moment, you hated him. Not just because your mind was kind of devastated, but also because the memory of him handcuffing you to the mast and shoving a gagball in your mouth was the first of that long night.

In your abrupt reaction, you didn't even realize the dark red fur you threw on yourself didn't have any freaking button or closure. The garment hung loosely from your shoulders, completely exposing your naked body to the Massacre Soldier.

Still, you viciously stared at him where you supposed his eyes were.

When he slowly stretched his arm towards you, you suddenly became aware of your condition.

You pulled back with a broken gasp, but you bumped against the railing.

However, when his hand reached you, he gently grabbed each side of the fur, closing it in front of your torso.

Your fist immediately snatched the grip from him, holding it yourself.

«I wasn't expecting to see you again.» he said, like nothing happened.

«Pity.» you replied with flat voice, eyes dropped on the ground «The good thing of dying would have been not seeing you scum anymore.»

«You're angry. It's understandable.»

«You know,» you snapped, your head jerking up «if you weren't so fucking big, I would gladly beat the shit out of you now!»

Surprisingly, Killer chuckled.

«You remind me of someone.»

«I don't fucking care about your childhood memories, pirate!» you snarled in frustration, turning back to the sea «Just leave me alone!»

He didn't. But he didn't speak for a while, leaning against the railing beside you.

The sound of the small waves breaking on the keel lulled the ship.

«Are you seriously hurt?»

Your forehead wrinkled at the question.

«What do you think?» you whispered.

«I will be completely honest with you, Navy-girl: I don't know what to think.»

«[Y/n].»

«What?»

«It's my name. You didn't know that, did you?»

Killer turned to you, a hand still resting on the railing.

«[Y/n].» he repeated «Kid locked himself in his workshop. That's not the usual epilogue when he tortures someone. After tonight I was sure it was over for you. And here you are, walking on your legs and retorting with your tongue, with just a few bruises on your body. And don't give me that look: yes, I saw.»

Despite the absurd situation, a bitter giggle escaped your mouth.

«Did you? Then you must have a good idea of what happened.»

The pirate didn't reply this time, and you felt the rage taking you back.

«What is it, Massacre Soldier? You don't want to know what your captain did to me? I can explain if you want! So, after I dislocated my own thumbs to escape the handcuffs you locked me in, I was tied to his bed, so he could play with me!»

You were so caught up in your outburst, that you didn't notice him grabbing a rope from the cordage nearby and fastening it on the railing.

«At first he wanted to cut me in a lot of little pieces!» you uttered, throwing your free arm in the air «But then he decided to go for humiliation! He wanted me to beg, you know?»

The masked pirate tied the rope around his waist.

«So he _ **WHADDAFUCK?!**_ »

Killer suddenly pulled your weak figure against in his chest and jumped overboard.

In a last glimpse of lucidity, you locked your arms around his neck and your legs around his torso, burying your head in his shoulder.

_If I'm dying now, I swear I'm taking this bastard with me!_

You held your breath just in time.

The freezing water violently swallowed you both. In an instant, you were in icy darkness.

You grasped for dear life at your only source of warmth, his bush of hair enveloping your face. His muscular arm was secured around you.

Just when you were about to lose it, Killer gave two powerful kicks and surfaced, dragging you with him.

You sputtered some water in his face (or at least you hoped, your eyes were still shut).

«ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?!» you yelled.

Something awfully similar to a laughter rumbled in his chest.

You abandoned your chin on his trapezium.

«Fuck my life.» you groaned.

 

The blond climbed the side of the ship making use of the rope with a hand and holding you with the other.

Once on the deck again, your legs refused to support you any longer, and you collapsed in a puddle of saltwater, embracing the soaked fur against your trembling body.

«You're crazy! Your captain is crazy! I swear I'm not surviving this mad crew!»

«Did you calm down a little?» he asked, somehow removing his T-shirt without unlocking the mask and ringing it out.

«Go die.»

«I take it as a yes.»

«And I believed you were the sane one here!»

Killer giggled and you shot him a lethal glare.

«I used to do something similar to Kid every time he'd get too heated. When he was still a skinny ragged boy, and I could lift him no problem.»

Your eyebrows furrowed.

Kid a skinny ragged boy? Was he ever in his life something like that?

The pirate rubbed his nape.

«Now that I think about it, it's been a while. I don't know what would happen if I tried now.»

The image set in your mind and you couldn't avoid it.

A soft chuckle wriggled out of your throat, although you covered your lips with your hands.

Killer's arms relaxed along his sides.

The light of the dawn started to filter from the horizon.

You hugged your knees against your chest, leaning your jaw above them.

«I wouldn't mind to see that.» you murmured.

The man was facing the sunrise now, while your back rested against the railing.

«Looks like we'll be travelling together for a while.» he quietly said «Go back inside, take a warm shower and sleep. We don't need a sick sniper.»

«I'm not your sniper. I'm your prisoner.»

Killer shrugged.

«You'll have to fight with us again, whether you like it or not. No man on this crew would dare to lay a finger on you, except for Kid, and you seem to handle him better than all of us. You're free to try to escape anytime. We're all ready to bring you back to our captain by the scruff of your neck.»

His words made you grimace, your flushed cheeks puffed.

«I'm not your pet kitten.» you muttered.

Under his mask, Killer smiled.

«Move, kitty.»

You sharpened your eyes at him.

«I swear to god, Killer.»

That was the first time you called him by his name. You didn't even notice. He did.

Twenty minutes later, you were deeply asleep on the couch of the captain's cabin.


	15. Day 7

_Your breath was ragged and your lungs were burning. The short shrubs were scratching your ankles as you ran up the hill during the lukewarm night. The empty rifle was bouncing against your side, useless._  
 _No fucking places to take cover._  
 _«Stop, you slut!»_  
 _The big pirate finally reached you, harshly grabbing your ponytail and pulling you back._  
 _A suffering whimper made its way out of your throat._  
 _«You think you can just run off after killing my whole crew?!»_  
 _«I do and I will!» you yelled, turning around and hitting his jaw with the shotgun._  
_He yelped in pain, letting you go. You tried to jump away, but he managed to kick your leg, making you stumble in the humid grass._  
 _The man was quick in straddling you. He slapped you hard._  
 _«Now I’m gonna have my way with you, you fucking whore!»_  
 _He tore your marine shirt away, but you succeeded in untangling one leg and hitting him in the balls with your knee._  
 _The pirate fell on his side and you jerked back to your feet, the rifle in your hands, ready to deliver another blow to his head._  
 _«Arara, what a mess.»_  
 _A slim coat of ice started to crawl on the hill, slowly reaching the pirate._  
 _You swallowed, trying to calm your breath._  
 _«What the fuck! No!»_  
 _The man attempted to lift himself up, but the ice already glued his leg to the ground, and it was spreading over his body._  
 _«No! I don’t want to! Let me go!»_  
 _Aokiji lazily stepped on the hill, hands in his pockets. The pirate was soon covered in white, except for his head. His eyes were wide of terror._  
 _The Admiral’s gaze travelled from you, who were trying your best to keep your shirt together, to him._  
 _He crouched down in front of the man._  
 _«You know, I usually avoid killing you guys when possible. But.»_  
 _The ice spread to his face, freezing his terrified expression._  
 _Aokiji stood up, then, with a quick movement, he kicked his head, sending it flying away._  
 _You started._  
 _«Here.»_  
 _The Admiral unbuttoned his vest and handed it over you._  
 _It was far too big and fitted you like a dress. Nevertheless, you wrapped it around your body._  
 _«Thank you, sensei. I had everything under control, though.»_  
 _«I know.» he shrugged «I just found him very distasteful.»_  
 _Your eyes lingered on his decapitated frozen figure._  
 _«I agree.»_  
 _«[Y/n].»_  
 _You lifted your gaze on his broad back, now covered just by his blue shirt._  
 _«Nothing similar will ever happen to you under my watch. Do you understand that?»_  
 _A crooked smile curled your lips._  
 _«I do. I mean, you always leave all the work to me and stuff. There must be something good out of it, right?»_  
 _«Hm.»_  
 _Aokiji rubbed his nape._  
 _«You’re a troublesome little woman.»_

A ship’s roll woke you up.  
For a second, you didn’t recognize the wooden cabin. Then your eyes dropped on the undone bed.  
Flashes from the night before came back to your mind, and something clenched around your chest.  
_What would Aokiji-sensei think about it? Would he be able to look at me now?_  
 _But… was I under your watch, Aokiji-sensei?_  
Unexpected, a stray tears cut through your cheeks. Your fingers were quick in wiping it away.  
Men were moving and yelling on the deck, probably busy in some manoeuvre. The sun filtered from the porthole.  
You stretched your sore limbs under the blanket, finding your muscles protesting. A surge of pain spread from between your thighs.  
_Crap._  
 _Fucking Eustass._  
Speaking of the devil.  
The door cracked open, and the captain stepped inside.  
His presence made you stiffen, but he marched till his desk, not even looking at you. He just glanced at his soaked fur, abandoned on the floor, before picking up some papers and quickly going through them.  
Kid seemed annoyed.  
You frowned, trying to sit in a more comfortable position, but the pain got you again.  
«We’re docking.» he suddenly said, without turning «You will be locked here, men will be guarding, so don’t be stupid.»  
You rolled your eyes, although he couldn’t see.  
«When on earth have I been stupid?» you murmured.  
Someone knocked, then entered.  
«Captain, did you want to see m–»  
The small doctor saw you, and the words died in his mouth.  
Clearly, he wasn’t expecting to see you ever again. At least, not in one piece, and not with life in your veins.  
Kid just hinted at you, still busy with his sheets.  
«Check the prisoner before getting on land. Lock the cabin when you’re done.»  
Without adding anything, the redhead threw the key at the doctor and stepped outside, slamming the door behind him.  
The little man blinked towards it, then at you.  
«Well, I’m confused.»  
You let your head fall back on the couch.  
«You and me both, doc!»  
«I was expecting a lot of blood and pieces scattered here and there.»  
«I’m pretty sure it’s the second time you say something similar to me, you know?»  
«I’m double impressed then.»  
He dropped his bag next to you.  
«So, what should I check?»  
You lifted one eyebrow and he nodded.  
«Of course.»

The doctor applied some ointment on your external and internal wounds. He checked your vital parameters, your bruises, the bites and the lesions around your wrists and ankles.  
As a final touch, he gave you food, water and painkillers.  
«You may be the person with the best survival skills I’ve ever met. And you wouldn’t say that from the way you act.»  
«Give me a break doc, I was _tortured_ last night!» you scoffed.  
His eyes became serious for a moment.  
«Did he rape you?»  
You opened your mouth to reply, but no sound came out.  
«I…»  
 _“I want you”_  
A grimace entered your features, your fingers ran through your dishevelled hair.  
«I don’t know…» you muttered.  
He sighed.  
«It’s fine, girl.» his voice grew softer «Take it easy, okay? Your wounds are not serious. You’re actually better now than the first day.»  
The doctor closed his bag and approached the door.  
«Wait!» you called him back.  
You clumsily reached the desk, blank hanging from your shoulders, grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and quickly scribbled something down.  
«What?»  
You handed the sheet to him.  
The man examined the brief list on it, then rose his small eyes on you.  
Your head nervously tilted to the side.  
«Please?»  
«Prisoners don’t usually make requests, ya know.»  
«Prisoners don’t usually last a week on this ship, I guess.»  
«True.» his gaze went back at it «Some curious stuff on it, uh?»  
You blushed a little, and he shoved the paper in his pocket.  
«Fine, I’ll see what I can do. No promises.»

 

«What’s wrong with the captain today?» the Mohican asked after climbing down the ship.  
By that moment, the whole crew had developed good skills in detecting Kid’s mood with a rapid glance. It was a matter of life-or-death, actually.  
Heat shrugged. His face looked darker than usual.  
«Maybe he didn’t enjoy killing the girl as much as he though?» Wire guessed.  
«Or maybe it’s because he didn’t.»  
The trio turned to Killer, who had just jumped on the shore.  
Heat peered at him.  
«What you mean he didn’t?»  
«Kid didn’t kill the girl.» Killer repeated «He didn’t even hurt her that much. She’s safe and sound in his cabin.»  
Wire furrowed his eyebrows.  
«Well, this is strange. And, Heat, did you just sighed in relief?»  
«I truly didn’t.»  
«How do you even know that?» the Mohican asked.  
However, they were interrupted by an irritated call from their captain. Not willing to further upset him, they hurried by his side.  
«Killer!»  
The little doctor waved at the second in command, skipping towards him. He had something in his hand.  
The blond pirate stopped, allowing the crewmate to reach him.  
«What’s wrong, doctor?»  
«The girl requested a few items. She’s alive by the way, did you know it?»  
«Yeah, I did.»  
Killer went through the list the man handed to him.  
«I figured it was better to ask you, before going to the captain. But that stuff looks harmless to me.»  
«Well, those are pretty elaborate instructions for a bra.»  
«I thought the same thing. I like the “or whatever” part in the end, though.»  
Killer chuckled and gave the list back to him.  
«You don’t have to ask Kid, my permission is enough. She didn’t request much, you can get everything except for the razor.»  
«Good.»  
More or less at the same time, Kid called Heat over.  
«Yes captain?» the bluette answered, standing by his side.  
The crew had already started to scatter on the beach. Soon they would have reached the town. Whether they would be quiet or disseminate blood, it was a random matter.  
Kid quickly looked around, to be sure they were at a safe distance from everyone else, then planted his reptilian eyes right in Heat’s face.  
«I have a mission for you, and you have to keep it discrete. Is it clear?»  
Heat frowned.  
«Sure. What is it?»

 

Locked in the cabin for the whole day, you had the time to think.  
You really tried to cool down your mind before analysing your situation. You cleaned up, ate and took your painkillers.  
Reconsidering the last events, it was now clear that, for some reason, Eustass Kid wasn’t going to kill you or seriously hurt you that easily.  
Something you didn’t really noticed before came back at you. A sentence he said that night.  
“You are the one messing with my mind”.  
What was the meaning of it? He clearly stated he enjoyed torturing you psychologically. He sexually teased you, but at the same time he craved your body.  
And Kid ceded when you said you wanted him. Why would that be? It was the very opposite of rape.  
As for your feelings, you didn’t want to analyse them too much now. Adding guilt to the pile was just too stupid. You had to accept not being in control of them and not 100% responsible for how you felt.  
It was a matter for another time. The only important thing now was surviving and regaining your freedom.  
Once reached this conclusion, it felt like a cutting burden was lifted from your chest and you could now breath more easily.  
For the first time you explored the cabin not looking for a weapon, and for the first time you noticed something you hadn’t before.  
A collection of tune dials, for example.  
You glanced at the door, knowing that pirates were outside, but whatever. You played them.  
Mostly, they were rough sea ballads, but somehow you happened to like the nostalgic lines.  
Something else came to your attention while scrolling among the mechanic manuals and notes on his shelves. Pressed behind the first layers of books, there was a once coloured booklet. The cover was faded and ruined.  
Intrigued, you took it and blew the dust away.

**Liar Noland series:**

**The tale of Captain Jack**

«Oh.»  
Forgotten memories flew in your mind, flashing a bittersweet squeeze of nostalgia inside you.  
You had the same children book back in the orphanage, before the older kids ripped it apart. It was the story of a pirate free like the wind, chasing the most precious treasure across the seas along with his faithful crew.  
The tale itself was the biggest treasure for you. Every night, you used to sneak out of the shared room, steal a torch and hide in the little library to read it, with a blanket over your head to conceal the light.  
You knew every word by heart, yet you broke a little when they destroyed it.  
Your fingers were turning the pages almost in trance. Those illustrations, the determined look on Jack’s face, although they were just a few strokes… it brought you back to your not-so-happy childhood. The sea ballad from the dial was somehow matching perfectly.  
You were so lost in the atmosphere, bent on the desk, you didn’t even realize the door opened and someone got inside.  
Suddenly, a stream of light objects fell on your head.  
«WHADDAHELL?!» you yelped, jumping away from the chair.  
The crooked sneer of the captain welcomed you. He was holding a shopping bag he clearly emptied over your head, since items where scattered all around.  
«Great observation haki my ass. You suck, Navy girl.»  
You grimaced at his comment, being still drained by the night before.  
Kid reached for the tune dial, still playing on the desk.  
«I see you allowed yourself some freedoms.»  
His sneer didn’t quiver though, so you didn’t raise your guard. After a day on land, the Captain looked in a good mood again.  
«You’re the asshole that locked me in a shitty cabin.» you grumbled, massaging your head.  
«And you’re the cheeky bitch that made demands.» he retorted, pointing at the stuff on the floor.  
«Well, excuse me if I don’t wanna stink like you filthy pirates!» you hissed back, starting to pick up the lotions for personal hygiene you wrote down on the list.  
The list you gave to the doctor.  
Who clearly gave the items to Eustass Kid.  
 _Oh no._  
Your eyes snatched up, meeting the mischievous look on the redhead’s face.  
He tilted his head to the side.  
«What’s wrong, birdie?»  
«I…»  
You searched the floor for some particular items, unsuccessfully.  
«Is it something missing?»  
«Nope.»  
«You sure?»  
«Yep.»  
«I guess this is not the other half of your stuff then.» he nonchalantly observed, taking a lather bag from his belt.  
Kid was about to open it, so you jumped forward, trying to snatch it away. Unfortunately for you, he was expecting it and just lifted it above your reach, while his metallic hand intercepted yours.  
The grip on your arm was painless but firm.  
«I wonder what’s inside.»  
«You already know, dammit!» you barked «And I fucking need underwear, because you tore apart all of it!»  
«You asked for more so I can do it again? Wise. Let’s see what we have here.»  
He turned the bag upside down on the couch, so the clothes fell on it.  
You frowned, seeing so much more than what you asked for. And.  
«What’s that supposed to mean?» you cried.  
Kid let you go as you approached the pile and extracted a bright pink leopard printed bra.  
«Do you like this one more?» Kid asked, shoving a silky black one with holes where the nipples where supposed to be «I certainly do.»  
«I swear to god, I’m wiping the Kid Pirates away from this world.» you hissed, dropping the bra. He burst in a coarse laugh.  
Among the other clothes there was some decent stuff, luckily, mainly new tank tops and shorts.  
«You know, this is not even my favourite part.»  
You shot him a glare.  
The nasty smile bent his features again while he reached for his pocket.  
«I came to know you requested something even more interesting.»  
 _Holy crap no._  
 _Mental note: kill the doctor later._  
Kid’s expression was pure delight as he pulled out the package of condoms you asked for.  
You felt the heat enveloping your whole face and neck.  
«I… did not…»  
 _Oh, whom am I trying to foul?_  
«I think you did.»  
«Shit.»  
You hid your face in your hands, giving your back at him as he burst in another laugh, trying to shake the embarrassment off.  
«Well, listen up!» you huffed, still not looking at him «You’re not gonna kill me and you’re not gonna free me, right? That means it’s highly probable it’s going to happen again. And I don’t want a little fucking Eustass baking in my belly! You might not giving a shit, but–»  
The package hit your nape.  
«Oh, gimme a break girl!» he scoffed «I’m the only Kid of the ship and things are gonna stay this way. Yes, pun intended.»  
You opened your mouth at him, but you were not really sure how to react.  
«I… one week ago I was a Navy officer and now Eustass “Captain” Kid is fucking throwing puns at me about knocking me up.» you shook your head.  
«You rather say one week ago you were a frigid bitch and now you want me to fuck you so hard you begged my crew for condoms.»  
«This is SO NOT what happened!»  
«Well, I got proofs. What do you have?»  
«I’ll have you dead, that’s what I’ll have.» you whined to yourself, triggering another laugh.  
Slowly, you lifted your eyes on him.  
The captain was really enjoying it, laughing with his red head thrown back, the purple lips opened and the pale muscles shaking with the rambles.  
 _Is this the killer who tortured me?_  
With a sigh you approached the couch, collecting the clothes and starting to fold them in piles. There were even some shoes among the items.  
A soft giggle escaped your lips and, without you being able to prevent it, it quickly turned in a loud laugh.  
«What are you laughing at?» Kid asked, now gruff.  
«It’s… it’s just… I can’t help it.» you tried to catch your breath, wiping a tear away «Look at all this stuff! It’s like I had the whole terrible Kid Pirates _shopping_ for me!»  
Well, the point of you always saying the stupidest thing had already been made, right?  
Yet your pride kicked, and you were always a prisoner.  
Kid’s amber eyes dangerously sharpened.  
«What did you just said?»  
But you were already submerged in laughter again. The thought of those fearsome pirates walking around some lady shops and picking up stuff for you was too funny. You just hoped they didn’t kill anyone in the process.  
You yelped when the cold metallic hand harshly grabbed your wrist and pushed you down on the couch.  
Suddenly, Eustass Kid was towering over you, squashing you among the clothes.  
«You find it funny, birdie?» he licked his lips «Well, let me give you something to laugh about.»  
His other hand insinuated under your shirt.  
«W-Wait, Eustass, don’t–»  
Your mutters were cut short by new laughter, forced this time, as his fingers prodded and squeezed everything they could reach.  
«What? Aren’t you enjoying now?» he sneered to your trashing figure, his mouth brushing your ear.  
You gasped when his hand stopped tickling you and copped your breast instead.  
Pressed under him and out of breath, you realized how your parted wet lips were close to his.  
Your eyes locked together.  
 _WhatamIdoingwhatamIdoingwhat–_  
Heavy thuds hit the wooden door.  
«Kid?»  
It was Killer’s voice.  
The captain huffed, lifting himself from you and shifting seated on the sofa.  
«What?»  
Killer entered the room and maybe his eyes lingered for a moment on your flustered flushed face as you rolled on your stomach and caught your breath.  
«Sorry to interrupt.»  
You gave him your middle finger.  
«What is it, Killer?» Kid snorted, impatient.  
«We’re getting far from the shore, but there’s a ship on our heels. It’s one of Big Mom’s.»  
 _For fuck’s sake, not again!_  
Kid shrugged.  
«So what? Let’s wait for them and kick their asses.»  
You groaned, burying your face in the pile of clothes.  
«It might be not that simple, this time.» Killer replied «We’re still reorganizing our cannons and I took a look at their ship.»  
The Massacre Soldier crossed his arms on his chest.  
«Charlotte Daifuku is on it.» 


	16. Day 7 - part two

«Charlotte… Daifuku?»  
You blinked at the Massacre Soldier, still half-buried under the pile of clothes.  
Beside you, Kid shrugged, spreading the massive arms on the seatback.  
«So what? Let them come.»  
«Wait, what?»  
You turned to him, an eyebrow lifted.  
«Do you even _know_ who Charlotte Daifuku is?»  
His head rolled to the side so he could look at you with an annoyed glare.  
«What? You don’t think I could take him down?»  
«You– I– That’s not the point!» you groaned with a frustrated grimace.  
«Shut up, birdie, adults are talking now.» he cut it off, turning back to Killer «How long before our cannons are ready?»  
«The men just started to clean them, so… two hours, maybe three.»  
«And how long before we are on their fire line?»  
«Less, for sure.»  
The captain snorted, then stood up.  
«Gather the men in the dining hall, we’re gonna figure something out.»  
Killer nodded and the two of them headed out of the cabin.  
You jumped to your feet and followed swiftly, but Kid brusquely turned to you. His darkened face made you stop.  
«Where do you think you’re going, prisoner?»  
« _Prisoner?_ » you scoffed «You’re making me fight, aren’t you?»  
His eyes sharpened and he was about to reply something, but you were quicker.  
«Do you know how his Devil Fruit ability works? Do you know how he fights? Doesn’t the thought I could have some more knowledge about it even cross your mind?!»  
Whatever he was about to say, Kid held it back.  
He stared at you for a few seconds, pondering your words, then turned to Killer.  
«What do you think?»  
«She might actually be useful. If she loses this battle, she’ll be killed or captured by a Yonko. I don’t think she’ll lie.»  
Kid’s amber eyes moved to yours, and you returned the gaze.  
«Fine, you shall join.» he said «If you are useless, we’ll just throw you overboard.»  
«Yeah, do it.» you grumbled, walking past them «Your men can wear those bras when I’m not around.»

The pirates were surprised to see you in the hall.  
Wire briefly looked at you with his blank face, the Mohican waved at you and you had the impression Heat almost smiled.  
Once they were all inside and sat around the table, Killer basically repeated what he had already said to Kid.  
«The wind is about to change.» the navigator said «If we want to stay with it, we’ll have to manoeuvre soon. Same goes for them, but the angle will favour their ship and we’ll lose time.»  
Then they talked about the time needed for the cannons.  
The captain got impatient and yelled something, men replied, then others started yelling at each other.  
As things got heated up, you dreaded Kid was going to kill someone.  
«Even if we get in their field, the captain can just repel the bombs till we’re ready, so what’s the issue?» the Mohican intervened.  
«It won’t work.»  
You heard your voice replying before you could realize it.  
Everyone fell silent and turned to you, like nobody really believed you had the right to speak.  
With all the eyes on you (Kid’s ones twitching dangerously), you cursed in your mind. But it was too late to back off now.  
«Their bombs are probably homies, so they can avoid Eustass’ power. Plus, Daifuku can control a freaking genie that comes out his body and attacks long range, so it will keep the captain occupied while they bomb us to their desire.»  
The pirates glanced at each other.  
«Well, that sucks.» the Mohican said.  
«So do you have an actual idea, Navy girl?» Kid hissed.  
You suppressed the impulse to glare at him, like it was your fucking job to come up with a solution.  
«I… maybe.» you started «When you took my stuff there was a little notebook with doodles. Is there any chance you still have it?»  
«You gotta be fucking kidding me!» one of the biggest pirates snapped «I thought we were doing for real here! Is the lil girl gonna draw our way out of it?»  
You shot him a blazing glare.  
«Watch your mouth, scum.»  
«DON’T YOU DARE, BITCH!» he shouted, jumping up.  
Your guard was immediately on, but Heat simply grabbed the man’s arm. The grip looked steady, and the pirate calmed immediately, muffling insults behind his teeth.  
Since your attention was all in front of you, you didn’t notice Killer leaning slightly towards the redhead and whispering a warning “Kid”, meant for him to relax his fist.  
When the silence was back in the hall, you felt you could explain.  
«Those doodles are a sort of code I use to take notes. There should be something on Big Mom’s ships… If I recall correctly, most of them have a peculiar system of hooks to regulate the sails.»  
Wire sent a man looking for the notepad.  
«And how is this supposed to help us?» Booka asked.  
You turned to Killer and Kid.  
«It’s hard. But a good shot could have the main hooks broken. If it’s delivered during their manoeuvre, at the right time, their sails will be spread open against the wind, pushing them back. We could gain time.»  
Wire’s eyes sharpened.  
«They are miles and miles away. How are we supposed to hit them?»  
Your lips curled. You looked at him, then at Killer. Finally at Kid.  
«I think I can do it.»  
A few seconds of silence.  
«It’s a really long distance, [Y/n].» Killer said.  
«You’re a good sniper, yeah.» the Mohican crossed his arms «But something like this is just insane!»  
«A “good” sniper? Cute.» you shook your head «You’ve only seen me close range, which is not my usual job. _This_ » you hinted towards the porthole «is what I usually do.»  
Heat tilted his head.  
«Why not aiming directly at the Charlotte guy, then?»  
«The problem is the intent of killing.» you explained «I can try, sure, but it easily triggers the opponent’s colours of observation. Doesn’t matter for a clear shot, but in this case… if I miss the first one, it won’t work again.»  
The pirate sent to the basement came back with your notepad.  
Kid grimaced.  
«Next time something like that is found on a prisoner, give it to me immediately.»  
The pirate scratched his nape.  
«Sorry, captain. It really looks like nothing more than senseless doodles, it was just thrown with her stuff.»  
«I’m a freaking officer,» you mumbled, quickly leafing through it «just how dumb you expect me to be?»  
Finally on the right page, you examined your sketches. Heat peered at it from over your shoulder.  
«Absolutely beyond comprehension.»  
«Here.» you pointed at a few strokes «I was right: two hooks for the main sail. Two shots.»  
Wire looked at Kid.  
«This sounds really crazy.»  
«But very few risks.» Thorin considered «What do we have to lose, anyway?»  
«Giving her a loaded rifle?» Booka scoffed «Listen to me, the very moment she has it in her hands, she’ll open fire on us!»  
«Really, Booka?» you snorted, closing the notepad «With the Big Mom’s pirates right here? Why would I be so stupid?»  
«I don’t know, revenge?»  
«For w–»  
 _For what._  
You pressed your lips together before the words came out completely.  
They not only took you captive.  
For the entire crew, Eustass Kid raped and tortured you.  
And it was true, at least to some extent you weren’t even able to define.  
How could you ask why you were supposed to want revenge?  
«I prefer walking out of this alive.» you lowly said.  
Your eyes moved on Kid.  
«It’s your decision.»  
All the present pirates turned to him.  
His amber iris locked on yours and searched inside. All of a sudden, you felt naked in front of him.  
«Two bullets.» he said «Killer will be behind you the whole time.»  
The redhead turned to his first mate.  
«If she tries to point the rifle at any of our men, cut her throat.»  
Killer nodded, and your chest sank.  
Hearing Kid’s cold voice giving such an order with no hesitation made something inside you crumble, and you had to take a deep breath.  
_Don’t be an idiot child, [Y/n]! You know he’s a monster. Are you so pathetic you need your murderous captor to give a shit about you?_  
…  
 _But he took my virginity. He took my body, he tried to take my whole self._  
 _And he will try again._  
…  
 _Yet he can kill me when I’m no longer entertaining, and fuck a whore, or another prisoner._  
«[Y/n]?»  
You squinted at the table where your eyes dropped, unused to hear your name.  
It was Heat.  
You were not sure, but a shadow of concern seemed to linger in his gaze.  
«We’ll give you your rifle and two bullets. Are you going to do it now?»  
You shook your head in an attempt to stir yourself.  
«When the wind changes, during the manoeuvre. They will have to collect the sails, and that will be our chance.»  
«We’ll be manoeuvring too and the wind will be a mess! The distance… Plus you’ll have almost no time to deliver two blows.» the Mihican frowned «It’s an impossible shot!»  
«Looks like it.»  
Killer’s voice almost made you startle. He was already right behind you.  
«Just give me the rifle.» you sighed.  
They escorted you out of the hall. You never turned to look at Kid again.

Daifuku’s ship was farer than you thought.  
The hooks weren’t perfectly visible through the gunsight, but you had a rough idea of where they were supposed to be.  
From the lookout post, you explored the enemy’s ship, then leaned the rifle to your shoulder and looked at the Kid pirates’ sail.  
«The wind is changing.» Killer observed.  
You hummed, as your hair started to wave in a different direction.  
«You’re not taking aim?»  
«We’re about to move, and so they are.» you shrugged «I can’t see the targets anyway.»  
«How are you doing it, then?»  
You flashed him an ironic smile.  
«Maybe I won’t. Two bullets, right? Maybe one is for you and one for your beloved captain.»  
Killer sighed.  
«The two of you really should let go.»  
«Of what?»  
«The rage. The roles. The pride. You choose.»  
«Do I? Then let _me_ go.»  
The blond pirate leaned against the main mast.  
«Is that really what you want?»  
A flush of anger squeezed your guts.  
«Are you fucking trying to be funny, Massacre Soldier? Because I’m not laughing.»  
«So your place is among the Marines. You were happy there.»  
You looked at his mask. The wind got stronger.  
«At least I didn’t have a damn blondie stuck to my ass, ready to kill me.»  
«I won’t need to kill you, [Y/n].»  
« _Stop_ saying my name like we’re old friends!» you cried, a tinge of suffering in your voice. Because his calm words were cutting so deep.  
The ship changed its route.  
«It’s time.»  
With an expert movement, you made the weapon slide from your shoulder to your hands and got in position.  
You took the seconds you needed to calculate the wind power, the direction, enemy’s trajectory.

Below you, the whole crew held their breath.  
«There will be one single moment when their ship is in the right place.» the navigator said «Even if the first bullet hits the target, she’ll have no time to aim again, the second must follow immediately. It’s impossible.»  
Eustass Kid didn’t reply, staring at Big Mom’s ship from the bow.

Killer himself didn’t think it was a feasible shot.  
In the whole world, there were maybe two people able to do it. Maybe. And if that was true, he would have named Yasop and Van Augur for it.  
Then he remembered something. An old pseudonym that used to appear in the newspaper from time to time, a few years before.  
He stared at your back.  
«Let us see what you can do.»

A drop of sweat rolled down your temple as you looked through the gunsight.  
_There will be_  
_One single moment._  
And the moment came.  
When your mind knew, you entered the full sniper mode.  
Your body knew what to do.  
You fired the first blow.  
It still had to hit when you shot the second one.  
The rifle was back on your shoulder.  
Nothing happened to the distant ship.  
«Looks like you failed.»  
You turned to Killer and handed him the rifle.  
«Did I? What a pity.»  
Maybe he was frowning behind his mask.  
By the time he took the weapon from you, the sails of Daifuku’s ship blasted open, and the boat was immediately hit by the strong rebound of the wind.  
The crew’s joy exploded below you, and you flashed a cheeky smile at Killer.  
«Or didn’t I?»  
He sighed, amused.  
«I told you before, kitty. You don’t get to act too cocky, you’re not big enough.»  
A high-pitched yelp escaped your throat as he grabbed the scruff out your shirt.  
«Kid!» he yelled towards the deck «Quick delivery for you!»  
«Wait, Killer, DON’T YOU DARE!»  
Of course he didn’t listen.  
Killer threw you down the mast before you could grasp his arm.  
«I’M KILLING YOU, YOU DAMN BLONDIE!» you screamed at the top of your lungs.  
_If I don’t die right now, splattered on the deck._  
Just before you hit the ground, a curt tug at your belt suddenly deviated your trajectory, slowing down the fall.  
You gasped when a strong arm wrapped around your waist, and your fingers instinctively held onto it.  
A loud laugh erupted from the chest you were pressed against.  
«You never cease to amaze me, birdie!»  
The pirates were howling and celebrating.  
«You rock, Navy girl!»  
«Fucking amazing!»  
«Eat this, Big Mom!»  
Grins, glowing eyes and enthusiastic faces gathered all around you. It looked like every one of those big rough men wanted to shout in your ears how cool you were.  
At first, their reaction confused you to the point you forgot your feet were not on the floor and you retracted against Eustass Kid’s torso. His arm, still holding you, felt like a barrier between you and the over-enthusiastic pirates.  
When you understood their thrill was pure, your body relaxed.  
«I can’t believe it!» the Mohican yelled, pushing away the men in front of you «You’re fucking amazing! What you just did it’s incredible!»  
Booka was clapping his hands.  
«Awesome!»  
Kid let you down. _Gently._  
He didn’t move though, so you were still almost leaning on him.  
«All right, you asses, that’s enough!» he roared «We just gained some time. Get those damn cannons ready and prepare for battle!»  
The crowd began to disperse.  
The Massacre Soldier finally jumped on the deck, landing a few metres from you.  
«Oi, Killer!» Kid waved at him.  
«Killer, you bastard!» you yelled.  
You dashed towards him, not even knowing if you were going to hit him or what.  
«That’s it! You’re dead, you’re–»  
The rest of your curses were muffled by Kid’s big hand, which grabbed the lower part of your face and pressed your back against him to stop you.  
«How much time you think we have now?» he nonchalantly asked to his first mate, while you struggled to get free.  
«A few hours, probably.»  
«Good. Be sure everything is ready and– FUCK!»  
His hand jerked away from you, but his metallic arm immediately encircled your torso.  
His blazing eyes flicked on you.  
«Did you just _bite_ me?»  
«You betcha!» you growled, still trying to wriggle away.  
Kid intensely looked at you, then his gaze moved back to Killer.  
«A few hours, huh? You don’t need me, right?»  
Killer shook his head.  
«Take your time.»  
A sadistic smile bent the redhead’s lips.  
«I will.»

He dragged you across the deck.  
«Wait, Eustass, I just saved your asses!»  
«Oh, I know what you just did, birdie.»  
The captain threw you inside his cabin and slammed the door behind him.  
You backed off till the desk.  
«What do you want?»  
«What do I want?»  
He tilted his head to the side.  
«We both know what _I_ want. The question is: what about you?»  
Kid took a step forward, and you flattened against the desk.  
_What about me?_  
Deep down, you knew.  
You felt it painfully clear after Killer dropped you down the mast, the moment you realized you were safe in Kid’s arms.  
Back there, there was a second you had to make violence to yourself not to throw your arms around his neck.  
Goddammit, you felt _safe_ in his grip! Safe like you never were in your whole life.  
«Do I even get a choice?»  
You hated how weak your voice flew out.  
«Would you have the guts for it?»  
Kid approached, and you had no place to escape.  
«This is so fucked up…!» you whispered, burying your face in your hand.  
The pirate grabbed your chin, forcing you to lift your eyes.  
«You’re fucking terrified by the chance of choosing yourself.»  
Your lips tightened.  
You slowly took his wrist in your hands, moving it away from your chin.  
«How can I choose to be with a man who was ready to kill me just now?»  
Kid face was serious. Your eyes were locked.  
«If you tried to kill us. What did you expect?»  
He slightly shook his head.  
«I already spared you once.» he whispered.  
Somehow, breathing was harder now. Your grip on his hand grew looser, and he moved a lock of your hair behind your ear.  
You swallowed.  
«I don’t spare people.»  
His fingers traced the crook of your neck, leaving a line of goose bumps.  
«I… I am still bruised from your last passage…» you murmured, in a weak attempt to still hold some defence.  
He had lowered on you, you could feel his hot breath on your face.  
Your parted mouths seemed to be attracted to each other by a force you could not resist.  
«Let me.» he breathed.  
_Do I trust him? Do I trust him? Do I trust him?_  
He took a taste of your lips, and you did the same.  
Like it was a try, like it was an attempt to something, or a request.

_More._

Your fingers brushed on his jaw, silently asking him to get back down to you.  
He did.  
Your mouths met again, immediately finding the perfect fit.  
When Kid’s tongue tested its access, it found an open way.  
His hand dived in your hair and the metallic one crawled up your spine.  
He didn’t try to crush you, this time.  
It was fiery, and wet, and hard to contain. But he wanted you to match his pace.  
You pulled back last second, to catch your breath, still grasping the edges of his vest.  
Kid’s warmth was too perfect for you to move from it.  
He lifted you effortlessly, bringing you on the bed and straddling you.  
Your heart was pounding in your chest, different emotions were shaking everything inside.  
«Kid.»  
His name escaped from your lips, you didn’t even know why.  
He frowned.  
You were trembling like a leaf.  
«Are you afraid of me, birdie?»  
Your humid eyes got lost in his gaze, in the dim light of the cabin.  
«No more questions.»  
You pulled yourself up, supporting you on his shoulders, and kissed him again.  
Kid instantly answered, rubbing his body against yours.  
His mouth soon moved along your neck, sucking and nibbling, while his hand ran up to your left breast, under the top, fingers toying with your nipple.  
You couldn’t avoid a series of ragged moans, feeling wet twitches between your legs.  
_Why does it have to feel this way?_  
 _Why do I want to give him the same?_  
He never used his metallic hand to touch you, just to hold you.  
You weren’t even sure how much sensibility he had in that arm.  
His fingers stopped playing with your breast and ran down, till the line of your pants, then underneath.  
You hid your face in his neck, taking the chance to deeply inhale his strong scent.  
Eustass Kid smelled like steel, engine oil and sea.  
You hesitantly disclosed your lips to take a taste.  
«[Y/n].» he gasped in your ear, as you placed some light bites on his rough skin.  
Something hard started to prod on your leg.  
_Why do I want to touch him?_  
 _It never happened before._  
 _He’s Eustass Kid._  
You never stopped shaking as your hands slowly travelled from his shoulder to his chest, probing his muscle, the sensibility of his skin, the uneven sensation of his scars.  
Your eyes followed them, drinking each and every of his reactions, whether it was a small startle when your fingers brushed against his nipple, or goose bumps appearing when you caressed his abs.  
_He’s Eustass Kid._  
His hand dawdled on your lower abdomen as you explored him.  
When you raised your eyes on his, the intensity of his look prevented you to swallow.  
He was the same beast he always was.  
But.  
But there was so much more.  
His hands finally made it under your panties, and you bit down your lower lip when he traced your clit.  
Two of his fingers entered you, and your sudden gasp betrayed the surge of pain.  
A low hum vibrated in his chest.  
He got out of you. His thumb and index slid on your clitoris instead, repeatedly rolling over it.  
Your legs automatically laced around his waist and you let your moans run free.  
You tried to bury your face in his neck, but his artificial hand pushed your head down in the pillow.  
«I want to see you.»  
His traits were blurred beyond the wet shades on your eyes. You closed them, teeth tormenting your lips and eyebrows wrinkling on your forehead.  
You could feel his gaze on you. The pace of his fingers increased with the volume of your moans.  
«K-Kid…! I’m…!»  
He captured your lips, then leaned his forehead on yours.  
«Come, [Y/n].»  
With his whole hand on your womanhood and his focus on your clit, he gave you the last strokes before your body was shaken by the orgasmic waves.  
Your nails dived in his muscles as his lips trailed down your chest.  
When you finally opened your eyes, you expected to see his satisfied sneer hovering above you.  
However, his look was still intense, like he was trying to see through your face.  
Suddenly conscious of your aspect, you clumsily rolled on your side.  
«You can stop staring now.» you muttered.  
He groaned, his voice coarse.  
«I have to take care of myself, now.» he gruffly said.  
The redhead moved from you, sitting against the wall and inserting his hand in his pants.  
The moment he was gone, the warmth disappeared. It was like splashing in cold water.  
You got on your four, pushing your hair back and catching your breath.  
You glanced at him.  
«Wait.»  
His blazing eyes flicked on you.  
You took a deep breath, crawling beside him. His look grew suspicious.  
Despite your flushed cheeks and the shaking voice, you knew what you wanted to do.  
Your hand slowly crawled on his.  
Kid stopped, eyes slightly wide.  
You looked at him.  
«Guide me.»  
The pirate frowned, but he let your hand slid under his.  
A groan got stuck in his throat when your grip gently enveloped his hardness.  
The rapidity of his reaction surprised and excited you at the same time.  
His warm hand moved on yours and he started to lead the strokes. Sloppily at first, but the grip tightened and the rhythm increased soon.  
You could see he was trying his best to hold back gasps and moans.  
_The same things he does to me I can do to him._  
Your other hand climbed up his neck, pulling away the goggles and freeing his shock of red hair, which fell back on his forehead, bouncing lightly, matching the pace.  
_Shit._  
He was awfully handsome.  
Kid shot a glare to you, but you forced him to get faster and he had to focus back on restraining himself.  
It wasn’t long before he threw back his head and cummed.  
Your eyes absorbed the movements of his muscular marked body. It took a while for his breath to be rhythmic again.  
«You can stop staring now.»  
The sneer was there, this time.  
«This makes us even.» you mumbled.  
Without a warn, the huge pirate tackled you.  
«We’re not even till I say so.»  
You were about to snap something back, but heavy knocks interrupted.  
«Boss, dinner is ready. Let’s fill up our stomach while we can!»  
Kid gave you a crooked smile.  
«Saved by the food. C’mon.»  
He got up, grabbing your hand and bringing you with him.  
«Hey!»  
«Let’s go eat and kick some asses.»


	17. Day 8

For the first time, you had dinner with the top ranks of the crew.  
They looked all like animals that had been starved for days.  
«We’re approaching a big fight, we have to be filled with energy.» Heat explained, after intercepting your gaze.  
Someone put a plate full of fish in front of you, but your nose curled.  
«Thanks, I prefer not to eat much before a battle.» you muttered.  
«Your loss.» the Mohican shrugged, before confiscating the dish.  
You glanced at the top of the table, where Kid and Killer were eating and talking. They seemed to be used to this kind of situation.  
«Speaking of battle…» you moved your eyes to Wire, in front of you «Have I earned enough trust points to use my own rifle?»  
He stopped chewing, eyeballing you.  
«Are you going to give it back, afterwards?»  
«Hum, I don’t know. It depends on how many bullets I have left.»  
«Not funny.»  
«If I could choose, you know who is the first one of you I’d shoot?»  
«Girl, I strongly suggest you to stop talking.»  
Heat, on the other hand, looked genuinely interested.  
«Isn’t it the boss?»  
Wire glared at him and you shook your head.  
«Nope. It’s Killer. Definitely Killer.»  
«I hear you.» Killer called flatly from the other side of the long table.  
«Good!» you blurted.  
Kid snorted.

The Kid Pirates’ ship was smaller and nimbler compared to Daifuku’s, and somehow you managed to keep it at distance for the whole night.  
The men took shifts to sleep.  
You were relegated to the crow’s nest, where a few lookouts followed one another. It was a simple measure to keep you from sneaking in the basement while the pirates were busy.  
The dawn was cutting through the clouds when a big man called everyone on the deck.  
You slid down the main mast and joined the crew, gathered around Kid and Killer.  
It was a matter of minutes before the enemy fired the first bomb.  
«All right assholes, let’s go slaughter some suckers!» Kid just shouted, pure excitement on his face. The crew shouted back.  
«Hey girl.»  
You turned to the Mohican, who threw your rifle at you.  
«Take good aim, don’t get confused, will ya?»  
A crooked smile tugged your lips before you could avoid it.  
Your colour of observation tingled, so you shifted your position to look at the first two homie-bombs flying toward your ship.  
It was only natural for your rifle to slide in your hand and fire, making the pirates nearby jump.  
The bombs exploded mid-air, delivering zero damage.  
«I won’t.» you smiled to the Mohican.  
Some of the men around cheered.  
«I bet Daifuku hates you by now.» Killer observed.  
«Then keep him away from me, okay? I’m going up.»  
You reached the mast again, ready to climb it and hold the lookout post.  
«[Y/n], wait.»  
Heat plowed towards you.  
«What?»  
«If things go South, come near me, or Wire, or even Killer.»  
Your eyebrow lifted.  
«What about Eustass?»  
«Yeah… not the boss.»  
«Whaddaya mean?» Kid barked, not too far away.  
Heat acted like he didn’t hear and pointed at a thin scar on his shoulder.  
«From the captain, during a battle.»  
Wire nodded and moved his cape so you could see a long cut on his thigh.  
«Captain.»  
Killer shrugged, lifting his arm and showing you an old wound on his elbow.  
«Kid.»  
«FINE, WE GOT IT!» Kid snapped.  
A soft chuckle escaped your lips, much to your dismay.  
«Yes, I got the message. Don’t go anywhere near Kid while he’s taken by his bloodthirsty frenzy.»  
You started to quickly climb the mast.  
Heat glanced over Wire, while the rest of them headed to the ship’s stern.  
«What?»  
«She called him “Kid”.»

The homie-bombs tried their best to change the trajectory and hit the ship, but, between you and Kid, none of them managed.  
However, Daifuku came close enough to send his crew boarding, and the Kid Pirates did the same.  
A lot of men from the enemy fell under your fire, before the huge genie came out to shield them from the bullets.  
The battle exploded on both the decks.  
Kid and Killer boarded the enemy’s ship first to engage Daifuku, and you lost sight of them pretty soon.  
Heat, Wire, the Mohican and the other big shots of the crew were handling the situation pretty well, so you focused on protecting the weaker recruits and trying to identify the strongest among the Big Mom pirates.  
Your haki tingled again when a tall man with long hair jumped on your deck.  
_Holy shit, that’s Charlotte Raisin!_  
He was extremely fast.  
With a few swift movements of his saber, he killed two pirates who attacked him. After that, he raised his eyes to the lookout post, and it was immediately clear he was looking for the sniper.  
His observation haki had to be well developed too, because he dodged your first shot.  
_I see. So you’ll be my pain in the ass in this battle._  
Raisin wasted no time and used the moonwalk to fly to your height.  
You were expecting something similar, though you were used to handle those situations with your special boots on. Now it was a different thing.  
He was too fast for you to take aim, so you had to gain enough time to fire guided only by your haki.  
In zero second he was in front of you.  
You dodged the first swing by letting yourself fall and grabbing the cordage last second.  
Your rifle was quick in firing, but Raising covered for it with his saber.  
He cursed when the steel cracked, due to the bullet to be coated with haki.  
«Since when the Kid Pirates have such a skilled sniper?» he asked, landing on the mast while you entangled your legs on it not to follow.  
«Well, surprise!» you shouted, trying to point at him again.  
But he was faster than you in attacking.  
You managed to avoid the blade, but his kick hit your chest, making you cough out the air in your lungs.  
And lose the grip on the ropes.  
It was a long fall from the post to the deck.  
You had two instants and two choices: grabbing the mast (sacrificing a hand to slow down the fall), or taking aim and shoot.  
You went for the second one.  
His haki warned him, but too late.  
However, he moved to the side, so the bullet got him below the collarbone.  
Your arm jerked towards the mast, which was luckily close enough, and wrapped around it.  
It was too late to avoid any damage, but enough to avoid death.  
You hit the deck with your left arm first to alleviate the impact.  
The pain surged through it and your chest, a creepy crack resounding from your shoulder.  
_Probably broken._  
You had landed in the middle of the battle, with pirates slaughtering each other, but it took you a few seconds to regain your breath.  
You blinked several times, then looked around.  
No sign of Raisin, he probably fell on the deck too.  
You lifted yourself in a sitting position, testing your arm.  
For some miracle it was not broken, although it hurt like hell along with your chest, but your shoulder was dislocated.  
An enemy came at you yelling, probably thinking the rifle between your legs was abandoned.  
No sir.  
His head splatted open when the bullet hit.  
Screams were blasting all around you.  
Quickly, you placed your left wrist between your legs and used your good hand to put your shoulder back in the joint.  
«Fuck!» you barked to no one in particular, the pain pulsating through your limb.  
The first attempt to stand failed, and you stumbled on a pool of blood.  
Kneeling back on the deck, you faced a boy, opened from his sternum to his lower abdomen, bows scattered around. His frightened eyes were reflecting the clouds.  
The memory of Jen flashed in your mind.  
_This is not the place, nor the time, [Y/n]._  
You stood, slowly this time. Your chest was hurting, it was hard to breath.  
A few easy shots killed some close enemies.  
Three men of Kid’s crew were fighting against a huge pirate who was throwing little bombs.  
When one of them dodged, the bomb hit the railing near you.  
The explosion sent you flying against a wall.  
You groaned.  
«I’m not doing super good, am I? Serves you right, [Y/n], for the next time you play cheeky, sniping around.»  
Another blow aimed to you was avoided, and you shot the pirate between his eyes.  
Once back to your feet, your hand automatically searched for a surface to lean on, landing on what seemed a doorknob.  
You turned, massaging your chest.  
A door.  
No, not a simple door.  
The door to the basement.  
You quickly looked around.  
No one was paying attention to you.  
The only one you could spot was Heat, but he had his hands full with Bobbin and a white rabbit-knight at the moment.  
Holding your breath, you slid inside.

 

Killer had underestimated the rapidity of that damn genie.  
He took a direct punch while trying to go around it, and he was forced to parry with his blades. The blow was so strong he was thrown against the railing.  
«Killer!»  
Dozens of little soldier homies jumped on Kid in order to prevent him to run by his mate’s side.  
They were small fries, and he cut them easily, but they kept coming, slowing him down.  
«Keep Eustass busy while I take this one down.» Daifuku ordered, approaching Killer.  
The blond was already standing, but barely managed to avoid another hit.  
Daifuku laughed.  
All he had to do was rubbing at his stomach, while the pirate struggled to avoid the heavy blows.  
«Look at this, Eustass! Maybe you should lend a hand to your friend.»  
«Now I’m really sick of you!» Kid hissed.  
Stretching his flesh arm, he summoned the metal around, creating a giant limb that easily crushed all the soldiers.  
He then jerked towards the Charlotte.  
Killer’s colours of observation tingled.  
«Kid, wait!»  
An evil sneer spread to Daifuku’s face.  
«Gotcha.»  
The moment Kid stepped in front of him, two beams below him ceded.  
«Whaddaf–»  
He wouldn’t have imagined those motherfuckers were going as far as damaging their own ship to get him.  
Kid fell with the broken wood.  
Till the open sea.

 

The lifeboats were aligned in front of the side hatch.  
It was almost hard to believe to be there, with no one to stop you. A strange silence separated you from the battle above.  
_One week. It took one week._  
A week that forever changed whom you were.  
But it was no time for such considerations.  
Quickly, you started to unfold the ropes that secured the first boat to the ship.  
Once it was ready, you hang yourself to the handle used to lift the hatch, using your whole weight to make it move.  
Slowly, the gate started to open. You kept it going till it was enough for the tender to get through it.  
The sea was grey and mildly agitated.  
You stopped.  
 _I go now._  
 _I go now._  
 _I go now?_  
Your hand instinctively grabbed the rifle, looking for something familiar.  
Eustass Kid.  
Why, why on earth his fucking devilish smile was all over your mind now?  
_I can’t stay, I’m going mad._  
You pushed the tender in the water.  
_Goodbye, Eustass “fucking” Kid._  
To you, to your madness, and to your warmth.  
You took a deep breath and moved your last step on that ship.  
«HEAT!»  
You froze.  
It was Wire’s voice, from the deck.  
The kind of desperate voice you do when you’re about to lose someone.  
Your lost eyes followed the gentle rolling of the lifeboat, already in the waves.  
_What do I do?_  
«Heat, get up! Now!»  
_What do I do?_

Heat was handling the two warriors before Raisin joined them.  
He was injured, but still lethal, and the three of them were just too much for him alone.  
The blue-haired pirate was hit many times before going down.  
Wire was rushing towards him, screaming something, but he was far.  
Raisin was smiling while towering over him.  
«It’s a pity Eustass is not here to witness, but I’m sure he’ll learn about it later.»  
The Charlotte lifted the saber to deliver the final blow.  
Heat closed his eyes.  
«Master, watch out!»  
Bobbin jumped in front of Raisin just in time to shield him from the bullet, and crashed on the wooden beams.  
The pirate jumped aside along with the rabbit, sharpening his eyes.  
«You again.»  
«Yeah, me again, you shitty loser.» you sneered, forcing him back with a series of rapid blows.  
«You’re not going to hit us like this, girl!» he scoffed.  
«But I’m not trying to.»  
Finally, Wire was behind them, taking them both with his spear.  
«I’m just keeping you distracted.»  
Raisin was pierced in his side, the rabbit knight in his waist.  
However, they somehow managed to roll away in the middle of the confusion. A few soldier homies immediately took them away.  
Wire and you were too worried to chase them.  
«Heat!» the pirate gasped, kneeling beside the comrade.  
The bluette laid in a red pool, his eyes vaguely wandering around.  
«He’s losing too much blood.» you said, tearing your shirt apart to gain some tissue to stop the haemorrhage.  
Some enemies tried to attack you, but Wire was taking no shit at the moment, and he quickly killed them all while you attended Heat’s major wounds.  
«I stopped the flow, but we have to bring him to the doctor or–»  
Another pirate jumped on you and Wire blocked him.  
This time, though, the enemy was clearly a big shot. Thin, tall, yellow eyes and fierce feline-looking appearance.  
Wire’s arms shook against his strength.  
«I’m dealing with him, you take care of Heat!»  
«GUYS!»  
The Mohican ran along the other side of the deck, chased by three armours homies. When he was sure his voice could reach you, he stopped to face them, starting to dodge and deliver blows.  
«Guys, this is bad!» he shouted «The captain fell in the sea! It’s been a while now!»  
For some reason, the blood in your veins drained.  
«What’s Killer doing?!» you yelled.  
«He’s facing Daifuku alone!»  
«Fuck!» Wire hissed between his teeth, still trying to keep his opponent at distance.  
You frantically looked around.  
«Booka! Take care of Heat!»

 

«What’s up, Massacre Soldier? Are you worried for your captain?»  
Killer dodged another massive fist that caused serious damage to the ship.  
«Do you think he has drawn already?»  
He was trying his best to reach the water, but Daifuku was just not allowing him.  
Face to face against the enemy, he had no manoeuvre margin.  
«Give it up already, he’s dead.»  
A sudden splash made them both turn to the water.  
Daifuku’s face immediately lost his cheeky shade, knowing that one of the Kid Pirates managed to dive in the sea.  
Killer took advantage of his distraction to dash past the genie and hit him to the side.

Eustass Kid was furious.  
Not because he was dying, but because of _how_ he was dying.  
He was never afraid of death, it was a possible (probable?) consequence of chasing his dream to the very end of the sea. He accepted it the moment he set sails, and despised the ones who didn’t.  
Yet, the pirate always portrayed it like a heroic moment against some invincible opponent.  
Not like this.  
No air was left in his lungs, and reaching the surface would have been impossible even without that heavy metallic arm.  
It was a matter of seconds now before his throat would be filled with seawater.  
Well, no regrets, anyway. He lived his life like he wanted.  
He was sorry to leave his crew like this, to leave Killer, but he knew his friend would have managed to save the others, somehow.  
And [Y/n].  
Kid was sure Killer would have released her after the battle. Good.  
He closed his eyes, not to see the distant sunlight anymore.  
What an unexpected thing, to meet a woman like that before having to leave.  
As a last reflex, his flesh hand stretched to the surface.  
And a sudden warmth grabbed it.  
Kid’s eyes sprang open.  
There you were, hair floating around, cheeks puffed to store as much air as possible, wrinkled eyebrows and burning gaze.  
It took a few seconds for him to get over the shock.  
No more oxygen though.  
A brief flow of bubbles escaped his mouth before he pressed his metallic hand over it.  
There was no way a fly like you could bring him back to the surface, not even in a million years.  
The effort of dragging him up had already distorted your features, and you were both just sinking further.

Kid was heavy like a freaking giant.  
_Damn him and damn his metallic creepy arm!_  
Plus, it was clear he had run out of air long ago.  
You grit your teeth, pushing your muscle to their limits, desperately trying to gain some feet towards the surface. In vain.  
A harsh tug snatched away your grip on his forearm.  
You rapidly turned to him.  
His gaze was so angry he would have punched you back on the ship if he could.  
_This stubborn idiot!_  
But a light shade of blue was spreading on his pale skin and his eyes were losing focus.  
_Crap._  
With two strokes you got close to him.  
He was barely able to distinguish your outline as you grabbed the edges of his vest and pressed your lips on his, blowing some oxygen in his disclosed mouth.  
A surge of life ran in his veins, and the first thing he did with it was pushing you away.  
_I would scream in your ears so many insults right now if my air wasn’t so damn precious!_  
You made sure to plaster those feelings on your face as you grabbed his arm back, staring at him.  
He grimaced, but let you do it.  
_Okay, [Y/n], what now? Ideas? Desperation?_  
You threw his arm over your shoulder, trying to take advantage of the lever, and felt yourself sinking a bit more in the deep blue.  
Your chest started to hurt from the lack of oxygen and recent hit.  
_Desperation it is, then._  
You began to desperately kick the water.  
Kid was so impossibly heavy.  
_I’m not going to die here._  
 _WE are not going to die here._  
 _I gave up on the One Piece._  
 _He never did. He never will._  
Biting down your lip and shutting your eyes, you tore your muscles apart.  
Your legs were crumbling.  
No air.  
_FOR._  
_FUCK’S._  
_SAKE._  
And, suddenly, it worked.  
Your kick pushed you up.  
You glanced down at your legs.  
They were completely black.  
Armament haki.  
 _I FREAKING AWAKENED MY ARMAMENT HAKI!!_  
You were never able to use it, just to coat your bullets with it.  
With that new power unlocked, it was easy to pull you both to the surface, just in time.  
As your head emerged, you coughed and took some coarse breath, and Kid did the same.  
When the minimum of air was back in your lungs, you focused on keeping his face outside the water.  
He was still incredibly heavy to hold.  
«Breath, you giant idiot!» you coughed.  
«You… foul.» he rasped, swallowing big sips of air.  
The ships were close, the sounds of the battle still infuriating from both the decks.  
You looked around, checking for something to hold onto, and you saw it.  
The tender you pushed in the water a while before.  
With a suffering groan, you dragged Kid till the little boat and he grasped its side.  
That was enough for the pirate.  
With one hand he lifted and dropped you on board, then he climbed himself, rolling inside, still catching his breath. You were in the same position.  
For one minute, the only sounds were a few seagulls in the distance and your greedy panting.  
Eventually, Kid sat on the waving tender.  
«I gotta go back to my men.»  
You lifted your eyes and looked at him for an instant, then nodded.  
«You can go.» he said.  
Your eyes widened.  
«Eust–»  
But he had already locked on some metal on the ship and used the magnetic attraction to swiftly get back on the deck.

Killer managed to deliver some solid blows on Daifuku, but now he was losing the battle. Moreover, anxiety was devouring him.  
So much time had passed since Kid fell in the sea.  
When his captain landed on the Charlotte dude, hitting him with an extra heavy punch, the blond felt his chest exploding in relief.  
«Kid!»  
«Hey.» the soaked redhead groaned.  
«Who pulled you out?»  
Daifuku was back on his feet.  
«Let’s talk about it later, shall we?» Kid said, his maniac smile taking over his face.  
«Sure.»

On the other ship, the Kid Pirates had formed a compact line, shielding the wounded ones from the enemies, and the Big Mom pirates had done the same.  
«Men, get ready!» Wired shouted.  
«Blow them away!» Raisin snarled.  
The two sides were about to clash again, but a rain of bullets poured on the Big Mom pirates, forcing them to stop and back down.  
Everyone turned to the railing where you hanged, soaked and frustrated, the rifle still in your hands.  
«You know how fucking difficult is it for a normal person to climb back up?!» you barked «You do one nice thing, ONE NICE THING, and they leave you down like that!»  
Your eyes met Wire’s, who blinked at you.  
«What are you waiting for, a good luck kiss?! Finish this up already!»  
He quickly shook his head.  
«MEN, LET’S CRUSH THEM!»  
All the Kid Pirates yelled.  
«I wouldn’t have minded a good luck kiss.» the Mohican smirked while charging.

They really crushed them, finally.  
Most of the enemies were killed, but some of them (including the major ones) managed to jump outboard to escape.  
You took down a lot of men yourself, receiving just some minor cuts.  
In the confusion, you spotted the doctor attending Heat’s wounds.  
«We’re done here.» Wire said, wiping some blood away from his spear. He hinted towards Daifuku’s ship «Now let’s–»  
Killer landed in the middle of the deck, rolling for a few metres, staining the floor with his blood.  
«Killer!»  
The pirates gathered around him, and you with them.  
His left thigh was slashed open.  
Someone called the doctor.  
«Let me go!» Killed snapped, pushing his comrades away «Kid threw me here. He’s still weak because of the saltwater, I have to go back!»  
But as soon as he tried to stand, he crumbled.  
«You’re not going anywhere.» Wire stated, pushing his shoulder down.  
You and other men ran to the stern, where you could see what was happening on the other ship.  
On the devastated deck, Kid was on his knees under the crushing pressure the genie was applying to his arms covered in metal.

«Give it up, Eustass “Captain” Kid.» Daifuku sneered, getting closer «Get crushed like the little mosquito you are.»  
Kid snarled, but the wooden beams below him started to crumble under the weight.  
«I can’t wait to bring your head to Mama, she’ll be so please–»  
«EUSTASS FUCKING KID!»  
Daifuku stopped, turning to the other ship.  
Kid moved his eyes with a hiss.  
You were sticking out from the stern, the Mohican holding you back, a furious expression on your face.  
«WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! I WAS NOT TAKEN PRISONER BY A PIRATE WHO’S DYING AGAINST THAT ASSHOLE!»  
Even from that distance, the Charlotte could spot the rifle hanging from your shoulder.  
A small smirk entered his features.  
«Is that the sniper that caused so much trouble? She’s feisty.»  
The redhead growled, his locks falling to shadow his eyes.  
«…I guess I’ll keep her for myself after I’m done with you.»  
«YOU’RE THE ONE WHO’S BECOMING KING OF THE PIRATES! SO **GET. UP.** »  
Daifuku was about to hit again when the air around got suddenly colder.  
At that moment he noticed all the weapons that were flying around, more and more, all the ones available.  
«What the hell…?»  
«What did you just say?» Kid lowly asked.  
The genie groaned when the strength matching to his fist started to increase.  
One of the redhead’s legs was standing.  
Daifuku grumbled, trying to push him down.  
«Like hell.»  
The weapons swirled to Kid’s side, settling on his arms, making them massive.  
His amber eyes were blazing with hell’s flames.  
«LIKE HELL YOU’RE GONNA TOUCH HER OR ANY OF MY MEN!»  
Daifuku jumped back.  
Too late.  
«DIE, YOU CHARLOTTE SCUM!»

Kid crushed him.  
He crushed him so hard Big Mom’s ship split open.  
The pirates around you exploded in overjoyed screams.  
A wave of relief invaded your chest, leaving you without a drop of energy left.  
You flopped on the railing.  
«Thank god…»  
«Hey girl, are you okay?»  
Your vision was blurred and your throat coarse.  
«I…»  
There was a light stinging on the back of your knee.  
With clumsy movement you slid on the deck, reaching for your pants and rolling them up.  
_Crap._  
A jagged purple stain was spreading around a minor cut you received earlier.  
Poison.  
_How could I be so stupid?_  
«Oi, girl!»  
You collapsed on the floor, eyelids incredibly heavy, your lungs burning.  
The last thing you heard was someone frantically calling for the doctor.


	18. Day 11

_The pain crawled up your hanging leg, waking you up. The light beeps from a nearby monitor told you where you were before you could open your sticky eyes._  
 _The infirmary was white as always._  
_You blinked a few times, trying to adapt to the light._  
 _Several injured marines were occupying the beds aligned against the wall. Friends and relatives were entering the room, triggering a continuous chatting._  
 _Your leg was plastered, the intravenous line still attached to your arm._  
_You rubbed your face with your hands, feeling all your muscles sore._  
 _«Oi.» you called a nurse with raspy voice «How much time have I spent here?»_  
 _She checked the medical records on the bottom of your bed._  
 _«One day, unconscious.»_  
 _You hummed, trying to sit._  
 _«You shouldn’t move.» she warned._  
 _«Yeah, yeah.»_  
 _The nurse shrugged and walked away._  
_You took a look around._  
 _It was a recovery hall, the marines hospitalized there seemed quite relaxed while talking to their loved ones._  
 _Your lips automatically pressed against each other._  
 _It was not the first, nor the second time you woke up in such a place. Honestly, you couldn’t keep the count anymore._  
 _And like every time, your comrades had plenty of people around, worried for them, like it was supposed to be._  
_The two men beside you were particularly loud._  
 _You glanced at them._  
_The one in bed was that former official who was downgraded. What was his name again? Fullmuscle? Fullbody?_  
 _His friend sat on the mattress, joking around with him, strange glasses and strange goatee._  
_You didn’t recall a single time someone came to check on you._  
 _Okay, stop. No self-commiseration allowed._  
_With a brief sigh, you carefully moved your leg on the floor and grabbed the crutches, which were ready against the wall. Slowly but surely, you limped out the infirmary._

_«Sorry I was late, man.» Jango said, adjusting his hat «They didn’t allow anyone in for awhile. We were all kept waiting outside, even if it was visiting hours.»_   
_Fullbody nodded._   
_«Not surprising.»_   
_«Uh? You know why?»_   
_«Yeah, Admiral Aokiji was here.»_   
_«What? Aokiji?!»_   
_The marine pointed at your empty bed._   
_«Have you seen that girl? She’s Surprise D., the sniper who follows him everywhere.»_   
_«But she just left alone…»_   
_«Aokiji stayed beside her from when she arrived till the doctor said she was out of danger. I guess an entire day was already enough for someone like an Admiral.»_   
_Jango frowned._   
_«Impressive. I wonder if the girl knows it.»_   
_Fullbody shrugged._   
_«Who knows? Now, tell me about my beloved Hina-sama! How is she doing?»_

_«[Y/n], stop. You’re not coming with me, this time.»_

You tried to scream, but no words came out.  
Aokiji was farer and farer, in the snow.  
The mutters he never heard, those flew weakly from your mouth.  
«Don’t leave me behind.»

 

A feeble whimper left your lips, as you slightly moved between the sweated sheets.  
Sounds of dragged chairs and muffled words started to enter the curtain of darkness in your mind.  
«She moved!»  
«I think she’s waking up!»  
«Thorin, quick, call the doctor!»  
You grimaced when your muscles stiffened. A sharp pain was pulsating in your head.  
More words, a door opening, some bustling beside you.  
A small hand slid in yours.  
«Girl? Squeeze my fingers if you can hear me.»  
You tried to comply.  
«Very good.»  
Disclosing your mouth to take deeper breaths, you finally attempted to open your eyes, despite the headache.  
The wooden ceiling was stained.  
«Welcome back among the living, Navy-girl. How do you feel?»  
Your vision was still blurred. You groaned.  
«Like Eustass Kid walked all over me.»  
«That happened days ago, and you already recovered from it.»  
The doctor’s voice.  
«She’s being sarcastic.» someone whispered «It’s a good sign, isn’t it?»  
«I got the feeling she’d be sarcastic even on the verge of death.»  
You passed your hands over your eyes and tried to pull yourself up.  
«Woha, take it easy girl! You were down for two days.»  
«Two… days?»  
Blinking continuously, you were finally able to distinguish the outlines in the room.  
«Apparently, one of the enemies had a poisoned blade. He just inflicted light cuts to a few of us, and you were the only one small enough for the dose to be effective.»  
Grumbling lightly, you watched the doctor fixing the little tube in your vein, then you turned your head on the pillow, to face the other side of the infirmary.  
Your eyes slowly widened.  
«What the hell…?» you whispered, your hand frantically pulling up the sheet on your bandaged body.  
The whole crew was there, staring at you.  
Well, not exactly all the men, but almost.  
The recruits were missing, probably busy attending the ship.  
No Killer. No Kid.  
All the others were there.  
«Doctor.» you lowly called.  
«Hm?»  
«Dozens of pirates are here. They are looking at me.»  
He bent his mouth, glancing at them.  
«Yeah, annoying. In the last two days they took shifts, with four or five constantly here. But now that you woke up, they all gathered.»  
You shook your head.  
«But why? Why?»  
Heat was the closest one. He was also covered in bandages and it seemed like his movements were a bit stiff, but he took a step ahead.  
«[Y/n], are you in pain?»  
Wire sat in a corner, eyes fixed on you. The Mohican was nervously rubbing his forearm, gaze lingering on your wounds.  
Looking more carefully, you were able to read their expressions.  
Stress.  
 _Concern._  
 _Relief._  
The images of the battle came back at you, flowing in your mind like an old movie.  
You blinked again.  
«Heat…! Heat, are you okay?»  
The bluette averted his eyes, scratching his nape.  
«Yeah… thanks to you.»  
«She looks fine!»  
«Doctor, she’s out of danger, isn’t she?»  
«Someone call the boss, dammit!»  
A couple of coughs erupted from your throat, and they immediately shut, turning to you with wide worried eyes.  
«She’s fine, you idiots.» the doctor sighed «Just give her a few moments to snatch out of the coma.»  
Sighs of relief echoed all over.  
«I told you she was a tough one!» Booka sneered, elbowing Thorin.  
«Whaaat? You spent the mornings here, so worried you couldn’t even talk!»  
The Mohican laughed.  
«Not even the boss can handle this one, those Charlotte jerks didn’t stand a chance.»  
«Speaking about the boss, at least now we can relax. I was afraid he was going to kill someone soon.»  
«The recruits are all beaten up.»  
«He beat you up too.»  
«Shut up!»  
You were staring at the group of big rough pirates in front of you, laughing and quarrelling about who spent the most time in the infirmary by your side.  
After all the times you had been in an infirmary, and no one even noticed.  
Before you could realize it, your lower lip was trembling and your eyes became watery.  
_Whatwhatwhat?!_  
Damn body, so numb it was out of your control.  
You quickly turned your head to the side, letting your hair fall to shield the tears that lined your cheeks.  
«Girl.» Wire called «Are you crying?»  
«No!» you sniffed.  
«Liar!» the Mohican uttered.  
«Shut up!»  
«Oh no, doctor, what’s wrong?»  
«She’s in pain, do something!»  
Heat hesitantly brushed your arm.  
«[Y/n]?»  
You started to weep properly, hiding your face in your hands, tears pouring from your eyes, shoulder shaking.  
This upset the pirates, who started to move around and urging the doctor to act.  
«I’m fine!» you managed to whine between your sobs.  
«Can we do something?» Heat quietly asked.  
You shook your head, wiping the tears away.  
«I’m fine.»  
Finally able to control yourself, you took some deep breaths.  
The Mohican sighed.  
«Women. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to understand them.»  
«I think this one is particularly hard though.» Wire observed.  
Soon, laughs and discussions filled the infirmary again.  
The doctor handed you a soft rag so you could dry your cheeks, shooting a knowing glare at you.  
Your face was buried in the fabric when the door opened and the silence immediately fell in the room.  
You lifted your eyes.  
Eustass Kid stood on the entrance, Killer leaning against the jamb behind him.  
Your reddened eyes were immediately attracted by his amber ones.  
You swallowed at his serious expression.  
«You’re up.»  
You opened your mouth to answer, but feeling your voice could betray you, you changed your mind and just nodded.  
A few seconds passed.  
«Good.»  
Kid turned and walked away.  
The silence lingered in the room.  
«He’s really bad with emotions, isn’t he?» the Mohican murmured.  
Killer stepped inside.  
«Doctor?»  
«She’s not in danger anymore, but it will take some time for her to recover completely. Not too much though, she’s fairly strong.»  
The Massacre Soldier hummed.  
«[Y/n].»  
You tried to focus where his eyes should have been.  
Killer’s look felt intense, even if you couldn’t see it.  
«Thank you.»  
The whole crew held their breath.  
«Thank you for saving my comrades. Thank you for saving my captain.»  
Your heart missed a beat.  
«I…»  
«It pains me to say you’re still considered a prisoner, until Kid decides otherwise. But from now on, you’ll be free to roam around the ship as you please, as long as you don’t try to steal a lifeboat. You will eat with us, work with us, travel with us.» he tilted his head «I would say no one will harm you, but I’d be more worried for the man who tried.»  
The Mohican chuckled, and Heat rolled his eyes.  
«As if someone would.»

The doctor sent everyone out to change your bandages and allow you to rest.  
You groaned at how numb your body felt while you tried to help him.  
«Ugh, what the hell…» you muttered, placing a sweated hand over your eyes.  
«Don’t complain, girl.» he warned «We were about to lose you.»  
You peered at him with a scowl.  
«Was it that bad?»  
«More. I’ll be honest with you: when they brought you to me, I thought there was nothing left to do. You were a goner.»  
A surge of fear bloomed in your chest.  
«Then… then what happened?»  
The doctor glared at you, still busy binding your leg.  
«Then Eustass Kid happened.»  
«What?»  
«He ordered me to save your life. I believe his exact words were: “I don’t fucking care if you have to drag her back here from the hell’s gates, if the girl doesn’t live you don’t want to know the consequences”. Or something along those lines.»  
A subtle smile threatened to tug at your lips, so you shoved your chin in the sheets.  
«Sorry.» you mumbled.  
«No, you’re not.»  
«Thank you for saving me.»  
The doctor hummed, completing the bandage.  
«Honestly, I’m happy you finally woke up. For two days you were fighting between life and death. The captain was unapproachable, and the crew too nervous.»  
Your gaze trailed the marked skin of your thigh.  
«This is… fucked up.»  
He didn’t reply, reorganizing the drugs on the night table.  
After a few minutes, Heat knocked with a plate of vegetables and meat.  
Just seeing it triggered a sharp sense of nausea in your guts.  
«I don’t think she’s ready for solid food yet.» the doctor sighed.  
Heat seemed a little disappointed.  
«I’ll feel better soon.» you tried to reassure him, you didn’t even know why.  
He nodded and turned to the doctor.  
«You should join us for dinner, doc. The others are waiting for you.»  
«Yeah, yeah.»  
The little pirate collected a few things and headed to the door.  
«I’ll drop by to check on you later. Try to rest, girl.»  
You weakly waved at him as he left.  
«[Y/n]?»  
A light shiver ran down your side.  
It still felt really strange to hear your actual name among the crew.  
Heat was probably the only one using it so far, along with Killer.  
And Kid, but just when…  
A slight shade of red dusted your cheeks at the thought.  
«Yeah?»  
Heat seemed hesitant. He scratched his nape, not directly looking at you, searching for the words.  
«I just wanted to say, hum… if the boss acts, like, coldly now, it’s not because you did something wrong or anything.»  
_But I_ did _something wrong._  
 _I saved his life._  
«It’s possible he’ll be harsh towards you for a while. Please, just give him some time and–»  
«Heat.»  
Killer’s calm warning made you both start.  
The blond was on the doorstep, even if neither of you heard him arrive.  
The bluette stopped talking immediately.  
«The doctor said she has to rest. Come back to dinner. Kid is getting nervous.»  
«Okay.» Heat looked at you «Later, [Y/n].»  
«Later.»  
He was still limping slightly while he got out the cabin.  
The blond was about to follow him, but you called for his attention.  
«Killer, wait!»  
The pirate turned to you.  
«Do you need something?»  
_Once again, I’m supposed to be a prisoner, not a guest._  
But you were indeed about to request something, so you bit your tongue back, at least that time.  
«I… since I’m stuck here, may I ask for something to read?»  
He tilted his head slightly, like he’s looking at a mentally ill person.  
_Oh, don’t you look down at me, damn blondie!_  
However, you’re too weak to retort. The nausea and the headache were still there, and you felt like you were going to pass out soon.  
«I think you should just rest.»  
«There’s a book.» you continued, ignoring him, eyes fixed on the sheets «In K– Eustass’ cabin. He… he’ll know which one. Probably.»  
You nibbled at your inner cheek. Killer was still staring at you.  
«Just ask him, okay?» you blurted.  
«Fine. Now try to sleep.»  
He stepped out and closed the door.

You fell asleep almost immediately.  
The night was tormented and painful.  
Looked like your body was not able to regulate the temperature on its own, so it was always either freezing or burning.  
Your chest was hurting like hell and the nausea was squeezing your dreams.  
You woke up and fell back in a comatose state a lot of times.  
During one of your blurred moment of wakefulness, you rolled on your back and your eyes searched the darkness of the cabin.  
Your feverish gaze dropped on the nightstand.  
“The tale of Captain Jack” was right beside the first aid kit.


	19. Day 12

_«If I recall correctly, I told you not to come to Jaya.»_  
 _«You recall correctly.» you confirmed, wiping the cane of your rifle._  
 _«So why are you here?»_  
 _«Because I didn’t listen. And admit it, sensei, for once I saved your ass.»_  
 _Aojiki’s long breath condensed in a cloud of steam._  
 _«Akainu is right. I’m not a good example to follow for my subordinates.»_  
 _You chuckled, re-assembling your weapon._  
 _«[Y/n].»_  
 _The voice he used made you lift your eyes, a concerned veil lingering in them._  
 _The Admiral looked right back at you, studying your gaze, exploring your days by his side with his memory._  
 _«There’s somewhere we need to go.»_  
 _You frowned._  
 _«I thought we were supposed to be back to Marineford immediately.»_  
 _«We’ll make a little deviation.»_  
 _Aokiji headed to the shore, and you hurried by his side._  
 _«Do you trust me?»_  
 _The question had your heart pounding so hard you stumbled on your feet._  
 _«I… of course I do, sensei.»_  
 _He just hummed in response._  
_Once you reached the bicycle, he briefly turned to you._  
 _«There is something I want you to have. Once in your hands, it will be your choice what to do with it.»_  
 _«Uh… fine, I guess?»_  
 _Aokiji’s eyes rested on your face for a few seconds._  
 _There was a question in his gaze, who knows if for you or for himself. He never voiced it, and you never knew._

The bright light of the sun cut your dreams in half, forcefully invading your mind.  
A hoarse groan left your throat, as you rolled in the knotted sheets.  
The night before had been difficult, with the fever coming and going. You couldn’t get asleep for hours, so you read the childhood booklet. That ancient tale lulled you in your sleep again.  
The infirmary was empty, but the pirates were clearly audible on the deck. The whole ship was awake and lively.  
Trying to move your body one muscle at a time, you found out your conditions had improved a lot since the day before.  
_God bless that miracle doctor._  
A tub full of clean water and a bottle of dry shampoo were waiting for you on the floor.  
_God bless him double._  
You took your time to lean your feet back on the ground, then slowly stood, never letting the headboard go.  
Your legs were shaky at first, but your body responded well.  
The ship rolled gently while you washed yourself. Coarse laughter and vulgar shouts echoed from outside.  
Once clean, you wore the fresh clothes someone left on the chair and reached the door.  
For some reason, when your hand was on the doorknob, your heartbeat became very perceptible.  
_How am I supposed to act now? Nonchalant? Hey guys, sup?_  
You shook your head with a sigh.  
_C’mon, [Y/n]! Too many thoughts! No more, okay?_  
Pushing the door open, you stepped on the deck.  
The nearest men immediately turned to you.  
«Navy-girl!»  
The dumb grin deforming those ugly faces tugged at your guts once again.  
«Yo guys. Sup?»  
_Yes, [Y/n], play it cool._  
Three of them surrounded you.  
«How do you feel? Are you okay?»  
«I’m f–»  
The air was squeezed out of your lungs when a very huge pirate hugged you from behind, literally lifting you several feet from the ground.  
«I WAS SO SCARED!» he cried out in your hair.  
«Booka, let her down! Can’t you see you’re killing her?»  
«Oh shit, I’m sorry!»  
He carefully put you back on the ground, but he had to grasp on your arms immediately after because you almost lost your balance, coughing hard.  
_Not so cool anymore._  
«I’m okay, I’m okay.» you wheezed, trying to push the worried men away from you «Just don’t do this ever ever again, will ya?»  
Booka rubbed his nape.  
«Of course, I’m sorry. Please, don’t tell the boss.»  
_Yes, this will be the first thing I’m saying to Kid when I see him._  
«[Y/n]!»  
The group opened up to reveal Heat fast approaching, a tattooed arm waving in the air.  
It was hard to tell with him, but you could swear he looked happy. And he wasn’t limping anymore.  
A small smile threatened to bent your lips.  
«Hey, Heat. How you doing?»  
«I’m fine.» he replied, patting your head «How about you?»  
«My body still feels a little numb, but I’m pretty much okay.»  
«Good.»  
«Oh, so that’s the reason you guys are not working.»  
Everybody turned at the tall dark-caped man.  
You lifted one eyebrow.  
«It’s nice to see you too, Wire.»  
He scoffed.  
«I see that your nearly death experience didn’t restrain your sharp tongue.»  
«Never.» you confirmed.  
«If you can retort, you can probably work too.»  
«Work?» you rolled your eyes «I saved half of your asses, if anything I should be captain of this freaking ship.»  
You knew your timing was really bad when all the eyes flicked on something (or someone) behind you.  
Feeling a movement, you shut your eyes, waiting for what was coming, and yelped a little when you were lifted from the scruff of your neck.  
«Well, hello kitty.»  
«Hello, Killer.» you groaned, without turning.  
_At least it’s not Kid._  
«Are you doing okay?»  
«I was doing better before meeting you.»  
«Rude.» he commented, letting you down «Be grateful you’re still recovering.»  
«Or what, you would have thrown me down from some very high place?»  
«Probably. You always manage to land on your feet anyway.» he shrugged «Such a good kitty.»  
You shot a burning glare in his direction.  
«I’ve already mentioned you’re first on my killing list, haven’t I?»  
«Several times.»  
Most of the pirates weren’t sure if they could laugh or what.  
It was rare to see their second in command in such a teasing mood. Killer didn’t use to interact much with the lower ranks, and not in that way. Just Heat and Wire were following the scene with slightly amused faces.  
«Anyway,» the blond continued «Kid said you had to go to him when you were back on your feet. He’s in his workshop.»  
_Oh._  
You didn’t know why, but hearing his name gave a squeeze at your insides.  
Your dreams were tormented that night, and you didn’t remember them very well. Captain Jack was there, and you were part of his crew… it’s just that Captain Jack was in fact portrayed by Eustass Kid.  
«Oi. Did you hear me?»  
«What? Oh, yeah, sure. Kid, workshop, I go.»  
Killer nodded, and with a rapid gesture he ordered the men to go back to their tasks, so the group quickly dispersed.  
Heat and Wire stayed by your side, though.  
«[Y/n]?»  
«Mh?»  
Heat hesitated, rough fingers playing with a blue lock.  
«The boss is not in his best mood yet. Just… try not to tease him too much, okay?»  
You blinked at him.  
«When did I _ever_ tease him?» you questioned, before turning and walking to the workshop.  
Wire shook his head.  
«Let’s lock all the metal weapons in the basement, yes?»

You took a long deep breath before knocking to his door.  
«I fucking said not to disturb me!» Kid’s voice growled from inside.  
_Well, that’s a good start._  
«So can I just go away?» you asked. Your voice sounded smaller than you wanted.  
There were a few seconds of silence.  
«Come in.» he finally said, tone low and dangerous.  
Trying to calm your heart down, you slid inside the workshop.  
The light was weaker there, but his red figure was clear, on the huge desk.  
Kid was focused on some small mechanic device, a resolute expression hardening his features.  
He didn’t lift his eyes, but pointed a wrench to a small trunk on the side of the room.  
«There.»  
«Nice to see you too.» you murmured, approaching the piece of furniture.  
No reply.  
However, any remark died on your lips when you saw the objects on the trunk.  
«These…!»  
Your high-mobility boots were there, and they looked… unusually intact.  
«Did you… did you manage to fix them?» you whispered, a hand reaching the closest one, probing the material with your fingers.  
«Maybe.» he grumbled, letting go of the tools and leaning on the chair «They need to be tested.»  
Taking a careful look, you noticed a few changes on the levers and buttons.  
«That’s why you’re here.»  
You turned to Kid.  
«What?»  
«None of my men have feet that can get inside those things.»  
You sneered.  
«You don’t say.»  
«Put them on and come outside.» he ordered, standing.  
His eyes never fixed on you.  
_What’s wrong with him?_  
You followed him on the deck, where you sit to wear them.  
«They look a bit different.»  
«I couldn’t replicate the original mechanisms, so I adapted them.» he coldly explained «The basics are the same: you can adjust the trajectory shifting your weight and the propulsion with the levers. I put some jet dials on the sole as stabilizers, but I have to see how they work.»  
You moved your doubtful eyes to him.  
«This is not very reassuring.»  
«Just fucking do it.» he hissed, making you start a little.  
Maybe you forgot how scary Eustass could be.  
«Fine.» you mumbled, getting back to your feet «Oi, you there!» you yelled at the pirates in your way «Move!»  
«Hey girl, you don’t get to tell us…»  
The retort dried in their mouth when they saw Kid’s eyes behind you.  
They moved away.  
_Okay, let’s do this._  
You started to run along the deck in order to gain the right propulsion before the jump, then you tried a high backflip.  
It was easy to turn the levers using your feet, but you weren’t used to the difference of the dials.  
The force was too much, so you got too high, shut them down, drop too fast and barely managed to land on your feet.  
«Fuck!» you cursed, stumbling in front of the whole crew.  
_Not so graceful, uh?_  
But now you had a rough idea of the power you had to deal with.  
_Okay, let’s try this again._  
The second backflip was better. The third was in control.  
Next, you tried to get higher, using the mast as a comparison.  
You were so focused you didn’t notice the silence had fallen on the ship, while the pirates followed your movements.  
When you managed to use the little ledges on the mast to fly all around it, you knew you mastered them.  
A long joyful shout left your chest as you jumped in the air like you had wings, wind in your hair, sun on your face, light like a bird. Like you used to be.  
«Yeah!»  
And, suddenly, all the shit inside you was gone, and flying was the only real thing left.

Killer was watching from below, leaned against the mast.  
«What are you thinking of?» Wire asked, approaching. His eyes were also fixed on your radiant spinning form.  
«That girl.» Killer said «We should have thrown her overboard before it was too late.»  
Wire hummed.  
«But it is too late now.»

You should have known better than stupidly flying around like a freaking grasshopper.  
That was the first thought when two of the main dials on the left foot stopped working.  
The second thought was always about your dumbness for getting far from the mast, a looot of feet from the ground, so there was nothing to grab.  
With only one foot’s propulsion, it was not possible to glide down efficiently.  
You tried your best, but eventually you started gaining too much speed.  
The crew saw you falling from the deck.  
«Shit!» Wire hissed between his teeth.  
Killer had already dashed forward to intercept you, but once you lost every control on your fall, you instinctively cried for help. And the single word you yelled stopped his run.  
«KID!»  
His head immediately turned to his captain.  
Kid was on his feet, but the very moment you called his name, his hand jerked towards you.  
«Attract!»  
Your trajectory changed instantly, and you landed in his arms, your fists clenching on his vest.  
«You dumb girl!» he snarled «I told you they were unstable! Why the hell did you–»  
«That. Was. FUCKING AMAZING!!» you yelled, throwing your arms in the air.  
And Killer saw it, for the first time.  
A genuine, innocent, bright grin spreading across your face.  
No sarcasm, no bitterness, no ill-concealed pain.  
After being stunned for a second, his concern immediately moved to his captain.  
He knew he had a point when Kid suddenly dropped you on the wooden floor.  
«Ouch! Crap!» you yelped, hitting the deck with your butt.  
The grin was broken by the ache entering your features.  
«What was that for?» you whined, shooting a resentful glance at Kid.  
He looked confused ( _confused?!_ ) for an instant, then quickly turned his back at you, clearing his voice.  
«Looks like the dials were too stressed. I need to work on them some more. And maybe it’s possible to increase the sensors on the soles to refine the balance…»  
«Yeah, yeah.» you sighed, taking the boots off.  
Kid snatched them away from you almost before you were done.  
«I’ll call you for the next test.»  
And disappeared in his workshop again, slamming the door behind his back.  
You were still staring at it, not sure about what just happened, when Wire grabbed your arm and pulled you up to your feet.  
«Something broken?»  
«My butt hurt.»  
«Your butt is fine.» the Mohican commented.  
Killer, Heat, Wire and half of the crew turned to him.  
«W-What? Look at it! It’s a fine ass!»  
«Don’t look too hard. For your own good.» Heat suggested.  
You addressed Killer, still massaging your butt.  
«What’s wrong with Eustass?»  
«He’s just moody, don’t worry about it. You’re still recovering, go lay down.»  
The pirates were returning to their duties, scattering around the deck.  
You stared at them for a while.  
_I’m a marine, a prisoner, a bitch they provided for their captain. So why do they act like they care?_  
Eyes down, you shuffled to the infirmary.  
A thin, little voice inside your head blew the answer in your mind.  
_“Because they do”_

“The tale of Captain Jack” was still on the nightstand of the infirmary.  
Your fingers lightly traced the outlines on the cover.  
Killer was a thing, but the rest of the crew probably didn’t know about the childhood book in their captain’s cabin.  
_Why do I care? It’s not my problem if Eustass’ privacy gets ruined. Eustass Kid’s fucking PRIVACY! Have I lost my mind, worrying about something like this?_  
Nevertheless, you were already sneaking out the room, book secured between your arms, heading to his cabin.  
_I wonder what I’d say to the me of two weeks ago. No, she’d probably just shoot me in the head. That’s who I am._  
You bit down your lower lip.  
 _…or who I was._  
You slid inside his empty cabin and reached the desk, trying not to look at the bed.  
During your first night captive, the fear of what that bed was holding for you tortured your mind.  
By the time you left the book on the desk, someone stepped inside and you froze.  
«What are you doing here?»  
Kid’s voice was harsh.  
«I was, hum, returning this.» you replied, looking at him.  
The redhead just snorted, opening a chest in a corner and pulling out some working tools.  
You quietly observed. When he was done, he just headed back to the door.  
_Fuck this!_  
In a surge of rage, you grabbed the first thing coming under your hand (being a manual of mechanic) and threw it at the pirate, hitting his back.  
The book fell down with a loud “thud”.  
Kid stopped.  
«What the hell is wrong with you?!» you shouted.  
There were a few seconds of silence, in the still air of the cabin.  
Then Kid resumed walking towards the door and opened it.  
_WTF?!_  
«You know what?» you barked «If you’re not going to talk to me, or even look at me, you might as well release me and let me fucking go!»  
He stopped again. Then took a step back inside and slammed the door closed.  
_Okay, maybe that wasn’t the smartest move._  
Eustass Kid finally turned to you, his blazing eyes digging burning holes in your face.  
Here he was, looking at you.  
You flattened against the desk as he came closer, too close, close till he painfully pressed you back.  
The captain towered on you, furious.  
It was hard to breathe now.  
«Kid, don’t…»  
«Why did you come back?»  
You blinked, not sure you understood.  
«What?»  
«Why did you come back?»  
His amber eyes weren’t letting yours go.  
You tried to swallow and failed.  
«I… I don’t leave battles unfinished.»  
«Bullshit.» he hissed, pushing you more against the desk.  
«Kid, stop.» you whispered, pressing your hands below his chest to make him back off a little.  
«Why did you come back?» he repeated «Why did you jump in the sea?»  
_Why? Why did I do that?_  
You groaned, finally shutting your eyes in frustration.  
«Kid, leave me alone!»  
«Not until you fucking give me a reason.»  
«A reason? You want reasons now?»  
You lifted your face on him again, and now your eyes were burning too.  
«Then how about you give me some, then?»  
«Girl, I advise you…»  
«Why didn’t you rape me?»  
His purple lips closed. Wrinkles appeared on his forehead.  
«I did.»  
Your hands slipped back and grasped on the edge of the desk, as you lowered your head.  
«No. No, you didn’t.» you whispered, already tasting the salty tears in your throat.  
Because that was an admission to yourself, more than something you had to tell him.  
For a while, the sound of your breaths was the only thing audible in the cabin.  
Kid finally stepped back, allowing you some room.  
«I have work to do.» he grumbled, turning. He didn’t move though.  
You turned as well, so you could recompose yourself.  
Your eyes dropped on the booklet. Instinctively, your fingers reached the childish figure on the cover.  
«I never noticed before…» you murmured «Captain Jack has red hair too.»  
His metallic hand grabbed your arm and harshly pulled you against him, where his other hand titled your face up to meet his furious lips.  
Every feeling you might have felt was replaced with fire.  
Your body reacted on its own, arms desperately grasped around his neck, hungry tongue rolling on his.  
He lifted you and pressed you against the wall, frenzy fingers opening your shirt, while your fingers dived in his hair, pushing the goggles away.  
Your lower abdomen twitched when you felt his touch on your chest, sliding under your bra, making you moan in the kiss.  
Kid took the chance to move his mouth and dive it in the crook of your neck, biting and sucking, sending a million shivers down to your body.  
You ripped his vest apart, exposing his scarred muscles, greedy hands travelling all over them.  
Your heart began to pound uncontrollably when he tugged down your pants and the air hit your skin.  
«Kid, Kid please.» you whimpered in his ear, brushing your wet lips against it.  
He grunted, holding you with one arm and freeing himself from the slacks with the other.  
«W-Wait…!» you gasped, feeling his hardness against your thigh.  
He shot a blurred glare at you, stray red locks falling over his eyes.  
«What?» he hissed.  
«The condom. Use it. Please.»  
Kid cursed in his teeth and hesitated for a second.  
«Fuck. Fine.»  
He let you down and tugged a drawer open so hard you dreaded he destroyed it.  
Well, he did.  
His movements were hectic while he pulled the small envelope out and opened it.  
You observed him putting it on, catching your breath against the wall.  
«Don’t you relax, birdie.»  
He quickly grabbed and lifted you again, earning a yelp that transitioned in a moan when he bit your breast.  
Your legs laced around his waste and you felt him aligned to your entrance.  
His eager mouth moved up till your ear.  
«Can… can you take me?» he groaned.  
Your nails dug in his shoulders and you buried your face in the crook of his neck.  
«Just… go.»  
He used his grip on your hips to adjust your position, then he pushed himself inside you.  
You muffled your ragged scream against his rough skin, nails deeper in his muscles.  
«Fuck.» he hissed in a broken gasp.  
For the first time, the pleasure overcame the pain. A wave of electricity made you bump yourself against his waist, and he took it as a signal to keep going.  
_Holy shit!_  
The sensation overwhelmed you, the wet mounting pleasure covered the pain and you just wanted more and more.  
Your loud moans filled the cabin while your sweated bodies smacked against each other.  
«K-Kid, I…!»  
He speeded up and that was it.  
You cummed, your twitching triggering his own orgasm.  
Suddenly empty of every energy, you abandoned yourself to the after waves inside you, trying keep your arms around his neck.  
Luckily, he didn’t let you go, holding you up with his metallic hand while the other removed the condom and threw it in the bin.  
You were panting against his chest. His heart was pounding.  
«Shower?» you managed to whisper.  
Sleep almost got you.  
Your half-closed eyes travelled on the red marks you left on his back.  
_I wonder how many marks he left on me._  
The sound of the water flowing woke you up a little, and you realized you were in the bathroom, still in his arms. He seemed to carry you around effortlessly with just his metallic prosthesis.  
«Aw, you sleeping, birdie? Was that too much for you?»  
His cruel sneer was back on his lips.  
_Good._  
However, you reconsidered when he shoved you under the icy water.  
«WAAH! KID!»  
He burst in laughter before adjusting the temperature and stepping inside.  
«Awake now, uh?»  
«You jerk!» you blurted, shaking, arms around your body.  
He poured some lotion on your head and you shielded your eyes.  
«Whaddaf– I can wash myself!»  
The pirate just sneered in response, lathering his hair.  
You turned your back to him with a pout and started to rub your body.  
_What am I doing? If this is so wrong, if I became a despicable person, if I deserve to die now… why does it have to feel like this?_  
 _Like I can be…_  
The moment you felt the tears at the corner of your eyes, your fingers quickly ran to your face, brushing them away.  
But a strong arm surrounded you from behind and pulled your back against his body.  
«Eustass…?»  
He buried his face in your neck and held you tight.  
You choked on your breath.  
Your heart started pounding like madness in your chest, which he could certainly feel, since his arm was just above it.  
You didn’t move and neither did he.  
It took a while for your mind to accept the position you were.  
That Eustass “Captain” Kid was holding you.  
You, shitty orphan from a shitty island.  
And you were not cold anymore.


	20. Day 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To reply to many of you: this work was NEVER on hiatus.  
> I just rarely post on AO3.  
> I have written and posted 10 (TEN) more chapters that you cannot read here.  
> Therefore, if you feel impatient, I suggest you to give a look at my Deviantart or Wattpad profile (I have the same user name).  
> If you follow me there you would make me greatly happy <3
> 
> Love,  
> Abyss

_Your fingers traced the old covers, wiping some dust away to reveal the ancient inscriptions._  
 _«These are…»_  
 _«Yes.»_  
 _Aokiji leaned on the dark wooden wall. Thin slides of light were filtering through the beams._  
 _You felt your breath becoming heavier, as realization slowly entered your mind._  
 _«Sensei, this is…» your voice quivered and you couldn’t complete the sentence._  
 _The Admiral looked unimpressed._  
 _«You can say it.»_  
 _The books felt like a burden in your hands._  
 _You searched his face for an indication, anything that could tell you what he was expecting from you._  
 _You bit your lip down._  
 _«…treason.»_  
 _The whisper left your mouth in a breath and you shivered._  
 _«It is indeed.» he nodded «I told you it was your choice what to do. If you think you should turn me in, I won’t resist.»_  
 _«What?»_  
 _You shook your head brusquely._  
 _«Sensei, why the hell are you showing these to me?»_  
 _«I’m not showing them to you, I’m giving them to you.»_  
 _«What for?!»_  
 _«You decide, [Y/n].»_  
 _You growled in frustration, dropping the books on the battered little table._  
 _«Why me then?»_  
 _«Because they are wasted on me.» he calmly explained «I cannot understand a word, even if they are supposed to explain the ancient writing. But you’re smarter.»_  
 _You eyes widened._  
 _«I should… STUDY them?»_  
 _Aokiji sighed._  
 _«The only thing you should do, [Y/n], is stop putting so much trust in me. You don’t need it. I’m giving these to you because, whatever you do, I know it will be a good choice.»_  
 _Shaken by his words, your eyes crawled back on those covers._  
 _«If you think they should be destroyed, do it. If you think they should be given to someone else, or to everyone else, do it. A man who cannot even understand them has no right to decide.»_  
 _You lifted your face to him, observing his expression._  
 _«I know I’m loading you with a great burden,» he continued «but you’re the only one who can take it. And, whatever you decide, I will protect you.»_  
 _The room grew quieter. Lazy grains of dust were dancing in the thin beams of light._  
 _«No.» you lowly said._  
 _Aokiji quirked an eyebrow._  
 _«Mine the decision, mine the consequences.» you stated «If I don’t depend of you, I won’t rely on you either.»_  
 _The shadow of a smirk spread across his face._  
_You didn’t turn him in._

 

The agitated sea woke you up. The cabin was rolling quite a lot.  
You were alone in the wide bed, and, you soon realized, completely naked.  
At some point you must have fallen asleep, and Kid didn’t bother to put any clothes on you. Not that something like that was plausible.  
_I guess I should just be thankful he put me in bed._  
Your fingers caressed the creased sheet where he left his trace, while your mind wandered back to the night before.  
The way he hid his face in the crook of your neck, how he held you, how long, you didn’t even know.  
And the fact that you gave up on your escape. Not once, but twice.  
_For them._  
Till that moment, you lacked the courage to even express that thought in your mind.  
But that was the truth, that was what you did.  
It was treason. Again.  
_Fuck, [Y/n], be honest with yourself for once: you already betrayed the Marines for Aokiji’s sake._  
 _They abandoned me to the Kid Pirates, so what if I fucking try to make the best of it?_  
But there was that thing with Koby and Hermeppo.  
Pushing them in a dusty corner of your mind, you climbed down the bed.  
The aftermath of your coma were almost disappeared now.  
You quickly refreshed yourself in the bathroom before putting on some clothes, picking up the only decent bra someone had provided you.  
There was the little detail of all the dark halos decorating your neck, shoulder and chest, along with the marks on your arms. Especially where his metallic hand held you, wide red streams circled your bicep.  
Unfortunately, the tank top didn’t really cover them. The best you could do was letting your hair down. And trying not to care.  
You were pretty sure everyone heard, after all.  
The rolling intensified, almost making you lose balance.  
«Woha, okay.» you huffed, stumbling till the door and getting out, on the deck.  
Most of the pirates were busy manoeuvring the sails to keep the strong wind favourable.  
«[Y/n]!»  
Heat waved at you from the railing. Wire leaned beside him, while the Mohican sat on the floor, a plate full of sandwiches on his lap.  
At the mere sight, your stomach growled.  
_Right, it’s been a while since I’ve put solid food in me._  
You reached them.  
«Hey guys. Any chance I can have one of those?»  
«Help yourself.» the Mohican answered, throwing one at you.  
You almost missed it.  
«Uh, thanks.»  
You dived your teeth in the sandwich, humming in pleasure when you felt the meat on your tongue.  
«You don’t have to thank us. After… _whateveryoudid_ , the boss is not in murdering mode anymore.» Heat explained.  
_Oh._  
Wire nodded solemnly.  
«Not even Killer is that effective, I must say.»  
You sat on the railing and waited for all the three of them to take a bite on their food.  
«That’s because Killer cannot probably make sweet, sweet love to his captain.»  
Heat, Wire and the Mohican all choked in their sandwiches and seriously risked to die.  
You burst in laughter while they coughed hard and spat bread and meat all over the deck.  
«This woman. She’s evil.» Wire wheezed, pummelling his chest.  
The Mohican covered his face with his hands.  
«Holy crap! This image is stuck in my mind forever!»  
«S-Sorry, that was hard to resist.» you panted, still trying to hold back the laughter.  
«Speaking of Killer… although I regret it – he wants to talk to you.» Heat said, rubbing away some grains from his mouth «He’s in the crow’s nest.»  
You shot a glare at the main mast.  
«Hum, what for?»  
Heat just shrugged.  
«I’m not a fan the duo Killer and high places.»  
«I hope he throws you down again.» the Mohican blurted.  
«Yeah, then you calm Kid down next time.» you retorted, sticking your tongue at him.  
He grabbed the shotgun on his belt and waved it at you.  
«Go, before I beat you down, Navy-girl!»  
Despite being more or less sure he wouldn’t have done that, you jolted away nevertheless.  
He looked pissed, and they were always the Kid Pirates.  
«Don’t fall down!» Heat yelled at your back.

You peered above the hatch of the crow’s nest, after climbing up the mast.  
Killer was in the centre of the small room, shirtless, doing push-ups on his fingers with what seemed a thousand-kilo plaque on his back.  
Streams of sweat were flowing among his defined muscles, and his hair was tamed in a long tress.  
You blinked, taken aback.  
He was not as massive as Kid, but he was definitely impressive.  
You cleared your voice, lifting yourself inside the nest.  
Killer turned to you and shifted seated with a fluid movement, moving the weights aside.  
«Hi [Y/n].»  
«Heat told me you want to talk.» you said, closing the hatch behind you.  
«I do.»  
He grabbed a towel from the seats that branched all around the room and began to rub the sweat away.  
You did your best to keep your eyes on his mask, without lingering on his moving muscles.  
«I hope this “talk” doesn’t end with you throwing me down the mast.»  
«Not if you behave.» he chuckled.  
You scoffed lightly, taking a seat and crossing your legs.  
«What is it?»  
«Just a few quick things.» he leaned an elbow in his knee, letting the towel resting on his shoulders «First: I’m still watching over you, so don’t even think to escape, because I’m intercepting you.»  
You curled your lips.  
«Well, I hope you’re fast then, _Massacre Soldier_.»  
He sighed.  
«I knew you’d say something like that. This is not the main point, though.»  
He looked up, like he was pondering his words, then moved his focus back to you.  
«Things have changed since when you arrived, obviously. The crew is fond of you and… well, you know better than me how things are between you and Kid.»  
You felt a light heat diffusing on your cheeks.  
«I don’t mind the way it turned out,» he went on «but you’re still a marine on a pirate ship. Things can happen.»  
«Killer, get to the point.»  
He observed your resolute face for a second.  
«[Y/n], if anything or _anyone_ makes you feel threatened or unsafe in anyway… you must come to me.»  
You frowned.  
«What?»  
«You heard. If someone hurts you, you come to me.» he paused «And I mean, including Kid.»  
Your confusion increased, and it was probably evident on your face because he continued.  
«I know you may now think that he’s not going to harm you. And you’re somehow right, he won’t… _on purpose_. Or until you piss him off.»  
You shook your head.  
«I’m not following you. Why are you telling me this?»  
«Because he _will_ hurt you, [Y/n]. And when it happens, I don’t want you to feel lost.»  
The whole conversation was making you uncomfortable. You weren’t sure of how to feel, how to interpret his words.  
«Isn’t what you’re saying a betrayal of your captain?» you hissed.  
«Quite the opposite, actually. It may look like I’m trying to protect you, and I am. But, before anyone, I’m protecting _him_.»  
 _Like I always did._  
He didn’t say the last words out loud but, in your head, they were the natural epilogue of his sentence.  
You stood, mixed feelings agitating in your chest.  
«I can take care of myself, Massacre Soldier.» you coldly stated before turning and heading back to the hatch.  
«[Y/n].» he called «I have reasons for what I say.»  
Seeing you were not stopping to listen, Killer got on his feet and took a few steps towards you.  
«I know him, [Y/n]! It wouldn’t be the first time he hurts the things he–»  
He stopped abruptly, and you suddenly turned to him, eyes wide open.  
_The things he…?_  
Killer sighed, running his palm on his mask.  
«Just promise you’ll come to me, okay?»  
You swallowed, feeling your heartbeat racing once again.  
«Killer, I’m not some stupid little girl who fell in love with the wolf.» you said «I’m a Marine officer, a master sniper you took captive on your ship. Try to remember that, please.»  
You kneel down to the hatch, ready to get out.  
«Is that so, _Surprise D._?»  
Your arms froze in place and your breath got stuck in your throat.  
He nodded.  
«I knew it.»  
_Fuck._  
«You knew what?» you grumbled, desperately trying to act natural «That I’m “Surprise D.”? Sorry to disappoint you, but that mythical marine actually never existed. Some journalist made it up years ago.»  
Killer tilted his head.  
«Then why did you stiffen like that?»  
«I didn’t, it’s your imagination.»  
«“Surprise D., where D. stands for Death. Because you’ll die with surprise on your face, never knowing what hit you”» he recited.  
You made violence to yourself not to grimace.  
Those were the words the news used when talking about the mysterious sniper that seemed to escort Admiral Aokiji in his journeys.  
«There has been no mention of Surprise D. in the past two years, so it’s common believe that the sniper died during the War of the Best, or left the Marines with Aokiji.» Killer said, gaze fixed on you «But that’s not true, isn’t it? I realized when I saw you shooting down Big Mom’s sails.»  
«Killer, I told you. There is no “Surprise D.”. Never had been. It was Aokiji’s power or something. Besides, even if I were this mythical sniper, what would the point be?»  
The Massacre Soldier stayed quiet for a while, as the tension grew inside you.  
«No point.» he finally said.  
You sighed and opened the hatch, but hesitated before sliding out.  
«Oi, Killer.»  
«Yes.»  
«Have you… have you mentioned this to Kid?»  
The blond placed the weights back between his shoulder blades, resuming the push-ups position.  
«Surprise D. doesn’t exist, apparently. So why bother my captain with fake information?»

Back on the deck, your lost eyes lingered on the mast.  
Killer’s words had messed you up a little, throwing you in a cold bath of reality.  
He didn’t buy your denial, you were sure about it. And all that ramble about Kid hurting you…  
«Navy girl!»  
You turned to see a pirate gesturing towards the workshop.  
«The boss is waiting for you.»  
«Yeah, yeah.»  
The waves were getting bigger and darker, so you quickly passed through the deck to knock at the door of the workshop.  
«You asked for me, Eustass?»  
«Come on in.»  
Once again, Kid was bent on your special boots, but this time a satisfied smirk adorned his face.  
Seeing his imposing red figure reminded you of the warmth of his body.  
«Here, trying them again.» he said, pushing the footwear towards you as you approached.  
«No free fall this time?» you asked, grabbing them.  
«We’ll see. Nice marks, by the way.»  
You stopped mid-action to shoot him a glare and met his mischievous eyes scanning your skin.  
«Not so ashamed anymore to walk around like that, uh?»  
«You know, you’re the first gentleman who brings it up.» you replied, adjusting the boots on your feet.  
Kid stood to follow you outside.  
«Oi.»  
You turned to him at the entrance. There was an almost serious expression on his face now.  
«Let’s try not to commit a suicide, shall we?» he grumbled.  
An involuntary smile bent the corner of your mouth.  
«I have to fully test them to make sure they work. Besides…» you hesitated as every trace of amusement left your face.  
You fixed your eyes in his amber ones.  
«…you’ll catch me if I fall, won’t you?»  
His bottom eyelid twitched.  
Kid bent on you and you gasped, not sure of what was about to happen.  
Then he not-so-gently flicked your forehead.  
«Get ready, you spoiled brat.» he growled, pushing you out.

There was no need for that.  
This time, the boots worked perfectly. They were even more balanced and easier to steer.  
You flew and pirouetted all around, under the eyes of the crew, before landing confidently in front of Kid.  
«I don’t know how you did it, you redhead rookie, but they are perfect!» you uttered, unable to conceal your grin.  
«Redhead rookie…?»  
His smile shifted in its sadist curl and you almost shivered when his eyes sharpened.  
«Someone is looking for a punishment, apparently.» he whispered, so you were the only one who could hear.  
You felt an inner squeeze in your lower abdomen at his promise.  
«Now give them back.» he ordered, stretching his metallic arm.  
«What? Why?»  
«I never said you were allowed to keep them.» he snickered.  
_Well, aren’t you a jerk._  
«Plus there is still some work I wanna try on those.»  
Not wanting to start a useless fight, you decided to comply, at least for the moment.  
Having Kid in a good mood was precious not only for you, but for the whole crew apparently.  
«Fine, fine.»  
You slid out of them and hand them over.  
The captain took the boots with a suspicious look.  
«You’re strangely yielding today.»  
Your gaze lowered a few inches, so he couldn’t study the look on your face.  
The truth was that Killer’s words were still on your stomach and in your head. A subtle sense of anxiety had blossomed inside since your talk, and now you felt emptied of energy.  
«I… must still be convalescent or something.» you mumbled.  
His reptilian eyes were still tracing burning paths on your head when one of the navigators approached.  
«The storm is near, captain. It’s a big one, and fast, the conditions may get worse any second now…»  
He almost couldn’t finish the sentence.  
The sunlight quickly faded, thick black clouds coating the sky in an instant.  
The already agitated sea started to get angry, and a curtain of rain appeared out of nowhere.  
«Men, get ready!» Kid yelled, throwing your boots inside the workshop and slamming the door «Let’s keep this ship floating!»  
The pirates were immediately on their feet, everyone already knowing what to do.  
Eustass Kid traversed the ship, barking indications in the darkness.  
Soon, the first higher waves started to wipe the deck.  
«TIGHTEN THE SAILS!» the navigator shouted.  
Being one of the smallest and nimbler on board, you joined the team climbing up the mast, trying to rearrange the knots as soon as possible.  
How the weather could change that quickly in the New World never ceased to amaze you.  
Within instants, the wind gained an impossible strength and the darkness became deeper, while the waves and the rain showered all of you.  
Three men who climbed with you were knocked down the mast. You resisted, probably thanks to your size, flattened against the beam.  
_Holy sheit._  
«[Y/N]!» someone yelled from below, trying to surpass the roar of the storm.  
Grasped at the mast for your dear life, you looked down.  
Wire was desperately signalling something above you.  
Squinting in the rain, you carefully moved your eyes up to notice a rope which was still holding the main sail opened. The knot, however, was threatening to come off any moment.  
Because of that, the ship couldn’t be stabilized. But if the rope simply unfolded on its own, the sail would have been completely at the mercy of the crazy wind, worsening the situation.  
You groaned, soaked to the bone, fighting against the storm to climb up.  
If the men were shouting something else from below, you couldn’t hear.  
Despite the darkness, you were pretty sure no one else managed to stay attached to the mast.  
_Come on, [Y/n], you can do this._  
The rain and the saltwater made the wood slippery, and the wind was trying to tear you away. The height was enough for you to fly directly in the sea now.  
You thought you heard someone starting to climb, but there was no time. The rope was tugging crazily in the air, and you were almost there.  
The wind increased, if possible.  
You watched in horror as the knot finally came off.  
«No no no no no no NO!»  
With a desperate movement, you locked your legs around the mast and grabbed the rope with both hands before it could fly away.  
Suddenly, you found yourself holding the whole weight of the main sail against the mad wind.  
It took a second for the backlash to hit you, but when it did, it felt like all the muscles in your body were tore apart.  
The air was sucked away from your lungs.  
Somehow (maybe thanks to your self-preservation instinct) you managed to keep your grip on the mast.  
Then the wrestling against the storm began, and you realized you were done for.  
«A LITTLE HELP?!» you screamed, hoping that someone could reach you soon.  
Unfortunately, it was impossible to tell.  
The pain became unbearable.  
_I can’t hold it any longer._  
A new gust of wind hit you, and your legs ceded.  
For a terrifying second, you saw yourself flying away with the sail, and then in the black storm.  
It was just an instant, though, then strong arms grabbed your waist, holding you tight against someone’s torso.  
«I got you.»  
Killer’s firm voice blew directly in your ear.  
«[Y/n], don’t let go. Just a few seconds.»  
Your face was distorted by the effort of keeping the rope between your bleeding fingers. Your arms felt like they were about to break apart.  
Luckily, you blinked to see both Heat and Wire swiftly climb up till you, leaning forward to grab the sail.  
«It’s okay, you can let go now!» Heat screamed over the storm.  
It was painful to release the grip.  
Your whole body was pulsating.  
With their strength combined, the two pirates were able to tame the sail, while Killer held you against his side and glided down the mast.  
All your focus was on catching your breath.  
Everything hurt.  
Even when you reached the deck, Killer had to keep you up.  
You pressed your head against his chest, trying to escape wind and rain.  
«What the fuck!»  
Kid’s growl was recognisable above the din.  
Your vision was as blurred as your balance, so you couldn’t distinguish his dark figure properly.  
Killer handed you over to his captain, careful not to let you stand alone till you ended up with your forehead against a more familiar torso and a metallic grip secured around your body.  
A big fur was now shielding you from the rain.  
«Why the hell were _you_ on the mast?!» Kid barked, and his chest rumbled.  
«Because!» you tried to shout as well, but your voice was weak «I’m the best man on the ship!»  
«Oh god.» Killer groaned.  
«But don’t worry!» you continued, still trying to overcome the wind with your words «Your trusty blondie saved me!»  
«Hey Kid!» you heard the second in command yelling «If she stays on the ship, I’m seriously concerned about my mental health!»  
«Then we’ll hire a fucking shrink on the next island!» Kid yelled back.  
«Good!» you stepped in, holding onto Kid’s vest to stand on your feet. The ship was steadier now.  
«So he can treat my Banaro syndrome!»  
The captain frowned.  
«What’s a Banaro syndrome?»  
«It’s when a prisoner falls in love with their capt–»  
Killer was forced to cut his sentence short to avoid the kick directed on his shin.  
«Shut up, blondie!» You snapped.  
But you startled hearing Kid’s coarse laugh.  
«Well, that sounds interesting!»  
However, he had to quickly catch you back, since you were still damaged by your last actions.  
«We’ll get back to this later.» he sneered, planting his wolfish eyes on you.  
You buried your face in his fur to hide the blush, hoping we would think it was because of the storm.  
«Now let’s get through this fucking squall, men!»


End file.
